Love with Blood
by El Angel de la Eternidad
Summary: Todo era tranquilo en Jump City, hasta que Dimitri aparece, un vampiro perverso. Los Titanes se le enfrentaran pero, él tiene planes con cierta pelirroja que le atrae tanto su sangre como su belleza. ¿Qué planeara Dimitri con Star? ¿Ella se habra "enamorado" de él? ¿Robin podrá salvarla de su perdición? Una aventura romántica, sangrienta y terrorífica. Lean y dejen Reviews :3
1. Prólogo

**Hola mis adorados lectores, aquí vuelvo con otra de mis historias. Como les dije a los amantes de vampiros les atraerá esta historia, ya que tiene uno. Espero que les guste esta historia y empezamos…**

**Love with blood**

Chapter 1:

**Prólogo**

* * *

Muchos me temen, tienen una razón. Muchos me odian, con una buena razón. Muchos me declaran un asesino, un psicópata, un ser despiadado que toma la vida de sus víctimas sin piedad, tienen razón. No soy normal. No me gustaría ser normal. No soy una persona amable. Mi corazón es frío. No siento amor por nadie. Mato sin piedad a cualquiera que tenga dentro de su cuerpo esa exquisita bebida que tanto anhelo. Mato por el elixir de la vida que me permite vivir. Mato para satisfacer mis necesidades. Mato porque lo deseo, porque quiero. No soy una persona "cálida" soy una persona fría y sin sentimientos. Yo mato para vivir, porque esto es lo que soy, en esto me he convertido. No recuerdo nada de mi vida humana, así es no soy humano. No sé si alguna vez lo fui. Solo recuerdo despertar en la noche en un bosque hace 139 años, así es, esa es mi edad desde que tengo memoria. Soy un asesino en busca de sangre, mato sin piedad. Nunca voy a cambiar.

Me llamo Dimitri, ¿Mi apellido? No lo recuerdo, lo único que recuerdo era mi nombre. No tengo memorias de quien era mi familia, o de donde venia, ni siquiera como había llegado a ese bosque, los únicos recuerdos que tengo fue cuando desperté e hice mi primera matanza. Es raro decir que no tengo remordimientos de las personas que ataco, son solo para mí bebidas exquisitas, contenidos de ese elixir rojo que me vuelve loco por su sabor, ese cálido líquido que fluye cuando hago presión con mis dientes y mis dos afilados colmillos perforan la piel de mi victima haciendo que esa bebida escarlata recorra a mi boca. No me importa en absoluto cuanto se resista mi víctima, no me importa su dolor, no me importa su agonía, solo me importa su sangre.

Me llamo Dimitri, soy un monstruo, una abominación, un asesino despiadado, una persona sin sentimientos, una persona cruel que no le importa mancharse con sangre inocente, una persona que mata no solo por vivir, sino que también mata por placer, dirijo a mis víctimas a su muerte, soy una invitación a morir, lo que tengo es una máscara que engaña a su presa. Soy un depredador y nadie me evita cometes los crímenes que hago, ni tampoco nadie me alienta, solo es instinto.

Me llamo Dimitri y soy un vampiro.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVv

PUNTO DE VISTA DEL NARRADOR

Era una noche fría, la neblina declaraba territorio en un bosque por la ciudad de Jump City, a las sombras del bosque un ser ambulaba, se acababa de mudar a esa ciudad y observaba la ciudad mientras estaba posado en la rama de un árbol en lo más alto del bosque, la vista era simplemente esplendida. Se podía ver todo desde allí. Se podía ver la gran ciudad, el muelle, la playa, el mar y una isla con una imponente torre en forma de "T" que radiaba luz. El ser observaba cuidadosamente aquella isla, era muy peculiar. De cientos sitios donde había estado nunca había visto semejante estructura. Una brisa marina soplo los cabellos de color azabache de aquel muchacho que estaba reposado sobre esa rama. Aparentaba ser un chico normal. Vestía un par de jeans, un par de tenis, una camisa roja y debajo de esta un polo negro, aparentaba tener unos 20 o quizás unos 19, tenía unos ojos grises brillantes, tez pálida. Su sonrisa era encantadora pero engañosa, era dulce pero mortal.

Un tentador aroma surgió y el chico respondió como cazador, ese aroma era sangre, sus instintos salieron a la luz. Salto de esa rama que se ubicaba a gran altura, aterrizó como un gato. Comenzó a olfatear como un puma a su presa, una vez que detecto el olor fue corriendo a gran velocidad hacía su próxima víctima adentrándose en la ciudad. El era, en verdad muy veloz, superaba la normal velocidad humana, era más veloz que un guepardo. Su sentido del olfato lo guió a un accidente de carro. Un carro acababa de chocar con un porte, al parecer el piloto estaba ebrio, eso se veía y se podía oler, el aroma del alcohol era muy fuerte y se mesclaba con la sangre.

El muchacho se acerco a su pobre víctima. Tan ebrio estaba el hombre que acababa de chocar que había olvidado de ponerse su cinturón de seguridad, por lo tanto había salido volando del carro a unos 3 metros más. Aquel hombre en estado de ebriedad tenía múltiples heridas por todo su cuerpo. Había mucha sangre que le salía a borbotones y este estaba agonizando de dolor.

-Shhhh, no te preocupes, pronto no sentirás dolor.- dijo Dimitri.

El ebrio comenzó a moverse asustado ante aquel chico que se acercaba peligrosamente.

-Considéralo, un acto de generosidad, ya no vas a sufrir.- dijo el joven mientras se arrodillaba y agarraba la muñeca de su víctima.

Acto seguido, el joven incrustó sus colmillos en la muñeca, haciendo que el pobre hombre se retorciera de dolor. Este joven no era humano, era un vampiro cruel y vil, no tenía compasión, piedad. El vampiro, no se había alimentado tanto en los días que buscaba un nuevo sitio para vivir, así que su mordida fue fuerte igual que sus ansias por la sangre. El pobre ebrio estaba empezando a perder el conocimiento. El voraz vampiro presiono tanto sus dientes en la herida que abrió en su víctima que no solo sus colmillos se enterraron en esta, sino toda su dentadura. Cuando él atacaba tenía dos tipos de mordida, una era la "compasiva" que solo dejaba dos pequeñas incisiones en su víctima, su otra mordida era la "salvaje" que es donde su hambre dominaba y dejaba en su víctima toda su dentadura grabada.

Estaba terminando de alimentarse, su víctima había parado de gritar y retorcerse de dolor, ya estaba muerta. Cuando él terminó, se limpió sus labios lamiéndoselos con antojo. Dimitri se levanto y vio el carro, lo comenzó a criticar, era una reliquia, muy antiguo era el carro, _pero no tanto como yo _pensó en su mente sarcásticamente. La calle estaba desierta, la neblina inundaba el lugar. Unas vagas luces rojas aparecieron acompañadas de una sirena de una ambulancia. Era hora de irse, su cena había acabado, por ahora. Él como siempre se mesclo con las sombras abandonando el lugar. Este era su debut en la ciudad, su primer asesinato y no era el último. Para Dimitri esto era un matadero y todos eran sus ovejas. Pero tenía que ser cuidadoso si quería quedarse por un buen tiempo, no podía sobresaltar mucho. Eran pocos los de su especie, conocía apenas dos, pero ellos eran criaturas solitarias. Sí quería quedarse tendría que pasar desapercibido, o tratar de hacerlo, después de todo el solo quería alimentarse y divertirse…

* * *

**Bueno aquí el primer cap :D espero que les haya gustado, esto era la introducción de mi nuevo personaje Dimitri, espero que les guste mi historia :'D **


	2. Encuentro

**Holaaa :D aquí mi segundo capi, espero que la historia sea de su agrado. Muchas gracias por sus reviews :3 Y comenzamos…**

**Love with Blood**

Chapter 2:

**Encuentro**

* * *

Era una mañana fría en Jump City, estaba nublado, húmedo y había un poco de neblina. Nuestros héroes titanes estaban despiertos y cada uno en sus respectivas y usuales actividades. Raven estaba en la sala meditando, Chico Bestia y Cyborg estaban jugando videojuegos, Robin estaba entrenando y Starfire estaba en la azotea disfrutando de la humedad. En su planeta ese clima no existía y a ella le gustaba, pero más le gustaban los días soleados y despejados, ella era amante del calor y la energía. El cielo estaba gris, las nubes cubrían todo haciendo que quede uniforme, el mar era de color plomo mesclado con azul, y la ciudad estaba tranquila, o al menos eso parecía. La bella Tamaraniana no tenía idea de lo que ese día le esperaba, para ella era otro glorioso día.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE STARFIRE

Estaba en la azotea, me atraía esa mañana, todo era gris, no se podía ver el sol. Era atrayente y triste a la vez. No había semejantes espectáculos en Tamaran. Era otro glorioso día. Sentía felicidad por estar aquí con mis amigos. _Amigos_ recordé, mejor voy a reunirme con ellos. Me fui a la puerta de la azotea para bajar y unirme a ellos. Cuando baje y me encontraba en los pasadizos que dirigían a la sala, la alarma sonó y tiñó todo de rojo. Me fui volando rápidamente hacia la sala para saber cuál era la emergencia. Allí estaban Raven con Chico Bestia a su costado, Cyborg en la computadora viendo la situación con Robin detrás de él.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte acercándome.

-Problemas.- dijo Robin.

-Cuales son las coordenadas.- Pregunte.

-Es en la minería, hubo una señal de auxilio.- dijo Robin.

-Será mejor que nos apuremos.- dijo Raven con su monótona voz.

Todos asentimos y miramos a nuestro líder.

-Titanes vamos!- dijo nuestro líder dando la famosa orden.

Todos nos dirigimos al garaje, Robin iría en su R-Cycle, Cyborg iría en su auto con Chico Bestia y Raven debido al frío, yo en cambio, me resistí a subir al auto, yo quería vollar en ese frío que tanto me atraía. Partimos a nuestro destino, la vieja minería, aún estaba activa, pero era muy antigua. La mañana seguía fría, mientras volaba podía sentir como la humedad se pegaba a mi cuerpo, era refrescante en cierto modo. Cuando llegamos no había señal de derrumbe, robots de Slade, o algún villano, estaba solitario, desierto, no había nadie, o al menos eso creíamos. Escuchamos gritos en uno de los túneles de la minería y nos dirigimos a toda prisa a socorrer a quien estaba en peligro. La escena que vimos fue escalofriante, un pobre hombre tirado en el piso agonizando con el cuello desgarrado y expuesto al color de rojo vivo. La sangre salía a borbotones de su piel. Mire asustada, la única luz que había era una lámpara con fuego y un starbolt que salía de mi mano, pero tenía tanto miedo que mi starbolt desapareció dejándonos a la merced de esa vaga luz.

-Starfire, necesitamos luz.- dijo Raven.

-Lo lamento amiga Raven, pero estoy muy asustada ahora como para usar mis poderes.- dije con la voz temblorosa.

Unos sonidos se escucharon en la cueva haciendo que me sobresalte y que comience a temblar.

-¿Quién está allí?- grito Robin autoritariamente.

Silencio. Una espera terrible que solo me pusiera más tímida y miedosa. Algo paso junto a nosotros corriendo haciendo que se apague el fuego de la única luz que teníamos. Estábamos en la oscuridad total. Comencé a jadear. Sentí una respiración en mi oreja, un siseo, un escalofrío recorrió por mi espalda. Estaba paralizada, no sabía qué hacer. Un pequeño gemido de nerviosismo salió de mis labios. Y aquel ser rio suavemente y encantadoramente.

-Eres muy tierna, ¿sabías?- susurro la persona que estaba atrás mío.

No respondí, me quede magnificada por su bella voz, era una voz masculina, de eso no cabía duda. Era una voz angelical. Aún estaba nerviosa, no sabía quién era, pero su voz era como una melodía dulce y sofisticada.

-Además eres muy hermosa.- continuo este entre susurros.

Esos cumplidos hicieron que me sonroje, aquel ser con voz angelical, dulce y encantadora me estaba haciendo enrojecer, sentí como la sangre me subía a la cabeza y teñía mis mejillas haciéndolas también arder.

-Cyborg no veo nada, danos luz.- dijo Robin impaciente.

Luz de parte de Cyborg inundo el lugar, el pobre minero ya había fallecido. Luego pensé en la persona que estaba detrás de mí. ¿El lo habrá asesinado? No, no podía, tenía una voz encantadora… pero las apariencias engañan. Sentí algo deslizarse en mi mano. Di un pequeño saltito y me percate que tenía en mi mano un tulipán color rojo vivo. Me quede absorbida por la belleza extraña de aquella flor que descansaba en mi mano.

-Star, ¿qué es eso?- pregunto Robin.

-Una flor, un tulipán, pero no sé cómo llego a mi mano.- mentí.

De hecho si lo sabía sospechaba de aquella persona que había estado atrás mío hace apenas unos momentos. Recordé su encantadora voz. Los Titanes me miraron extrañados. Robin frunció el ceño, esa no era buena señal, se estaba molestando. Ruidos nuevamente. Nos pusimos en posición de ataque, logre levitar, con una mano agarre el tulipán y con la otra encendí un starbolt en mi mano iluminando también el lugar con luz verde. Una suave risa se escucho, era él. Me sonroje un poco al recordar lo que me había susurrado al oído.

-Nuevamente ¿Quién está allí?- dijo Robin con furia.

-Queremos saber quién eres y que tienes que ver con este asesinato.- dijo Cyborg.

Ruido nuevamente, nosotros estábamos atentos a cualquier posible ataque, pero yo estaba realmente distraída en el recuerdo que tenía de ese ser. Luego, me agarraron desprevenida, algo vino directamente hacia mí como una bala. Salto y me atrapo en el aire. Pero no se sentía brusquedad en sus actos pero el pánico me domino. Ese ser me agarro de la cintura haciendo que caiga y pare de levitar yo solté un grito de sorpresa, cuando estuvimos en el piso el me cargo en brazos y muy velozmente me sacó de aquella minería dejando atrás los gritos de mi nombre de mis amigos preocupados. Yo solo solté un grito. Cerré mis ojos en espera de lo peor. Me encogí en sus brazos y mis dos manos las aferre a ese tulipán poniéndolo en mi pecho. Sentía como la humedad me chocaba en la cara y me mojaba, sentía como mis cabellos se movían con la velocidad increíble de este ser. Luego todo paro. El se detuvo. Me percate que él en realidad era muy frio. Abrí mis ojos con temor. Y me quede asombrada de quien me había sacado de aquella cueva. Era un chico, de 19 o 20 años a lo mucho, tenía el cabello negro color azabache, ojos plateados brillosos, piel pálida, parecía nieve, me estaba mirando fijamente y tenía una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE DIMITRI

La tenía entre mis brazos, parecía muy asustada, no la culpo. Ella estaba mirándome con asombro. Aún la estaba cargando. Su piel era increíblemente caliente, y su sangre olía diferente a la normal. Su sangre no era corriente, olía exquisita, dulce, me tentaba a enterrar mis colmillos en ella y hacerme dueño de su alma. Su cabello era rojo fuego, sus ojos verde esmeralda, su piel era bronceada, tenía una mirada tierna e inocente que me encantaba. Estaba capturado por su belleza. Hace un tiempo que me buscaba una reina de las sombras y ella podría ser…

He visto varias mujeres, pero ninguna como ella, usualmente me fijo en las viles, pero ella me capturo con su ternura. Me la imagine como vampira tomando sangre. Eso es una mujer de ensueño. Me acerque más a ella y enterré mi cara entre su pelo, olía demasiado bien, olía a flores. Ella iba a ser mi mujer por el resto de mi eternidad, era perfecta, solo falta enamorarla y convertirla en vampiro, pero para hacer eso tendré que cambiar sangre con ella. Felizmente como vampiro, tengo poderes que me dan ventaja. Puedo obligar a la gente a hacer cosas que quiero, puedo obligar a olvidar como a sentir cosas que no querían. Aparte soy increíblemente fuerte y veloz, tengo genial oído y olfato, tenía ventaja y ella no se podría resistir.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE STARFIRE

Me bajó lentamente al suelo, estábamos en un bosque, sentí como mis pies tocaban el piso. El deslizo sus manos cuidadosamente en mis cintura para ayudarme a bajar, como lo sospeche, el era frío, tan frío como el hielo, era como pasar un hielo húmedo sobre tu piel pero que este no deje rastro de agua o humedad, tenía una piel demasiado suave. Yo temblé un poco ante su tacto.

-¿Cómo se llama, señorita?- dijo él.

-Me llamo Starfire.- le dije.- ¿Y tú?- pregunté.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE DIMITRI

Mi nombre… ¿Qué le digo? Mi nombre es muy antiguo, tendré que usar otro temporáneamente para que sospeche nada.

-Me llamo Dennis.- mentí.

-Bueno, Dennis, ¿puedo saber porque me trajo hasta aquí?- pregunto ella amablemente.

-Sospeche que no te gustaba la oscuridad.- dije.

-Y, disculpe mi atrevimiento, ¿usted me dejo este tulipán?- pregunto educadamente.

-Así es Starfire, una flor para otra flor.- dije haciéndola sonrojar.

-Ummm, gracias.- balbuceo con sus mejillas encendidas.

Yo sonreí, me encantaba como se sonrojaba, esa manera de que su sangre hervía haciendo que sus mejillas de tiñan con rubor y se vuelvan calientes por mi acción.

-Necesito regresar con mis amigos, deben estar preocupados por mí, o a lo mejor me están buscando.- dijo preocupada.

Yo aproveche para sacarle información.

-No te preocupes yo te llevo a tu casa, ¿dónde vives?- pregunte fingiendo inocencia.

-En una isla por la playa.- respondió dulcemente.

-¿Tú eres la que vive en esa torre en forma de "T"?- preguntando cuando recordé esa peculiar estructura.

-Así es mis amigos y yo construimos esa torre para vivir allí.- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, yo te llevo, prometo ser rápido.- dije tratando de sonar amable.

-Muchas gracias Dennis.- dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente.

-Súbete a mi espalda.- dije.- será más rápido.

Ella se vio confundida pero me hiso caso, se subió a mi espalda. Yo procedí a agarrar sus piernas para que no se caiga y ella puso un brazo debajo de mi brazo abrazándome por la espalda y el otro brazo rozando mi cuello.

-¿Lista?- pregunté.

-Claro amigo Dennis.- dijo ella dulcemente.

-Pues sujétate.- le dije amablemente.

Comencé a correr, a diferencia de los humanos, cuando corremos los vampiros, vemos todo con claridad. Puedo ver cada detalle de cada árbol, animal, o ser que se nos cruce en el camino. Ella estaba con su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro con los ojos cerrados. Tenía una expresión pacífica. Me encanta todo de ella, no puedo esperar para convertirla en mi reina de las sombras, aunque ella sea una princesa de la luz…

PUNTO DE VISTA DE STARFIRE

Era maravilloso, sentir como la briza revolvía mis cabellos. Era parecido a tener que volar, pero sin preocuparte. Simplemente era como sentirse libre. Abrí mis ojos, rápidamente me adapte a la velocidad. Era increíble, nunca había viajado tan rápido. Luego me percate de que nos dirigíamos a un precipicio, más abajo habían arboles y se comenzaba a divisar la torre "T". Yo me aferre al Dennis más fuerte al sospechar sus intenciones de saltar. El solo dio una risa suave.

-No te preocupes, confía en mí.- dijo.

Yo asentí. El a gran velocidad salto dejándonos en el vacío, yo no pude dar un pequeño grito. El rio un poco, el salto fue bastante largo, todo miedo se fue cuando estábamos en el aire, era como volar, me aferre un poco más a Dennis por temor a separarnos. Luego comenzó la caída, solté un gemido de los nervios. Pero el parecía tenerlo todo bajo control. Sentí como todo en mi interior se movía hacia arriba. Mi pelo se agitaba bruscamente. Cuando estábamos a punto de tocar el piso yo cerré mis ojos fuertemente esperando el impacto.

-Ves, te dije que no pasaría nada.- dijo con una risa encantadora.

-Aja.- dije aferrada a él un poco nerviosa por la adrenalina.

-Pronto te acostumbrarás.- murmuro por lo bajo.

Se inició la carrera nuevamente, pero, íbamos directo a la playa. Comencé a preguntarme que era él para tener semejantes poderes. Pero, no le di importancia, solo sabía que él no era humano, no lo podía discriminar, después de todo, yo tampoco lo era…

Llegamos a la playa, y él me bajo delicadamente, como si yo me fuera a quebrar en mil fragmentos de diamante.

-Bueno, si fueras resistente al agua te llevaría debajo de esta, puesto que no necesito respirar…- dijo.

-No te preocupes, yo puedo volar.- le dije con una sonrisa.

-No te importaría presentarme tu casa.- dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Claro que no, toma mi mano y esta vez te llevo yo.- dije.

Él sonrió y me dio su mano.

-Confía.- dije dulcemente.

-En ti, siempre.- me dijo dulcemente.

Yo comencé a volar hacia la torre, el estaba feliz. Yo sonreí al ver que él lo disfrutaba tanto como yo. Entramos a la torre. Lo dirigí al ascensor, luego por unos pasillos para terminar en la gran sala.

-Este es mi hogar.- dije dándole la bienvenida.

El silbo.

-Valla que es gigante.- dijo mirando todo minuciosamente.

-Pronto los demás llegaran.- dije informándole.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE DIMITRI

Esto me altero, entonces decidí hacer rápido mi jugada, intercambiar un poco de sangre y borrarle la memoria. Pero, al ver su armadura me pregunte cómo hacerlo. Le protegía el cuello y las muñecas. Entonces se me ocurrió.

-Starfire, disculpa ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro que sí amigo Dennis.- dijo dulcemente.

-Esa armadura que tienes, en el cuello y muñecas, ¿se puede quitar verdad?- pregunte dulcemente.

-Claro que sí, no está unida con mi top morado.- dijo amablemente.

Yo sonreí, era perfecto, se la podía quitar y volver a poner para ocultar su herida. Me acerque a ella. Me puse cara a cara con ella. Se sonrojo por la proximidad. Era hora de usar mis poderes. Agarre su barbilla obligándola a mirarme. Sus ojos eran increíblemente verdes. Comencé a hacer que mis poderes funcionen. Ella me miraba atentamente y las pupilas de sus ojos respondieron a las mías, la podía hipnotizar.

-¿Starfire?- pregunte.

-¿Si?- respondió ella automáticamente.

-Te puedes quitar por favor la armadura que cubre tu cuello.

-Sí.- dijo ella.

Ella levanto sus manos, sus ojos seguían posados en los míos. Puso su mano en la parte de atrás buscando un botón para presionarlo y hacer que esta armadura se caiga rendida ante sus pies, dejando al descubierto su cuello. Su cuello estaba impecable, ninguna cicatriz, _eso está a punto de cambiar _pensé.

-Quiero que te quedes quieta.- le dije.

-Sí.- respondió mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Yo me acerque a ella, enterré mi cara en su cabello y aspire fuertemente su aroma, me envenenaba como el más exquisito de los venenos. Puse mis labios en su cuello acariciándolo con ellos, ella soltó un suspiro. Yo sonreí. Abrí mis labios cuidadosamente poniendo al descubierto mis colmillos. Los enterré cuidadosamente sobre su piel haciendo que ella comience a temblar. Comenzó a gemir de dolor un poco pero como fui "compasivo" con mi mordida, solo le deje dos incisiones en el cuello. Ella igual gimió un poco. Su sangre igual que su aroma, era la más exquisita que había probado, era cálida, dulce, sabrosa… Me estaba sobrepasando con la cantidad de sangre que podía obtener de ella, pronto se desmallaría si continuo. Deje de beber su sangre, pasé mi lengua por mis sabios saboreándola. Ella estaba un poco más pálida y fría. Tenía los ojos cansados. Sus piernas iban a ceder, casi se cae. Yo la cargue y la llevé al gran sillón que estaba allí. La eche en el sillón.

-Ahora.- dije mientras me mordía la muñeca haciendo que sangre.- tú harás lo mismo.

Ella me miro, yo me senté detrás de ella haciendo que me use como silla, su espalda estaba apoyada en mi pecho y parte de mi brazo, la acune con el brazo que estaba sano, y con el otro (el que había mordido) le alcance mi muñeca para que pueda beber de ella. Ella no reclamo. Agarro mi muñeca suavemente y la llevó a sus labios. Ella era tan dulce que incluso en su forma de beber lo era. Pero, sus ansias eran terribles, bebía como si su vida dependiera de ello, bueno así era, mi sangre curaba, y a ella la ayudaría a recuperar lo que perdió, a mejorar su herida, y de paso le darían unos dones míos, como el de velocidad. Ella bebía mi sangre, me resultaba relajante. Mientras ella lo hacía yo acariciaba su cabello como si le diera apoyo. Ella paró de beber.

-Mejor.- pregunté.

-Sí.- dijo pero con sueño, otra cosa que podía provocar mi sangre.

-Bien, límpiate la boca que tienes manchas de sangre.- le dije con ternura.

Ella obedeció, se lamio los labios dejándolos solo un poco rojos pero libre de cualquier pancha de sangre que pudiera evidenciar lo que hizo. Yo le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Ahora, quiero que te pongas tu armadura.- le dije.

Ella se levanto y fue por su armadura y se la puso, tal como se lo pedí.

-No le vayas a contar a nadie lo que hiciste, no le cuentes a nadie que soy, solo tú me conoces por completo, ahora, tu no me tendrás miedo.- dije.- Ahora, duerme.- le ordene.

Ella parada hizo caso, se durmió y estuvo a punto de caerse, pero yo ya sostuve evitando su caída, la recorte sobre el sofá. La observe un rato mientras dormía plácidamente.

-Pronto serás completamente mía.- susurre en su oreja.

Luego me fui, sus amigos llegarían pronto y no me quería encontrar con ellos…

PUNTO DE VISTA DE ROBIN

Ella no contestaba su comunicador, pero por lo menos la podíamos localizar. Estaba muy preocupado por ella, si algo le pasaba nunca me lo perdonaría, preferiría morir primero yo antes que ella. Las angustias me comían los nervios, la amo demasiado aunque no pueda decírselo soy un héroe no hay tiempo para eso ¿o sí?, no puedo dejar que algo le pase.

-¿Cyborg, tienes su ubicación?- pregunte impaciente.

-Sí, la acabo de obtener, está en la torre de los Titanes.- dijo él sorprendido.

-¿Cómo es posible que esté allí y no nos avise?- explote.

-No lo sé hermano, he revisado donde ha estado todo el rato y no parece ella quien viajo hasta allá, fue muy rápida y fue por el bosque.- dijo sorprendido.

-¿Qué? Déjame ver.- le dije viendo el video que tenía de su señal.

Me sorprendí, solo Más y Menos o Kid Flash viajaba tan rápido.

-No es posible que viaje tan rápido.- dije.

-Oigan genios, ¿la encontraron?- dijo Raven que volvía de estar con los policías sobre el caso del minero, a su costado Chico Bestia.

-Sí, pero no sabemos cómo es posible…- dijo Cy.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo Chico Bestia.

-Miralo tu mismo.- dijo Cy.

Le puso el video de su señal y Chico Bestia se sorprendió.

-Wow, o alguien le puso un cohete en la espalda o ella comió demasiados dulces…- dijo CB.

-No es momento para bromas Chico Bestia…- dijo Raven.

-Bueno, que esperamos vamos a ver que le paso.- dijo Cyborg.

-Titanes, vamos.- dije.

Nos dirigimos a la torre, yo en mi moto y ellos en el auto, estaba ansioso, desesperado, solo quería verla y saber que estaba bien, solo quería oír su dulce voz, solo quería ver sus ojos con esa dulce mirada. Nada malo le puede pasar, ¿Verdad?

* * *

**Woooooow este (de lo que he escrito en general hasta ahora) ha sido el capítulo más largo que he escrito :D espero que les guste y dejen reviews porfaaaa :3**


	3. Pesadillas

**Hola mis adorados lectores, espero que la historia sea de su agrado, para que sepan, estas son las edades en la historia, **

**- ROBIN: 19 **

**- STARFIRE: 18 **

**- RAVEN: 18 **

**- CHICO BESTIA: 19 **

**- CYBORG: 20 **

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews :3 Y empezamos…**

**Love with Blood**

Chapter 3

**Pesadillas**

* * *

PUNTO DE VISTA DE ROBIN

_Nos dirigimos a la torre, yo en mi moto y ellos en el auto, estaba ansioso, desesperado, solo quería verla y saber que estaba bien, solo quería oír su dulce voz, solo quería ver sus ojos con esa dulce mirada. __Nada __malo__ le puede pasar, ¿Verdad?_

Cuando llegamos a la torre todo parecía tranquilo, cuando llegamos a la sala…

PUNTO DE VISTA DEL NARRADOR

Los Titanes llegaron a la sala y no esperaban encontrar semejante vista. Starfire estaba dormida en el sillón, estaba un poco pálida, todo parecía tranquilo, excepto que ella no dormía tranquila…

PUNTO DE VISTA DE RAVEN

Algo estaba mal, ella no fue la única en esta habitación, alguien más estuvo aquí… El aura de Starfire también tiene un cambio, no es dorada, blanca y verde como siempre… ahora estaba dorada, roja y verde. Eso es raro. Algo paso. Starfire estaba dormida, pero estaba inquieta aún en sueños, murmuraba cosas incoherentes y se movía nerviosamente, también se quejaba un poco de dolor.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE STARFIRE (SUEÑO/PESADILLA)

Estaba en un bosque, era de noche, la oscuridad inundaba el lugar. La luna estaba solitaria, no había ninguna estrella que la acompañe. Una ligera neblina inundaba el lugar. Estaba frío. Comencé a correr entre el bosque, estaba vestida con un vestido blanco, dejaba ver como cinco centímetros arriba de la rodilla dejando expuestas mis piernas, pero tenía una larga cola que eran como de dos metros, parecía un vestido de novia, estaba descalza. Mientras corría el vestido se movía a merced del viento y la rapidez, al igual que mi pelo. La neblina se hizo más espesa limitando aún más mi visibilidad. Comencé a jadear. Luego me voltee y me encontré con un chico de unos 19 o 20 años de edad, tenía la piel blanca como la nieve, ojos grises brillantes, vestía con una camisa negra, pantalones negros, zapatos negros, su pelo era negro y tenía una encantadora pero mortal sonrisa en su rostro. Yo me acerque, tenía curiosidad sobre este ser, luego lo identifique.

-¿Dennis?- pregunte curiosa.

-A tus órdenes.- dijo haciendo una reverencia caballerosamente.

Acto seguido me agarro la mano y deposito un beso en ella. Yo me sonroje ante este acto.

Él se acerco más a mí, cortando la distancia entre nosotros haciendo que su rostro quede a escasos centímetros del mío. Sentí como sus labios rozaban mi cara. Yo comencé a temblar. El sonrió.

-Eres mía.- dijo

Enterró su cara en mi pelo aspirando el aroma que desprendía de mi cabello.

-Mía y solo mía.- volvió a decir.- eres mía ahora y para siempre.- dijo.

Yo no podía moverme, estaba fascinada con él pero sentía que cometía un error con el simple hecho de estar en ese lugar. De lo poco que me quedaba de voluntad hice mi reclamo antes de caer en su merced.

-No, esto está mal.- murmure.

-No importa si está mal, tú eres mía.- dijo posesivamente.- y serás mi reina de las tinieblas…

-No…- murmure débilmente, mi voluntad me estaba fallando.

-Estas marcada, bebiste mi sangre, ya no hay marcha atrás.- dijo él con una sonrisa perversa pero encantadora.

-No…- me comencé a desesperar.

-Mía.- dijo.

-NO!

-Star, despierta.- escuche que me llamaban.

-No, no, no, no!- decía moviéndome de un lado al otro, estaba aterrada quería zafarme de los brazos de Dennis.

-Starfire, despierta!- gritaron las voces de mis amigos.

-NO!- grite despertándome de la pesadilla.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE RAVEN

Algo estaba realmente mal con ella, cuando se despertó unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, ella estaba aterrada, eso se podía ver en su aura que estaba alterada. La observé detenidamente, esto estaba mal, hay algo que no podía descifrar que era, algo la estaba perturbando.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE STARFIRE

Estaba aterrada, recordé lo que hice, pero no podía decírselo nada a mis amigos, no podía hablar nada sobre Dennis. Sea lo que sea que el haya hecho ahora estaba capturada por él. Recuerdo que yo no quise hacer lo que hice, pero no reclamaba, cuando él me decía que haga algo en ese me momento me nacía obedecer sus órdenes, estaba completamente a su merced.

-Star, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- pregunto Robin.

-Yo, no se.- mentí, no podía hablar de Dennis.

-Star no mientas.- dijo Raven.

-Enserio amiga Raven, no sé cómo llegue aquí.- dije nerviosa.

-Star, ¿Estás bien?- dijo Chico Bestia.- Estas un poco pálida.- dijo preocupado.

-Estoy bien amigos, ahora si no les importa, mejor voy a mi habitación.- dije sintiéndome rara.

Cuando me paré del sofá me sentí un poco débil y casi me caigo, de no ser que Robin me atrapo en el aire evitando que tenga un accidente.

-Star!- dijo Robin preocupado.

-Mmmm, lo lamento.- dije apenada.

-Star, ¿enserio estas bien?- dijo él con sospecha.

-Sí amigo Robin, no te preocupes.- le dije con una sonrisa.

Me dirigí volando a mi habitación, cuando entre me eche en mi cama, me sentía en verdad muy agotada. Mire por la ventana, nublado. Me pare y me dirigí a la ventana y la abrí. Cerré las cortinas. Dejé la ventana abierta para que entre aire fresco. Agarre ropa para dormir, mis toallas y me dirigí a la ducha. Necesitaba tomarme un baño. Cuando entre en el baño, proseguí a quitarme la ropa, lo siguiente me dejo perturbada. En mi cuello, dos pequeñas incisiones color escarlata. Me acerque al espejo para ver mejor, toque con la yema de los dedos esas heridas gemelas. Cuando las rocé sentí un agudo dolor, serán pequeñas pero arden. _Dennis_ pensé. Él fue, lo recuerdo como si fuera un sueño, yo no me reusé a ninguno de sus caprichos y mandatos. Pero, no quería reusarme ¿o sí? ¿El me gustaba? Porque si bien no recuerdo, el me atraía mucho antes de que él bebiera de mi sangre y me obligase a tomar la suya. ¿Lo amaba? De alguna forma me refería a mí como suya. _No_, pensé, eso no es posible, como lo puedo amar si ahora me queda en claro que él fue quien mato al pobre minero. Aunque mi herida era muy diferente a la suya.

Decidí tomar el baño para despejar mi mente, mis dudas, mis emociones. Mientras sentía como el calor del agua caliente me limpiaba conseguí tranquilizarme un poco. Cuando salí de la ducha seque mi cabello con la toalla dejándolo húmedo, me lo peiné y me puse mi pijama, que consistía en un simple camisón blanco que me llegaba hasta las rodillas, era un poco pegado a mi figura, pero la parte de la falda era completamente suelta. Me mire al espejo, ese camisón me recordó a la pesadilla que había tenido hace poco. Sacudí levemente mi cabeza desechando ese recuerdo, luego note que mi herida estaba al descubierto. Mis amigos no pueden saber sobre Dennis. Para mi suerte, mi cabello era largo, lo acomode sobre la herida cubriéndola por completo. Agarre mi toalla y salí del baño en dirección a mi cuarto, ya estaba oscureciendo.

Llegue mi cuarto y pude notar que se había movido la cortina un poco. _Debe ser el viento_ pensé. Dejé mi toalla en su sitio, y proseguí a acostarme en mi cama, tenía sueño, cuando estuve a punto de dormir, una ráfaga de viento movió las cortinas mostrando la luna llena. Yo cerré mis ojos y me quede rendida ante el sueño.

PUNTO DE VISTA DEL NARRADOR

Starfire se quedo dormida, pero ella no se había percatado que no estaba sola en su cuarto. Un chico había entrado por la ventana, él se movió entre las sombras para quedar junto a la dulce princesa Tamaraniana que reposaba en su cama plácidamente dormida. Se agacho hasta quedar a su altura poniendo una de sus rodillas en el piso. Con una mano le acarició la mejilla mientras la miraba con esos impresionantes ojos plateados brillantes. Le acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja y susurro.

-Esta noche, amaras a la oscuridad.- dijo con su voz encantadora.

En el rostro del vampiro comenzó a formarse una sonrisa perversa acompañada de sus brillantes ojos que resaltaban en la oscuridad. Besó con ternura el sitio donde había dejado su marca en la chica, la herida en el cuello. Esa noche, muchas cosas cambiarían…

* * *

**Holaaa aquí termino, los dejo en suspenso sobre qué pasará e.e Espero que les guste mi historia *-* Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews :3 Y, hasta el siguiente capi :D**


	4. Ligada a un vampiro

**Hola mis adorados lectores :D espero que les guste la historia hasta ahora, les tengo malas noticias… mis vacaciones se acabaron y ya no pondré tan seguido los fic (actualizarlos a diario) pero prometo no abandonarlos, jamás lo haría. El fic de "Ask de los Jóvenes Titanes" se actualizará cada sábado. En cambio este, será más seguido (pero si me tardo un poco es por las tareas no me culpen D:) Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, los amo enserio :3 Bueno, empecemos la historia…**

**Love with Blood**

Chapter 4:

**Ligada a un vampiro**

* * *

Starfire se quedo dormida, pero ella no se había percatado que no estaba sola en su cuarto. Un chico había entrado por la ventana, él se movió entre las sombras para quedar junto a la dulce princesa Tamaraniana que reposaba en su cama plácidamente dormida. Se agacho hasta quedar a su altura poniendo una de sus rodillas en el piso. Con una mano le acarició la mejilla mientras la miraba con esos impresionantes ojos plateados brillantes. Le acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja y susurro.

-Esta noche, amaras a la oscuridad.- dijo con su voz encantadora.

En el rostro del vampiro comenzó a formarse una sonrisa perversa acompañada de sus brillantes ojos que resaltaban en la oscuridad. Besó con ternura el sitio donde había dejado su marca en la chica, la herida en el cuello. Esa noche, muchas cosas cambiarían…

PUNTO DE VISTA DE DIMITRI

Esta noche ella se enamoraría de mí. Ella anhelaría ser mi mujer, ser mi reina de las sombras, pero para eso ella va a tener que gustarle la oscuridad, no sería fácil siendo ella una princesa de la luz, pero ella será mía. Ella tenía un vestido blanco, genial. Cuando me metí en su cabeza mientras dormía le hice una expectación de cómo sería esta noche, y claramente siguió lo que le pedí en sus sueños. Puedo manipular mentes débiles cuando se me plazca y la suya no era nada difícil de dominar.

Comencé a meterme en su cabeza para dominar sus actos mientras dormía, se volvería momentáneamente como algo parecida a una sonámbula. Era lo mismo que hipnotizarla despierta pero ella lo soñaría con una escena diferente en sueños, una escena que yo puedo dirigir. Me adueñe de sus sueños otra vez, ahora era una pradera llena de rosas el escenario. Ella con el actual vestido blanco y yo de negro, como actualmente estoy. Ella estaba, en su sueño, corriendo por la pradera oliendo el aroma embriagante de las rosas. Yo me acerqué a ella. A la hora que me miró se quedo hipnotizada, era de noche, pero no había neblina y estaba claramente despejado dejándonos a la luz de la luna. Ella se veía hermosa en ese vestido, parecía un ángel… que pronto sería de la oscuridad. Me acerque a ella y sostuve su mano besándola largamente. Pude sentir como en la realidad su corazón latía un poco más acelerado. Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en mi rostro.

En sus sueños la lleve de la mano hacía un lugar con una laguna. La luz se reflejaba en esta dando un esplendido espectáculo de luces moviéndose al compás del agua. Ella miraba maravillada el lugar, era hora de hacer mi jugada. Hice que en sus sueños se pare y comience a caminar. Salimos de su habitación. Yo me quedaba por las sombras por si alguien no estuviera dormido. Yo con la mente la dirigía hacia la azotea, ella caminaba derecha sin vacilaciones por las sombras de los corredores, yo mantenía mi distancia mientras la observaba caminar.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE RAVEN

Alguien más estaba aquí, podía sentir su poder más no su vida. Me preocupaba, nunca había sentido a alguien así. Luego sentí una mente más. ¿Era una mente dormida? Aquellas fuentes pasaron por la puerta de mi habitación. Una de las presencias era familiar, la otra no. La otra era desconocida y podía presentir peligro, arrogancia, deseo, codicia, avaricia, ansias y también… podía presentir la muerte. Comencé a sentir miedo. Trate de tranquilizarme pero no podía dejar de pensar en una cosa:

La muerte está aquí.

Me levante de mi cama en busca de mi capucha. Me la puse y me dispuse en ir a las habitaciones de mis amigos tele-transportándome para avisarles del peligro. Primero me dirigí donde Cyborg para que rastree a este ser. Me aparecí en su habitación y lo desperté.

-Cyborg despierta, es una emergencia.- le dije con un tono un poco desesperado.

-Ammm, ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- dijo él despertándose.

-Hay alguien más en la torre, pero esa cosa es muy poderosa, tenemos que sacarlo de aquí que tengo un mal presentimiento.- dije con seriedad.- necesito que lo trates de rastrear.- proseguí.

-Ahora mismo, ve por los demás y tráelos aquí.- dijo mientras verificaba una máquina en su brazo.

Yo asentí y me envolví en mi aura negra dirigiéndome a Chico Bestia. Cuando aparecí en su habitación un desagradable olor se adueño de mis fosas nasales. Trate de ignorar el olor, era desagradable estar allí, pero no me arriesgaría a perderlo. Fui hasta donde estaba.

-Chico Bestia despierta es una emergencia.- le dije insistente.

-Mmmm 5 minutitos más mami, no quiero ir al colegio.- dijo entre dormido y despierto.

-Chico Bestia no soy tu madre, soy Raven y despierta de una buena vez.- le dije perdiendo la paciencia.

-Mmmm…- siguió roncando.

-No me queda otra que llevarte dormido.- dije resignada.

Lo abracé y nos envolví en mi aura negra y llegamos hasta el cuarto de Cyborg. Él cuándo me vio y soltó una pequeña risita.

-No te burles, es solo que no lo pude despertar.- le dije fulminándolo con la mirada.

-No te preocupes yo me encargo de despertarlo.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo asentí y desaparecí de su habitación para ir con Robin. Llegue a su cuarto y él estaba dormido. Me acerque a él y lo trate de despertar.

-Robin, Robin despierta.- le dije.- es una emergencia.

-Mmmm ¿Qué sucede?- dijo despertándose lo más rápido posible.

-Hay un intruso en la torre, pero es muy poderoso, ven te voy a llevar con Cyborg.- le dije.

-Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.- dijo decidido.

Se puso a mi costado y desaparecimos para llegar con Cyborg. Él noto que aún me faltaba una persona.

-¿Y Star?- pregunto Robin.

-Ahora voy por ella.- le dije.

-Apúrate por favor.- dijo preocupado.

Yo asentí y desaparecí de mi habitación entre mi aura negra. Llegue a la habitación de Starfire y no me espere encontrarme con lo siguiente. ¡Estaba vacía! La comencé a buscar por toda su habitación y luego me di cuenta que el aura "familiar" que había sentido era ella. Me dirigí rápidamente a la habitación de Cyborg. Aparecí bruscamente captando la atención de todos, mi rostro mostraba miedo puro. Algo le iba a pasar a Star, algo que le puede costar la vida.

-Y Star?- pregunto Robin nervioso.

-Ella está con esa cosa.- dije revelando el paradero de nuestra amiga.

-¡¿Cómo es posible?!- estallo Robin.

-Cuando sentí a ese ser, no estaba solo… estaba con alguien cuya aura se me era familiar que estaba en una especie de trance, pero no pensé que era Star, ahora ella no está en su cuarto y eso significa que era ella la que acompañaba a esa criatura.- dije apunto del colapso nervioso.

-Vamos por ella, ¿Dónde está?- pregunto Robin impaciente.

-En la azotea.- dijo Cyborg.

-Vamos.- dijo Robin corriendo.

-Viejo, para.- dijo Chico Bestia.

-¿Qué no entienden? ¡Star está en peligro, debemos salvarla!- dijo Robin desesperado.

-Escucha Robin, no sabemos qué es esta cosa así que será mejor ser lo más discreto posible, tenemos que ser dueños del silencio. No podemos atacar de frente porque no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos.- dijo Cyborg tratando de tranquilizar a Robin.

-Está bien, vamos… pero con cuidado.- dijo Robin tratando de autocontrolarce.

Nos dirigimos a la puerta de la azotea y efectivamente ella estaba allí parada en el borde del límite de la azotea, un paso más, un movimiento en falso y ella caería a su perdición.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE ROBIN

Ella estaba a un paso de una caída mortal, ella estaba con los ojos cerrados y tambaleaba un poco. Nos quedamos ocultos entre las sombras, pero cada fibra de mi ser decía salir de mi escondite e ir al encuentro de ella para protegerla. Estaba a punto de salir de mi escondite cuando veo una figura salir de las sombras y dirigirse hacia ella. Con la poca luz que había pude ver su rostro. Era un muchacho como de 20 o 19 años, tenía el pelo negro azabache, piel demasiado pálida y ojos plateados que destacaban en la oscuridad. Se dirigió a Star sin vacilar. Se puso en frente de ella y la tomo de la cintura. Los celos me consumían, ¿Quién es ese para hacerle eso a MI Star? ¡Ella es mía! Ella estaba como si estuviera dormida, no abría sus ojos, no trataba de zafarse del agarre de él. El la abrazó muy fuerte, con una mano en la espalda y la otra en su cabeza. Los celos me consumían, ¿porqué no hacía nada Starfire? Continué observando detenidamente. Enterró su cabeza en el cabello de ella aspirando fuertemente su aroma.

-Pronto serás mía.- dijo él, Star ni se movía, parecía una estatua.

-Mía y solo mía.- continuo él.- mía para la eternidad.- dijo mientras ponía al expuesto el cuello de Starfire.

-Pronto serás mi reina de las sombras.- sentenció.

Yo solo quería ir donde estaba Starfire agarrarla en mis brazos y decirle a ese idiota que se aleje de ella, decirle que ella en realidad es mía. Observe como se acercaba a su cuello. Él comenzó a sonreír. Una sonrisa llena de malicia, una sonrisa perversa, una sonrisa llena de codicia, una sonrisa macabra, una sonrisa que revelaba el deseo, una sonrisa siniestra. Él separó sus labios mostrando dos colmillos afilados. Terror comencé a sentir, terror no por mí, sino por Star. Pero estaba paralizado ante la escena, mi cuerpo no me respondía. Él acerco sus colmillos al cuello de Starfire y la mordió. Ella comenzó a gemir de dolor, luego comenzó a gritar de dolor, él solo la abrazo más fuerte mientras bebía de su vida, yo estaba impactado, tenía que hacer algo.

PUNTO DE VISTA DEL NARRADOR

Los titanes estaban impactados mirando la escena. Starfire estaba rendida ante el vampiro sanguinario que se había apoderado de ella. Ella estaba más pálida, ya so se movía y sus piernas se doblaron. Dimitri la abrazaba de tal forma que evitaba que ella se cayera. Luego dejo de beber de su cuello dejando visible como seguía saliendo sangre de la pelirroja y como sus colmillos salían al expuesto con sangre. La sangre de la pelirroja se confundía con sus cabellos.

-Bien, ahora es tu turno.- dijo Dimitri cambiando de posición a la pelirroja.

Ante el movimiento ella se quejo de dolor, ya había perdido demasiada sangre en un día. Ella estaba indefensa le costaba moverse.

-Preciosa, abre tus hermosos labios para que no mueras.- dijo amablemente Dimitri.

Ella le hizo caso y acepto la muñeca de Dimitri con sangre. Ella débilmente agarro su muñeca con las dos manos y la llevo a sus labios. Ella comenzó a beber su sangre con ansias, sentía que lo necesitaba, sentía que su vida dependía de ello. Y definitivamente estaba en lo correcto. Mientras bebía recobraba sus fuerzas, recobraba su salud, pero tenía el efecto de que ella necesite dormir más, tenía el efecto de que sus sentidos se agudicen, y en que piense en tomar sangre aunque no tenga los colmillos y no lo necesite, aún no era vampiro, aún…

Los titanes miraron horrorizados la escena y decidieron intervenir. Salieron de su escondite.

-ALTO!- grito Robin con furia.

Dimitri alzo la vista, Starfire ni se inmuto seguía dormida tomando la sangre de, como ella se refería, su "dueño". Dimitri embozo una sonrisa perversa. Robin vio a Star que seguía dormida en estado de sonambulismo.

-Starfire para.- dijo Robin tratando de llamar su atención.

Dimitri soltó una risa llena de malicia. Y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza pelirroja de la chica como si se tratase de una criatura.

-No te va a hacer caso.- dijo Dimitri sin quitar la vista de la Tamaraniana.

-La tienes en un trance, la has hipnotizado, ¿verdad?- dijo Raven fríamente.

-Que inteligente querida, así es.- Respondió Dimitri.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?, ¿tú fuiste quien mato al pobre minero?- interrogo Robin sin paciencia.

-Sí yo lo asesine, supongo que sospecharan de mi naturaleza.- dijo Dimitri con una mirada macabra.

-Eres un vampiro.- dijo Raven fríamente.

-Exacto… Mi nombre real es Dimitri.- dijo Dimitri presentándose y formando una sonrisa siniestra.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo Chico Bestia.

-¿No es obvio? Soy un vampiro, quiero sangre y esta dulce e irresistible mujer tiene la mejor sangre que haya probado, pero aparte es la más hermosa que haya visto y quiero que sea mía.- dijo con voz macabra.

-Nunca será tuya.- dijo Robin lleno de ira.

-Oh, créeme ya empezó a ser mía.- dijo mientras dirigió su mirada a la dulce muchacha que seguía tomando sus sangre con delicadeza pero ferocidad.

-Déjala ir.- dijo Robin amenazantemente.

Dimitri río perversamente y dijo:

-¿Enserio crees que la dejaré ir? Ella incluso me ama, ella piensa de sí misma como mía.- dijo orgullosamente.

-Eso no es posible.- dijo Robin convenciéndose que no podía ser cierto.

-Claro que lo es, eso es gracias a que toma mi sangre y yo la suya, es nuestro lazo de unión y cada vez es más fuerte, no hay nada que puedas hacer…

Robin gruño, se sentía impotente. Ella era el amor de su vida y no renunciaría a ella tan facilemente.

-Starfire, ya puedes parar de beber.- dijo Dimitri dulcemente en la oreja de Star.

Ella paro de beber inmediatamente, tenía los labios rojos.

-Límpiate.- le dijo Dimitri suavemente.

Ella obedeció y se lamió los labios y se paso la lengua por los dientes.

-Quiero que abras tus ojos.- le susurro tiernamente en el oído.

Ella poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos y miró a sus compañeros que estaban frente a ella. Ella comenzó a recuperar su sentido de la realidad.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE STARFIRE

¿Qué había pasado? Solo recuerdo ese hermoso lugar en una laguna y estar con Dennis. DENNIS su nombre retumbo en mi mente como un rayo. Recupere el sentido y alguien me estaba abrazando, desee que fuese Robin pero él estaba frente mío observándome aterrorizado como el resto de mis compañeros. Un dolor punzante tenía en el cuello, me lleve las yemas de los dedos a mi cuello para comprobar lo que temía, Dennis se había alimentado de mí nuevamente. Comencé a temblar un poco de nervios, voltee ligeramente mi cabeza para mirar a Dennis.

-Dennis.- susurre al mirar su rostro angelical pero mortal.

-Hola belleza.- dijo dulcemente.

Su aliento frío rozó mi cara embriagándome. La fría sensación que el producía con su tacto me daba escalofríos, pero era una sensación que me atraía. Yo me quede hipnotizada, no sabía que me pasaba, solo no podía resistir la atracción que tenía hacia él. Pero ahora mis amigos lo conocían, probablemente lo vieron tomar mi sangre y yo tomar la suya. La idea de que mis amigos hayan visto espeluznante espectáculo me dejaba sin aliento y nerviosa.

-Starfire.- dijo la voz de Robin.

Yo instantáneamente lo mire aterrada, sentía pánico de Dennis de lo que me puede hacer, pero… me atraía, sentía atracción del peligro que podía correr. También sentía pánico de que pensaran de mi mis compañeros.

-Starfire, eres mía.- susurro Dennis en mi oído.

Su aliento en mi oreja me hizo temblar más aún. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Pude sentir la mano de Dennis subir desde mi abdomen hasta mi cuello acariciándome por la zona de las heridas gemelas. Su tacto tan frio como el hielo me provoco escalofríos.

-Starfire aléjate de él.- grito Robin.

En verdad quería alejarme pero no podía, él me tenía atrapada. Mi cuerpo no respondía por miedo. No respondía por la gran atracción que sentía por Dennis, por el peligro, por la muerte.

-Yo… no puedo.- confesé con miedo.

-Está obligada.- explico Raven.- Él la tiene en un trance.- dijo Ella mirando con odio a Dennis.

-Otra vez querida, estas en lo correcto.- dijo Dennis.

-Ella está ligada a Dimitri.- dijo Robin entendiendo y sentenciándome.

-¿Dimitri?- pregunte.

-Mi verdadero nombre preciosa.- dijo él amablemente.

-Yo… estoy… ¿ligada a ti?- pregunte confundida.

-Así es, eres mía ahora y pronto tú lo vas a aceptar y amar.- dijo encantadoramente.

Me miro fijamente, pude sentir como mis voluntades se desvanecían, todo lo que existía para mí ahora era solo Dimitri.

-Ahora dilo, eres mía.- dijo mirándome con atrayentes ojos plateados.

-Yo soy tuya.- dije inconscientemente sentenciándome.

PUNTO DE VISTA DEL NARRADOR

Los titanes miraron aterrados la escena, Raven sabía que la había hipnotizado pero Star si en el fondo lo admitía. Robin sentía que los celos, la ira lo consumían. Sentía que su corazón se estaba rompiendo en pedazos por ese robador de sangre. Él la recuperaría, no se daría por vencido aunque ella… este ligada a Dimitri.

* * *

**Waaaaaa aquí el siguiente capi :'D espero que les guste la historia en verdad me esfuerzo por hacerla genial. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y hasta el próximo capi :3**


	5. La caída de un ángel

**Hola mis amador lectores, espero que la historia sea de su agrado, muchas gracias por sus reviews :3 Y, empezamos…**

**Love with Blood**

Chapter 5:

**La caída de un angel**

* * *

PUNTO DE VISTA DE STARFIRE

-Yo… estoy… ¿ligada a ti?- pregunte confundida.

-Así es, eres mía ahora y pronto tú lo vas a aceptar y amar.- dijo encantadoramente.

Me miro fijamente, pude sentir como mis voluntades se desvanecían, todo lo que existía para mí ahora era solo Dimitri.

-Ahora dilo, eres mía.- dijo mirándome con sus atrayentes ojos plateados.

-Yo soy tuya.- dije inconscientemente sentenciándome.

PUNTO DE VISTA DEL NARRADOR

Los titanes miraron aterrados la escena, Raven sabía que la había hipnotizado pero Star si en el fondo lo admitía. Robin sentía que los celos, la ira lo consumían. Sentía que su corazón se estaba rompiendo en pedazos por ese robador de sangre. Él la recuperaría, no se daría por vencido aunque ella… este ligada a Dimitri.

-La estas obligando- dijo enfurecida Raven.

-Querida, ella lo admite.- dijo Dimitri con una sonrisa.

-No, así no es, he leído sobre criaturas de la noche como tú, ustedes pueden manipular a sus víctimas usando el poder mental, la estas obligando…- dijo Raven enfurecida.

-Ya veremos, esta adorable criatura me ama, me desea, quiere ser mía… y no arruinare sus preciados deseos, ella será mi reina.- dijo con una sonrisa perversa y encantadora al mismo tiempo.

-Eso lo veremos.- dijo Robin desafiante.

-Viejo no sabes con quienes te estás metiendo.- advirtió Chico Bestia.

-Al contrario, ustedes no saben con quién se enfrentan, pero no perderé mi tiempo con ustedes ella es mía y solo mía.- dijo posesivamente el vampiro.

Dimitri la cargo en brazos, Starfire estaba con la mirada fija en él. Dimitri le dirigió una mirada en cantadora y dijo:

-Duerme.

La encantadora voz del vampiro surgió efecto y instantáneamente la pelirroja cayó presa bajo un profundo sueño.

-Suéltala.- dijo peligrosamente Robin lleno de furia.

-Lo lamento pero, no perderé mi cita con esta belleza, esta noche ella será mía.- dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

Nadie se espero lo que iba a hacer el vampiro, él salto desde el borde de la torre hacía una caída libre con Starfire en brazos. Gritos de pánico se oyeron de los titanes. Miraron abajo y ellos no estaban, habían desaparecido en la profunda oscuridad.

-Starfire!- se oyó gritar a Robin hacia el vacio.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE DIMITRI

Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección comencé a correr encima del agua, mi rapidez me lo permitía hacer. La última vez no lo hice porque quería que ella mi invite a entrar o no podría pasar a su torre, cosas de vampiros. Nos dirigí al bosque. Ella seguía profundamente dormida entre mis brazos. Yo sonreí al recordar lo que iba a hacer esta noche, ella sería mi reina, la convertiría en vampiro. Y ella conmigo tomaríamos lo que queramos y seriamos los dueños de la oscuridad. Estábamos en un bosque. Los árboles eran inmensos. Ella seguía dormida, se veía tan delicada, tan frágil. Procedí a despertarla.

-Starfire.- la llame.- despierta mi bella flor.

Ella se removió entre mis brazos y abrió sus ojos mirándome tiernamente.

-Buenas noches princesa.- dije dándole la bienvenida.

-Dimitri.- susurro ella.

Yo la baje haciendo que quede parada en el césped. La abrace y grabe el dulce aroma de su sangre, esta iba a ser su última noche como mortal.

-Voy a extrañarte como humana.- murmure mientras acariciaba su rostro con mis labios.

Ella tembló un poco. Pero no se resistía ella seguía allí parada junto a mí. Ella estaba a mi merced.

-Súbete en mi espalda, esta noche tu muerte será memorable y tu renacimiento será esperado.- dije mientras la colocaba en mi espalda.

-¿Muerte?- ella pregunto temerosa.

-Y resurrección.- dije sentenciándola.

Comenzó la carrera de ida hacia la ciudad, la iba a llevar al edificio más alto. Cambiaria con ella por última vez sangre y la haría saltar al vacío haciendo que muera. Luego en pocas horas ella volvería a la vida y tendría que matar por primera vez para convertirse en un vampiro, y en mi reina de las sombras...

PUNTO DE VISTA DE ROBIN

Estaba desesperado, ella no tenía su traje ni su comunicador, no la podía localizar. Estaba en manos de ese chupasangre maldito. Estaba furioso, angustiado, lleno de ira y con el corazón a punto de explotar. ¿Cómo la voy a proteger si no se donde rayos esta? Todos estábamos en la sala buscando algo con que localizarla. Me senté en el sofá poniendo mis manos en mi pelo tirándolo con fuerza como si me quisiera sacar desde la raíz mientras me tapaba la cara. Comencé a pensar… como localizarla. Luego se me ocurrió.

-Raven.- dije esperanzado.

-¿Qué?- dijo ella con su fría voz.

-¿No puedes tratar de hacer contacto psíquico con ella o con él?- dije impaciente.

Ella me miro y sus ojos se abrieron como si recién se diera cuenta.

-Espero que pueda.- dijo mientras levitaba y se ponía en posición de loto.

Todos la miramos atentos a espera de alguna noticia.

-La tengo, está en la ciudad.- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué más ves?- dijo Chico Bestia acercándose a ella.

-Puedo sentir mucho viento en la cara, es como si fuera a gran velocidad.- dijo ella tratando de concentrarse.

-¿Algo más que puedas ver?- dijo Cyborg.

-Puedo escuchar los pensamientos de Star, pero son confusos.- dijo ella.

-¿Qué piensa?- dije impaciente.

-Solo entiendo algunas palabras…- dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

-Cualquier cosa nos ayudara a encontrarla.- dijo Chico Bestia.

-Muerte, resurrección, sangre… no tengo mucho de ella.- dijo ella frustrada.

-Trata de entrar en la cabeza de Dimitri.- la presione.

-No es fácil, el es muy poderoso.- dijo ella molesta.

-Solo intenta.- dijo Chico Bestia consolándola.

Ella se relajo un poco y frunció el ceño.

-También, algunas palabras clave.- dijo.- Muerte, resurrección, sangre, caída, edificio, altura…- ella paró y abrió los ojos de golpe.- ¡La va a matar en el edificio más alto de la ciudad!- dijo ella desesperada.

Sentí que mi corazón se detenía, esto no puede estar pasando, simplemente no puede. Mi mundo se destruiría si ella no estaba en el conmigo.

-¿¡Cuál es el edificio más alto de la ciudad!?- grite.

Cyborg corrió a la computadora y comenzó a buscar.

-Tengo las coordenadas, hay que apurarnos!- dijo él.

-Titanes vamos!- grite.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE DIMITRI

Allí estábamos, en el edificio más alto de toda la ciudad que tenía un poco más de cien pisos. Estábamos en la azotea y en el borde, un paso más y tenías una caída hacia un abismo. Las luces de los anuncios, de los carros y de los postes alumbraba el fondo. Ella estaba de espaldas mío a un paso de su muerte. Yo la abrazaba por la espalda con mi cara hundida en su cuello saboreando el aroma.

-Pronto serás mi reina de las sombras.- le dije.

-No quiero morir.- me dijo asustada.

-No morirás por completo, luego volverás a mí como mi reina.- le dije tranquilizándola.

-Me da miedo la caída.- confesó con una lágrima en su cara.

Yo la voltee quedando frente a frente con ella quien había comenzado a sollozar.

-Shhhhh.- la consolé.- será muy rápido, no sentirás nada.- de dije limpiando sus lágrimas.

Ella me miro con los ojos vidriosos, estaba aterrada, tenía su carita tierna. Yo sonreí encantadoramente.

-Ahora.- dije- antes de saltar, cambiaremos un poco de sangre, voy a extrañar demasiado tu sabor.- dije mientras ponía mis labios en su cuello.

Pude sentir como temblaba, su pánico, sus nervios, ella estaba aterrada. Yo le besé el cuello haciendo que se le erice la piel. Luego mordí su cuello. Tome la sangre que quería pero sin matarla, ella gritaba de dolor pero no me importaba yo seguía. Quería aprovechar su última noche como mortal. Ella ya estaba desvaneciéndose, ya no gritaba. Paré de beber su sangre despidiéndome de su exquisito sabor.

-Bueno, ahora tú beberás mi sangre.- le dije.

Yo mordí mi muñeca y se la ofrecí, ella sin resistirse la tomo y bebió de mi sangre.

-Necesito que tomes una buena cantidad para que puedas volver a la vida, pero no te preocupes, en realidad no habrá problema con eso.- le dije.

Ella siguió tomando mi sangre con ansias mientras me miraba a los ojos, yo le acaricié la mejilla alentándola a seguir. Grabé en mi memoria su dulce aroma, su ternura, no sabía exactamente como sería de vampira pero ansiaba conocer a la nueva vampiresa que sería mi reina.

-Es suficiente, ya es hora.- le dije, ella paró de beber.

-No, no lo es aléjate de ella.- dijo una voz detrás de mí.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE ROBIN

Allí estaba Starfire, a un paso de la muerte, con su vestido blanco que se movía con sus cabellos al compás del viento. Él me miró con odio y desprecio. Luego una sonrisa siniestra cruzo por su rostro.

-Llegaron tarde, no hay nada que puedan hacer.- dijo él.

PUNTO DE VISTA DEL NARRADOR

Dimitri miro fijamente los ojos de Starfire y le dijo.

-Salta y no vueles.- le dijo seriamente.- Morirás.- la sentenció.

Todos miraban atónitos la escena y todo pasó como en cámara lenta. Los gritos desesperados de los Titanes mientras corrian hacia Star para detenerla y los desgarradores gritos de Robin. Starfire caminó hacia el borde y sin pensarlo dos veces, sin alguna pisca de voluntad en su ser impidiéndoselo salto al abismo. Robin corrió al borde y grito a todo pulmón su nombre rasgándose la garganta y llorando de agonía. La caída parecía infinita.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE ROBIN

Ella caía, esto era un deja vu, pude revivir la misma escena de cómo mi madre caía hacia su muerte junto a mi padre en el acto del circo. Y otra vez yo no podía hacer nada, otra vez veía el camino de la muerte del ser que más amaba. Ella era como un ángel que se caía. Ella con su vestido blanco, ojos verde esmeralda, piel bronceada como de oro, cabellos rojos escarlata mirándome en forma de despedida mientras caía a las garras de la muerte.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE STARFIRE

Sentía como la gravedad me jalaba hacia mi fin, yo miraba hacia donde estaba Robin mirándome aterrado, yo extendí mis brazos hacia él como si me pudiese sacar de mi horrible destino. Estaba a punto de chocarme contra el suelo. Cerré mis ojos lentamente despidiéndome de la vida y espere el impacto que me quitaría la vida.

PUNTO DE VISTA DEL NARRADOR

Starfire impacto contra la pista, varios autos frenaron para no arrollarla causando tráfico. Un desgarrador grito de escucho en las alturas, un grito de dolor de un líder que acababa de ver como el amor de su vida estaba muerta. Una tormenta se desato. El clima parecía llorar la muerte de la Tamaraniana. Pero… ella reviviría, ¿verdad?

* * *

**WOOOOOW aquí el siguiente capi, espero que les haya gustado :3 Hasta el próximo capi y cuídenseee :D**


	6. Espera, Depresión, Odio y Desesperación

**Hola mis adorados lectores, lo lamento por la espera, solo que hay demasiadas tareas D: pareciera que los profes no quisieran que siga con mi historia! Malditos -.-' Pero aquí estoy, con un nuevo capi :D espero que les guste la historia hasta ahora, y muchísimas gracias por sus reviews en verdad me alegran mucho el día :3 Y… empezamos.**

**Love with Blood**

Chapter 6

**Espera, Depresion, ****Odio**** y Desesperación**

* * *

PUNTO DE VISTA DE ROBIN

Revivía ese recuerdo una y otra vez. Ella caminando al vacio, ella cayendo como un ángel a un infierno, el impacto contra el suelo, tan duro y seco, su muerte instantánea fue, más su caída una eternidad. Parecía como si fuera una pesadilla, todo paso en cámara lenta pero no pude reaccionar. No la pude salvar. Le falle como a mi madre. Pude ver con toda claridad aquellos ojos esmeraldas que me miraban fijamente mientras iba hacia su final. Ella caía, como un ángel. Ella iba a su muerte. Ella iba hacia las sombras que serian su perdición. Ella iba… a Dimitri.

El odio me consumía, ni por el mismo Slade había sentido tanto odio. Slade solo se encargaba de hacerme miserable directamente a mí. En cambie este chupasangre fue directamente sin vacilar a lo más preciado que tenía en mi vida. Starfire.

Dimitri acudió a nuestra torre con ella. Se suponía que después de morir ella reviviría como cualquier neófito (vampiro principiante) pero ella aún no despertaba, al parecer sus gentes Tamaranianos surgían diferentes efectos ante la transformación. Estaba demorando mucho. Eso preocupaba a cada miembro de la torre y a Dimitri. Ella no respondía ante el veneno en la sangre de Dimitri. No sabíamos cuando iba a despertar, no sabíamos cuanto tardaría, ella estaba con toda la espalda llena de quebraduras, tenía cuatro costillas rotas pero estaba intacta en sentido que no se estaba descomponiendo, estaba un poco más pálida pero seguía intacta prácticamente para alguien que cayó del último piso. La espera nos torturaba, más a mí. No sabía si sobreviviría si ella no despertaba. ¿Qué sería de mí si no lo hacía? Yo no puedo vivir en un mundo sin ella. Ella es mi mundo. Ella era una de las pocas razones las cuales sonreía, ella era la luz de mi vida y sin ella mi mundo sería oscuro.

La convivencia en la torre se volvía un infierno. No podía soportar ver todos los días a la cara de Dimitri pero se quedaba con nosotros porque, él era el experto en vampiros, aparte Starfire necesitará ayuda cuando despierte… si es que lo hace. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué justo lo que más amo en mi vida? ¿No sería mejor que me maten de una maldita vez? ¡Ella es mi mundo! No puedo vivir sin ella. Ese maldito chupasangre, juro que lo hare pagar, nadie se mete conmigo ni mucho menos con MI Starfire.

Días pasaron, unas semanas también. Ni señales que despertara, todas las noches tenía esa maldita pesadilla donde ella caía. Ella gritaba mi nombre mientras extendía sus brazos hacia mí, yo hacía lo mismo pero no la alcanzaba ella seguía cayendo, la luna gigante era, ni una sola estrella, la sonrisa perversa de Dimitri brillaba como si sus diente fueran navajas afiladas. Un grito, una muerte. Siempre despertaba llorando, el estrés, la tristeza, la agonía me consumían por completo. No podía soportarlo. Era demasiado. Ella estaba en su cuarto echada con las cortinas abiertas, vestía un vestido color rojo intenso y ella estaba en la espera de volver a la vida.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE DIMITRI

¿Qué hize mal? Intercambiamos sangre varias veces grandes cantidades, ella salto del borde de un edificio directo hacia su muerte. Todo el proceso estaba completado. ¿Por qué no despertaba? ¿Su anatomía Tamaraniana lo impedía? ¿O solo es un pequeño atraso? ¿Ocasionado por eso, por el hecho de ser una alíen? No me importa si tengo que esperar mil años, ella será mía en algún momento. Solo tengo que ser paciente, en total yo tengo una eternidad por delante…

* * *

**Es cortito lo sé, pero voy a hacer doble actualización, no se desesperen -.-'**


	7. Transformacion

**Bueno amados lectores, aquí les dejo la segunda parte de la doble actualización ;)**

**Love with Blood**

Chapter 7

**Transformación**

* * *

PUNTO DE VISTA DE ROBIN

Allí estaba junto a su lecho, ella echada en su cama, aparatos que hacen audibles los latidos de su corazón, que no captaban ningún latido dicho sea el paso. Las cortinas estaban corridas, nada estaba a oscuras. Yo esataba agarrando su mano mientras la acariciaba pero algo me hizo que la soltara y que me alterara. Un sonido nuevo llegó procedente de aquella máquina que captaba los latidos de Starfire, el único capaz de llegarme al alma en ese momento interminable. Un golpeteo frenético, un latido alocado. Un corazón en proceso de cambio.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE STARFIRE

El dolor era desconcentrante.

Exactamente eso, me sentía desconcentrada. No podía entender, no le encontraba sentido a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Mi cuerpo agonizaba de dolor, por lo sentía que se acumulaba en mi espalda, era como si tuviera cuchillos en esta y con cada movimiento aquellos cuchillos se incrustaran más sobre mi piel haciendo que la herida arda como en fuego. A mis costados mis cortillas hacían que cada latido que tuviese se sintiera como si me trituraran y me aplastaran los órganos que supuestamente estas protegían. La realidad era sentir que mi cuerpo se retorcía y enloquecía aunque yo no podía moverme, posiblemente debido al mismo dolor.

Comencé a sentir como mi corazón latía frenéticamente como si estuviera al borde del colapso más dolor y yo no me movía. Comence a respirar agitadamente, hace mucho que no sentía aire en mis pulmones y sentía que lo necesitaba como si fuera una droga, respiraba cada vez más agitado luego escuche algo.

-Star? SWTARFIRE QUE TIENES? TITANES EMERGENCIA!- esa voz indudable de su origen, esa voz era de…

-Robin que sucede?- dijo una fría voz.

-Raven, es Starfire esa como colapsando llama a los demás- dijo desesperado Robin.

-De inmediato.- dijo Raven.

Me sentía cada vez más y más agitada, sentía como si mis pulmones se congelaran, la garganta me ardía. Sentí como si fuego corriera por mis venas quemándome por dentro, no aguante más y comencé a retorcerme en mi lecho como si me tratase en una poseída, el dolor me consumía comencé a gritar de dolor, mis costillas comenzaban a doler como si me las quebracen en miles de pedazos y mi espalda de dislocaba, sentía que mis huesos en la columna verteblal se separaban y se volvían a unir. Senti como todos mis huesos comenzaban a cambiar, comenzaban a modificarse, a mejorase, pero el dolor erala peor tortura, una llama de fuego ardía en mi interior y me estaba cambiando, me estaba hiriendo. Me movía de un lado a otro arqueando mi espalda varios centímetros del cuelo gritando de dolor.

-Starire, por favor escúchame, resiste por favor.- sollozaba preocupado y perturbado Robin.

No podía contenerme, sentía dolor, todo mi cuerpo temblaba, había dejado mi cuerpo para que el descontrol lo posecione.

-Qué diablos está pasando aquí?!- escuche gritar a Cyborg.

-Se esta transformando, al fin tiene uno de los síntomas.- escuche la voz de Dimitri.

Al instante que escuche su voz, mi cuerpo reacciono como si tuviera mente propia. Paro de moverse ante su angelical y mortífera voz. Todos mis impulsos se vieron obligados a controlarse y a volverse sumisos, unas quejas de dolor aún salían de mi boca.

-Shhh…- susurro la voz de Dimitri.- Tranquila.- dijo encantadoramente mientras escuchaba sus pasos que iban directo hacía mí.

Yo no evite soltar unos gritos y unas cuantas quejas de dolor, me estaba consumiendo.

-Starfire por favor necesito que te calmes.- dijo la suave voz de Robin.

Yo por voluntad, no porque mi cuerpo reaccionara, trate de controlarme hice mi mejor esfuerzo y pare de quejare pero en mi rostro se expresaba el dolor puro que sentía. Lagrimas rodaron por mis mejillas y sentí como una mano enguantada me las limpiaba, el era Robin, lo tenía por seguro. Su tacto me hacía sentir protegida, querida, segura… hambrienta? ¿Qué? Comencé a sentir hambre… no se dé que. Comencé a temblar luego no sentí nada. Lo único que sentí era como si hielo corriera por mi espalda haciendo que quede perfecta haciendo que no me duela, luego paso arreglando mis costillas, levantando mi pecho y haciendo que no se incrusten en mis pulmones. En cada órgano sentía como si se congelara. Era como si me echara en la nieve. Pude soñar despierta, estaba en un prado, todo estaba cubierto por la nieve, el frio dominaba cada rincón, estaba echada mirando como los copos de nieve caían, mi cabello rojo intenso resaltaba entre el pacifico blanco. La visión desapareció como mi dolor. Podía sentir todo lo que estaba a mí alrededor. Podía escuchar todo, cuatro corazones un ser frío. Cuatro personas con corazón latiente. Cuatro personas con sangre en si interior. Sed, sentía como mi garganta se secaba y me pedía con ansias que calme sus necesidades. Pude sentir como la sangre de uno de los cuatro me atraía más pude enfocarme en ese ser… pude captar su aroma y el ritmo de su respiración… su aroma… él era Robin.

Sentía que estaba llena de vida aunque sabía perfectamente que no era así, mi corazón aun palpitaba, cada vez más lento. Me enfoque en mi propio corazón…

Dum Dum…

La vida me abandonaba.

Dum Dum…

Nada volvería a ser igual…

Dum Dum…

Es el inicio de una nueva era…

Dum Dum…

No sere humana…

Dum Dum…

Ya no le pertenezco a la luz…

Dum Dum…

Ahora soy una criatura de las sombras…

Dum Dum…

Una criatura oscura…

Dum Dum…

Adiós a mis amigos…

Dum Dum…

Adiós a Robin…

Dum Dum…

Estaré congelada en el tiempo…

Dum Dum…

A los brazos de Dimitri voy…

Dum Dum…

Porque lo amo ¿verdad?

Dum Dum…

O amo a Robin?

Dum Dum…

Mi fin se acerca…

Dum Dum…

Estoy renaciendo…

Dum…

Ya no soy normal…

Dum…

Porque yo…

Dum…

Soy un vampiro…

…

PUNTO DE VISTA DEL NARRADOR

El corazón de Starfire se había detenido, todos miraban impacientes a la hermosa Tamaraniana que se había transformado, ahora estaba más radiante, llena de vitalidad, pero ahora era mortal y peligrosa… los segundos fueron eternos, Robin estaba en el colapso, Dimitri estaba deseoso de conocer a su reina de las sombras…

Ella paro de respirar, su corazón paro de latir, ella falleció… para volver a nacer. Abrió sus ojos revelando sus oscurecidos ojos verdes esmeraldas brillosos como siempre pero no por la ternura sino por la belleza peligrosa que ahora representaba. ¿Seguía siendo ella misma o se había vuelto como Dimitri, vil y despiadado? ¿Ella aclaro lo que sentía por Robin y por Dimitri o seguía confundida? Ella se sentó y se paro rápidamente, todos estaban sorprendidos por su nuevo aspecto, a parte ese vestido pegado con bobos en la falda la hacía ver hermosa pero mortal y peligrosa. Su mirada era una dulce invitación a morir… y Robin había quedado más embobado que antes por ella, después de todo el lado peligroso de Starfire no pararía de alto para él. Siempre se fascinaba por su ternura, pero su lado lleno de adrenalina y peligro le atraía demasiado. La vampira poso su mirada en Robin y le dio una sonrisa. Al parecer ella se sentía atraída de él no solo por su forma de ser y su aspecto sino… por su sangre.

* * *

**Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee dos capis en un día -.-' espero que les haya gustado hasta ahora :D muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y hasta el próximo capi ;D**


	8. ¿Matar o Morir?

**Holaa mis queridos lectores, lamento la demora pero últimamente no tengo tanto tiempo como antes **** espero que les guste la historia hasta ahora :D Muchísimas gracias por sus maravillosos reviews :3 Y… empezamos.**

**Love with Blood**

Chapter 8

**¿Matar o morir?**

* * *

El corazón de Starfire se había detenido, todos miraban impacientes a la hermosa Tamaraniana que se había transformado, ahora estaba más radiante, llena de vitalidad, pero ahora era mortal y peligrosa… los segundos fueron eternos, Robin estaba en el colapso, Dimitri estaba deseoso de conocer a su reina de las sombras…

Ella paro de respirar, su corazón paro de latir, ella falleció… para volver a nacer. Abrió sus ojos revelando sus oscurecidos ojos verdes esmeraldas brillosos como siempre pero no por la ternura sino por la belleza peligrosa que ahora representaba. ¿Seguía siendo ella misma o se había vuelto como Dimitri, vil y despiadado? ¿Ella aclaro lo que sentía por Robin y por Dimitri o seguía confundida? Ella se sentó y se paro rápidamente, todos estaban sorprendidos por su nuevo aspecto, a parte ese vestido pegado con bobos en la falda la hacía ver hermosa pero mortal y peligrosa. Su mirada era una dulce invitación a morir… y Robin había quedado más embobado que antes por ella, después de todo el lado peligroso de Starfire no pasaría de alto para él. Siempre se fascinaba por su ternura, pero su lado lleno de adrenalina y peligro le atraía demasiado. La vampira poso su mirada en Robin y le dio una sonrisa. Al parecer ella se sentía atraída de él no solo por su forma de ser y su aspecto sino… por su sangre.

La nueva vampiresa se acercó peligrosamente hacia Robin, ella no lo podía evitar. Pero, un lado de ella, no sabía si era el dominante dijo que se alejara que le haría daño. Ella se detuvo en seco. Una batalla se dirigió en su interior. Una Starfire amante de la luz pura y dulce como ella solía ser, y la otra amante de la oscuridad, manchada por el mal, peligrosa y mortal… cómo Dimitri. Ella supo que si se acercaba más a sus antiguos amigos una catástrofe se desataría. Con lo poco que le quedaba de voluntad retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó contra la ventana.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE STARFIRE

No, no puedo dañar a nadie, no quiero ser un monstruo, no quiero matar a Robin. Mi espalda estaba pegada a la ventana. Tome una decisión, tenía que alejarme de ellos hasta que aprenda a controlar mis impulsos.

-No…- musite.

-Starfire, ¿Te sientes bien?- dijo Robin.

Mis amigos excepto Dimitri que me miraba seriamente se acercaron.

-No se acerque.- dije controlándome.

-Star, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Chico Bestia.

-Ella tiene sed.- dijo Dimitri mientras iba directamente hacia mí.

Todos me miraron alarmados, pero Dimitri solo me dio una pequeña sonrisa. Cuando se acerco yo me encogí y me aleje. Estaba asustada de cómo reaccionaría.

-Shhhh.- dijo Dimitri dándome un abrazo.- Tranquila… aún falta terminar su transformacíon.

-¿Qué?- dijo Robin incrédulo.

-Viejo, no es acaso una vampira ya?- pregunto confundido Chico Bestia.

-No aún.- dijo Dimitri.

-Me temo que Dimitri tiene razón.- dijo Raven.

-A que te refieres Raven?- dijo Robin con el ceño fruncido.

-Ella terminara su transformación cuando tome sangre, así le saldrán colmillos… pero si no lo hace.- Raven se quedo callada temiendo la peor parte.

-Ella morirá en 24 horas si no toma sangre.- sentenció Dimitri.

Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, esta era una decisión que cambiaria todo. Era vivir para siempre o morir. Matar a alguien para vivir me parecía una monstuosidad, pero… yo no quería morir.

-No quiero morir.- dije.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Dimitri.

-Pero tampoco quiero matar a gente inocente.- dije.

La sonrisa se borro dejando una mirada seria y oscurecida en el rostro de Dimitri.

-Entonces, supongo que no me quedara otra que tentarte.- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE ROBIN

Ella no podía morir, pero la idea de que ella tenga que matar a alguien hacia que un escalofrío recorra por mi espalda. Ella tan dulce e inocente no pude matar a nadie pero… esta versión de ella se ve tan… peligrosa y mortal, pero no deja de ser atractiva. Su cabello era rojo intenso, su piel bronceada parecía oro pálido, sus ojos esmeraldas, su perfecta silueta… No lo podía evitar simplemente ella era perfecta, no importa como sea ella, era un ángel, uno que ahora le pertenece a la oscuridad.

-No quiero, simplemente no puedo tomar sangre.- dijo Starfie enojada.

Su voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Pero tienes que, sino morirás.- dijo Dimitri perdiendo la paciencia.

-No la puedes obligar a hacer algo que ella no quiere.- dije yo molesto.

-Pero Robin, si no toma sangre ella morirá y la vamos a perder.- dijo mirándome fijamente.

_Vamos,_ pensé. Este sabía que yo la amaba. Sabía que no soportaría perderla definitivamente. Fruncí mi ceño y mire a Starfire ella tenía la mentalidad de no matar a nadie, y cuando algo se le mete a la cabeza muy difícilmente se puede hacerla cambiar de opinión, digamos que ella es una, como llamaría Raven, "cabeza dura" para ese tipo de cosas. Pero ella no tiene por que matar personas… pero si no lo hace esa persona la va a acosar y al final la misma humanidad se tornaría un peligro para ella. Pero si ella se alimentara de alguien que se ofrezca voluntariamente sin dejarlo muerto…

-No lo voy a hacer, ahora salgan de mi habitación por favor.- dijo ella molesta.

Salimos de su habitación, Dimitri salió frustrado y se dirigió a la azotea.

-Voy a cazar algo para ella.- dijo.- no me busquen.

Salió del lugar dejándonos solos.

-Ella va…- dijo Chico Bestia sin poder terminar la oración.

-Si no toma sangre en las próximas 24 horas, sí.- dijo Raven.

Silencio. Todos se dirigieron a la sala excepto yo que me quede en el pasillo en frente de su cuarto. Mil dudas acudían a mi mente. ¿Si me ofrezco? ¿Me matara? ¿Aceptara? ¿Se podrá controlar? ¿Dolerá mucho? Los nervios me consumían, pero no podía dejarla. No podía perderla. Ella tiene que vivir. Y si yo puedo ayudarla lo haré.

Unas horas pararon, yo estaba en mi habitación pensando en una decisión. No es fácil pensar en dar tu vida. Porque podría pasar que ella no se controle, después de todo sería la primera vez en que tome sangre. Dimitri había regresado pero ella rechazo la pobre victima que él le había traído. Un pobre chico de cabellos castaños de no más de 16 años. Dimitri molesto tuvo que hacerse cargo del pobre niño. Faltaban unas horas para que Starfire muera. La angustia, el miedo y los nervios me consumían. Ella no podía morir. ¿Pero… moriría yo si me entrego?

* * *

**Weeeeeeee aquí el siguiente capi :D espero que les guste la historia hasta ahora :3 muchas gracias por sus reviews. Bye y cuídenseeeee!**


	9. Todo por Amor

**Holaaaa mis amadísimos lectores, estoy muy feliz porque vamos a llegar a los 40 reviews! Es mi logro más alto hasta ahora :'D Muchisimas gracias por todo su apoyo enserio se los agradesco mucho, y no se preocupen que tenemos para un muuuuuy buen rato esta historia porque pienso hacerla larga ;) Bueno… empezamos.**

**Love with Blood**

Chapter 9

**Todo por amor**

* * *

Unas horas pasaron, yo estaba en mi habitación pensando en una decisión. No es fácil pensar en dar tu vida. Porque podría pasar que ella no se controle, después de todo sería la primera vez en que tome sangre. Dimitri había regresado pero ella rechazo la pobre victima que él le había traído. Un pobre chico de cabellos castaños de no más de 16 años. Dimitri molesto tuvo que hacerse cargo del pobre niño. Faltaban unas horas para que Starfire muera. La angustia, el miedo y los nervios me consumían. Ella no podía morir. ¿Pero… moriría yo si me entrego?

Era una decisión difícil. Era que ella muera, que yo muera, o que tal vez, posiblemente, los dos viviéramos. Era el atardecer, al parecer ella tenía menos tiempo de vida para decidir que un humano normal. Sus genes Tamaranianos eran diferentes. El cielo se teñia con colores cálidos, daba un espectáculo asombroso de colores. Yo lo veía desde mi cuarto, pensando en qué hacer. Ella no quería beber sangre. Cada presa que le traía Dimitri ella lo rechazaba aunque varias veces se veía tentada. Dimitri estaba desesperado. Se le veía frustrado. Yo en cambio estaba confundido y destrozado. No sabía qué hacer. No quería verla morir, simplemente no lo resistiría. Me acaricié la parte del cuello, donde ella enterraría sus colmillos. Fruncí el seño ante imaginarme el dolor. Yo la vi moverse horrorizada entre los brazos de ese chupasangre y de cómo quedaba adolorida. Yo vi el cuello de ese pobre minero y escuche los pobres gritos de ese chico mientras Dimitri le quitaba la vida. Un temblor surgió en mis manos. Miedo, eso era lo que sentía. Miedo a la decisión que yo iba a tomar. Miedo al dolor de perderla o de morir. Por lo menos si moría sería en sus brazos… pero luego ella se iría con Dimitri. No, ella no puede irse con ese maldito chupasangre psicópata. Yo se que ella es buena persona, ella rechazo la opción de matar a alguien varias veces. ¿Pero, me matara a mí?

Suspire frustrado. No la iba a perder, no puedo. El sol ya estaba a punto de rozarse con el mar. Ella no morirá. Salí de mi habitación sin estar seguro siquiera. Simplemente mi cuerpo había tomado una decisión por mí, mi mente estaba en blanco. Camine por los pasillos como un zombie buscando una sola cosa. Starfire. Me detuve en frente de su habitación. Podía oler su aroma desde afuera de su cuarto. Esa exquisita fragancia a flores. Levante mi mano y toque la puerta. Ella no respondió. Marqué el código de seguridad y entre. Las cortinas estaban abiertas el igual que las ventanas, los colores rojizos y naranjas de su habitación dejaban un ambiente cálido y cómodo. Ella se encontraba echada en posición fetal en su cama mirando hacia el atardecer. Ella tenía su vestido rojo que resaltaba su cabello y que la hacía ver increíblemente atractiva para cualquier hombre. Yo me acerque unos pasos a ella.

-Sabes que ahora tu vida peligra conmigo, ¿verdad, Robin?- dijo ella con su dulce voz.

-Lo sé, perfectamente.- dije.- ¿Cómo sabes que soy yo?- dije curioso.

-Por tu aroma.- dijo ella.

-¿Tiene algo de malo mi aroma?- dije con una sonrisa divertida.

-No, todo lo contrario.- dijo ella.- Es sumamente tentativa.

-Oh.- dije preocupado.

-Lo lamento, pero no quiero lastimarte, será mejor que te retires.- dijo ella sentándose en su cama aún dándome la espalda.

-No me voy a ir.- dije mientras me acercaba más a ella.

-Detente, solo lograras que pase un accidente.- dijo ella aferrándose fuertemente de su cama.

-Yo se que tu no me harás daño.- dije.

-No te confíes, ahora soy un monstruo.- dijo ella triste.

-No, tu eres el ser más angelical que jamás haya conocido, siempre serás dulce y amable nunca serás un monstruo y nunca lo fuiste.- dije mientras estaba a punto de tocar su hombro.

Ella agarró mi mano velozmente y me tiró a su cama. Yo estaba paralizado por su rapidez y su fuerza. Ella se situó encima de mí inmovilizándome las manos agarrándolas. Ella soltó de sus labios un gruñido leve, como el de un gato. Yo me quedé fascinado por su belleza. El atardecer la hacía ver como un ángel. Su cabello parecía fuego y se movía por el viento que entraba por la ventana.

-¿Ahora me temes?- dijo ella tratando de intimidarme, pero la verdad solo hacía que la ame más, aparte ella no es buena haciendo miradas forzadas de odio, su mirada en realidad se veía más a lo seductora que peligrosa.

Yo logre zafar una de mis manos y la elevé hasta su mejilla acariciándola, ella me miro desconcertada y confundida.

-No.- le dije.

Luego ella frunció el ceño aparto mi mano y me volvió a paralizar sujetando mis manos con una de las suyas y con la otra llevándola a mi cuello mirándolo con deseo.

-¿Ahora?- me dijo desafiante.

Su tacto en mi cuello era una caricia, el roce de sus dedos eran como el pétalo de una flor. Ella no se daba cuenta creo que en la pose de cómo estábamos a ningún hombre le daría miedo, sino le provocaría otra cosa. Yo me sonroje ante esto. _Malditas hormonas, ahora no… _pensé avergonzándome de mis pensamientos. Yo mire sus labios y me perdí recordando cuando ella me beso la primera vez que nos conocimos.

-No…- dije perdido en mis recuerdos contestando su pregunta.

Ella miró mi cuello y se acercó a él rozándolo con los labios. Solto una de mis manos para llegar a su objetivo más facilmente. Su aliento me hacia cosquillas, el aroma de su pelo me embriagaba. ¿Cuántas veces soñé con encontrarnos en una situación similar? Ella parecía estar controlandose mucho, solo quería intimidarme pero solo lograba hacer que quiera más unirme a ella de la forma que le salvaría la vida. Luego pensé, si muero cuando ella se alimente de mí, me dejara, se olvidara de mí y se irá con Dimitri.

-¿Ahora?- me dijo en un susurro.

-Sí…- dije.

Ella apartó su cara de mí con una mirada triste. Se abrazo a sí misma consolándose. Yo me senté abrazándola, ella seguía enzima mío. Ella parecía sumida en sus pensamientos torturándose con ellos.

-Pero no te tengo miedo a ti.- dije tratando de hacer que me mire a los ojos.

Ella miro hacia otro lado con una sonrisa triste.

-Tengo miedo de perderte, porque siento que te vas a ir.- dije nervioso.

Ella me volvió a mirar directamente a los ojos. El sol estaba oculto por la mitad.

-No quiero que mueras.- dije.

-Yo no quiero matarte.- dijo ella comprendiendo a lo que yo iba.

-No lo harás.- dije confiando en ella.

-¿Si no me controlo? – dijo ella con miedo.

-Yo se que puedes, confío en ti.- le dije.

Ella hizo que me recueste haciendo que volvamos a la antigua posición. Se acercó a mi cuello rozándolo con los labios. Posando una de sus manos en mi espalda y la otra sosteniendo mi cuello. Yo agarre su cintura.

-¿Seguro?- dijo ella con un susurro.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, en verdad yo estaba muy nervioso. Ella se acercó más. Posó sus labios en mi cuello como si lo estuviera besando. Luego abrió su boca lentamente. Y enterró sus finos colmillos en mi piel. Un agudo y punzante recorrió mi cuerpo. Traté de controlar mis quejidos con éxito. Luego el dolor se fue. Ella estaba siendo muy delicada. Me relajé y disfruté la sensación de dar. Esperaba que ella disfrute tanto esto como yo. Luego sentí como mis fuerzas desaparecían. Comencé a perder mi conciencia. Me sumí en la profunda oscuridad…

PUNTO DE VISTA DE STARFIRE

Él asintió con la cabeza, yo nerviosa me acerque más a su cuello, más a lo que mi cuerpo más anhelaba. Posé mis labios en su cuello disfrutando su aroma. Abrí mi boca lentamente dándole tiempo de tomar la decisión de arrepentirse pero él se quedo quieto. Sentí cómo mis colmillos crecían revelándolos por primera vez. Los enterré delicadamente evitando dañarlo tanto. El al principio comenzó a temblar pero conforme paso el tiempo se relajo. Disfrute su sangre, era demasiado dulce. Sentí cómo él se dormía en mis brazos. Se dejó llevar y se desmayó. Yo paré de beber su sangre. Yo, ya era al fin una vampiresa. Contemple su rostro dormido. Le bese la mejilla.

-Gracias.- le susurre en el oído.

Me levante y lo acomode en mi cama poniéndole una almohada debajo de su cabeza. El estaba dormido. Una expresión pacífica dominaba en su rostro. Su respiracion tranquila era. Yo me arrodille al costado de mi cama y acaricié su cabello. No podía evitar sentir algo por él. Era tan raro. Pero me gustaba esa sensación de paz, cariño, protección que él me daba. ¿Lo amaba? Miles de dudas respecto a él y a Dimitri acudieron a mi mente. Negué con mi cabeza tratando de sacar esos pensamientos. La noche dominaba el lugar y me dirigí a la ventana para contemplarla.

* * *

**Y? que opinan de este capi? Lindo, empalagoso, feo, cursi…? Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y hasta el próximo capi :D **


	10. Vampiros

**Holaaaaa mis amados lectores, sorry por la demora, me había quedado sin inspiración, pero luego leí un nuevo review de un anónimo o una anónima y me subió los ánimos diciéndome que soy su escritora favoritas :3 Espero que la historia sea de su agrado y empezamos…**

**Love with blood**

Chapter 10

**Vampiros**

* * *

PUNTO DE VISTA DE ROBIN

Me desperté adolorido y cansado en la habitación de Star. Las cortinas estaban corridas dejando que la luz del amanecer se refleje en mi rostro dándome la sensación de calor. Disfruté ese momento mirando el mar por la ventana, una brisa suave entro de esta dejando un ambiente cálido y fresco. Recordé lo que había pasado con toda claridad. Ella se había alimentado de mí, pero logró controlarse. Recordé su suave boca en mi cuello. Recordé cuando trato de intimidarme pero solo logro que me quede hechizado por su presencia. Recordé su cabello como fuego. Recordé cuando se coloco encima de mí y comenzó a beber de mí, como anhelaba que algo así pasara. Parecía un sueño, pero tenía pruebas de que eso pasó, dos pequeñas heridas gemelas en mi cuello palpitando y ardiendo aunque fuesen pequeñas. Sonreí, solo yo le podía dar eso a ella, solo yo le podía otorgar lo que necesitaba a ella para vivir, solo yo tenía ese lazo especial con ella. Me sentí orgulloso, era algo que Dimitri no le podía dar pero yo sí. Sonreí y me acurruque grabando en mi memoria el aroma de su cama, la textura de sus sábanas, lo suave de su almohada. Se sentía tan bien estar allí en su cuarto, todo se sentía tan pacífico, tan dulce tan relajante… Escuche que la puerta se abría, por reacción me quede quieto esperando que fuera…

-Sigue dormido, ¿lo abre lastimado?- dijo una voz dulce.

Yo sonreí al reconocer esa angelical voz, esa voz tan maravillosa, esa voz que lograba conmoverme, esa voz tan inocente… la voz de Starfire.

-Robin… ¿Qué sería de mí sin ti?- dijo, yo no pude no evitar no emocionarme.

Fingí estar dormido más rato para escuchar más.

-Porqué te ofreciste, te pude haber hecho daño…- dijo su voz triste ahora.

Sentí como alguien se sentaba en la cama.

-Pude haberte matado si no me controlaba…- dijo en susurros Starfire.

Ella se echó en la cama abrazándome por la espalda haciendo que empiece a temblar.

-Porque te sacrificaste por mí…- se pregunto en voz bajita.

Con una mano acarició mi cabello y la otra la utilizo para abrazarme. Yo simplemente estaba demasiado feliz, ella estaba allí conmigo. Por esto haría que tome mi sangre más seguido.

-Te quiero mucho Robin.- dijo ella.

Yo no evite más me sentía muy feliz.

-Y yo te quiero mucho Star.- dije entre susurros.

Ella se sobresaltó, pero luego me abrazó con más fuerza ocultando su cabeza en mi espalda sollozando.

-lo lamento.- dijo ella.

-¿Porqué?- pregunte yo confundido.

-Pude haberte matado y demoraste en despertar, te aseguro que te sientes cansado y te arde el cuello.- me dijo llorando.

-Si es cierto todo eso, pero estoy feliz.- dije dándome la vuelta y enfrentándola.

-¿Cómo? ¿No te duele?- preguntó ella confundida.

-Sí me duele, pero no te perdí.- dije haciendo que me mire a los ojos con sus intrigantes ojos esmeraldas.

Ella sonrió y me abrazó con fuerza, yo la abracé también. Quería sentir esa alegría, quería sentirla cerca, quería sentir que la podía proteger. Me quedé dormido después de unos minutos acariciando su bella cabellera roja. Paz, eso sentía, porque ella no me iba a dejar… no aún.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE STARFIRE

El se quedó dormido, yo me controlé mucho para no hacerle daño. Salí de mi habitación sin despertarlo, no sin antes acomodarlo en mi recamara para que duerma mejor. Le quite el cinturón, las botas y la capa. Lo tape con mis sábanas y le acomodé mi almohada. Cuando salí una terrible sensación vino a mí. Otra vez no, tenía sed. Sed de sangre. Y no podía beber de Robin otra vez, lo podría matar. Yo no quería matar a nadie, simplemente no podía. Las ganas de beber sangre crecían. Mis oídos captaron los latidos de Robin arrullándome con su ritmo. Con lo que me quedaba de voluntad corrí hasta que me encontré con Raven que me miró preocupada.

-¿Starfire qué tienes?- dijo.

-Yo… necesito irme… ¡Aléjate de mí!- dije tratando de resistir la tentación de matarla.

-Star!- grito aterrada.

Yo me alejé corriendo, la cabeza me daba vueltas y se enfocaba en el corazón de Raven que venía corriendo detrás de mí, su corazón se agitaba por perseguirme haciendo que se vuelva irresistible. No podía matar a mi mejor amiga! Corrí más rápido confiándome en mis habilidades de vampiro alejándome de ella. Solo para encontrarme con Chico Bestía su corazón frenético por sus transformaciones me llamaba invitándome a matarlo.

-Star…- dijo acercándose a mí.

-NO!- le grite alejándome de él.

Corrí lo más rápido pero vacilante en mis actos hasta que llegué a la azotea. Los corazones de mis amigos resonaban en mis oídos haciendo que no pueda controlar mis pensamientos. Me tapé los oídos con fuerza tratando que el sonido no me enloquezca. Alguien me abrazo en forma protectora. Pude identificar su aroma, y su tacto él era…

-Shhhh… tranquila todo va a salir bien…- dijo Dimitri abrazándome.

-Has que pare, por favor!- le imploré.

-Quiero que te enfoques, concéntrate en mí.- dijo.

Yo traté de obedecerle pero el sonido de los corazones de mis amigos me arrullaba con su ritmo. El aroma de su sangre se volvía mi perdición. Yo rugí como si fuera salvaje. Más ganas de matar sentía con cada segundo que pasaba.

-Starfire, concéntrate en mí, en mi aroma, en mi corazón frio sin vida, en mi voz, en mi presencia…- dijo Dimitri.

Yo tardé un poco en poder hacerle caso a su petición pero al final cedí a su orden. Me concentre en su aroma, olía a tierra, hojas secas, pero tenía un aroma dulce que me embriagaba. Luego me concentre en su corazón, no lo escuchaba porque estaba muerto.

-Mucho mejor.- dijo haciendo que escuche solo su voz, aquella angelical voz que es mortal.

Su ser en sí era frio, yo supuse que al ser vampiro sería igual de fría que él pero… yo seguía igual de tibia que siempre.

-Soy diferente.- pensé en voz alta.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Dimitri.

-Me refiero que tú eres frío pero yo soy tibia como una mortal…- dije con la mirada perdida.

-Creo que… porque eres de otro lugar no eres un vampiro común…- dijo él pensativo.

-Eso es malo?- pregunte asustada.

-La verdad… no lo sé, eres el primer caso de un vampiro Tamaraniano.- dijo él seriamente.

Yo desvié la mirada, me había olvidado por completo en mis poderes y en mi planeta. Nunca volvería a ver a mi familia, nunca jamás. _Mis poderes._ Si no tengo poderes de Tamaraniana… tendré poderes de vampira. Miré pensativamente el lugar donde terminaba la azotea. El día estaba nublado y yo no tenía ni idea como sería si me caería sol, me refiero, será como los típicos vampiros que se vuelven cenizas?

-Una pregunta, Dimitri.- dije.- ¿Qué pasa si el sol se refleja en mí?

-Buena pregunta, lo que pasaría sería que perderías energía, tus poderes de vampiro te fallan y podrías morir.

-Cuales son las formas de matar a un vampiro?- pregunte curiosa.

-Estaca al corazón, balas de madera y hay una planta que nos debilita y nos puede matar, se llama verbena.

Yo pensé nuevamente en esas formas de morir, no era indestructible, me podían matar, solo hay que tener cuidado…

Mire nuevamente el borde de la azotea… una idea cruzó por mi cabeza. Sonreí traviesamente.

-Bien, te digo las formas de morir y tú sonríes.- Dijo sarcásticamente Dimitri.

-No es eso, es que tengo una idea, a ver si me sigues.- le dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Trata de seguirme…- dije juguetonamente.

Corrí hasta el borde de la azotea y salte lo más largo posible. Libre. Así me sentía. Sentía como el viento revolvía mis cabellos, podía ver todo con claridad, cada partícula de humedad, cada cosa que estaba a mi alrededor lo veía como si estuviera a suma calidad de vista. Sonreí. Esto es ser libre. Grité de emoción. La caída comenzó. Mire el césped y aterrice con delicadeza y elegancia. Mire hacia arriba encontrándome con la sonrisa de satisfacción de Dimitri.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE DIMITRI

Que mujer! Si que sabe como disfrutar de la vida. No me equivoque al convertirla, ella era definitivamente la mujer de mis sueños, nadie me la quitaría de mi lado ni nadie le hará daño. Solo falta que le guste tomar sangre, que disfrute estar de cacería y ella sería perfecta. Ella pronto amará ser de las sombras, pronto amara ser mía…

PUNTO DE VISTA DE STARFIRE

Dimitri se lanzó al vacío disfrutando de la caída y se encontró conmigo con una sonrisa traviesa. Yo sonreí ampliamente como una niña pequeña que quiere jugar.

-A que no me atrapas…- dije divertida.

Una sonrisa juguetona se formo en el rostro de Dimitri. Yo me fui corriendo de aquella isla. Corrí tan rápido que pude correr sobre el agua. Yo disfrutando de la sensación fría y refrescante de empaparme las piernas y un poco más arriba de la cadera. Llegue a la zona de la playa del otro lado mire atrás y Dimitri estaba corriendo detrás de mí. Yo grite como una pequeña y me introduje en el bosque para que el juego sea más difícil. Corrí, escale montañas, trepe arboles, la adrenalina no paraba, sentía que nada era imposible para mí. Estaba realmente emocionada. Esto no era del todo malo. Me encantaba este lado de ser vampira. Me detuve en el árbol más alto que tenía vista a toda la ciudad y tenía vista a la torre de los Titanes. Disfrute la brisa. Dimitri me alcanzó y me abrazo por la espalda.

-Cuando llegue a esta ciudad me trepe exactamente a este árbol y contemple la vista desde aquí.- dijo con un suspiro.

-La vista es realmente hermosa…- dije soñadora.

-Sí lo es.- dijo él pero me percaté que en realidad me miraba a mí.

Yo me sonroje ante el cumplido.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE DIMITRI

Amo cuando se sonroja… Un momento ¿Se sonroja? Ella esta muerta, solo los mortales pueden sonrojarse, no los vampiros. Fruncí el ceño, debe ser por sus genes tamaranianos otra vez… ¿En qué otras cosas sería ella diferente?

PUNTO DE VISTA DE STARFIRE

El momento era mágico. Así de simple. Pero todo se acabo cuando escuché un pequeño e inofensivo corazón latiente cerca. Mis oídos se agudizaron, mi boca se hizo agua, mis ojos buscaron la fuente y mi olfato trato de captar su aroma…

-Ahora enfócate de esa criatura…- dijo la voz de Dimitri.

Yo no lo podía evitar tenía sed.

-No quiero lastimar a nadie.- dije con poco de voluntad.

-Aun no te alimentaras de humanos… solo de animales, igual los comías cuando eras mortal…- dijo él.

Tenía un punto pero igual me daba pena esa indefensa criatura… pero la sed de sangre dominaba cada vez más mi ser.

-Ubica donde esta ese animal y aliméntate de él…- dijo Dimitri.

Mis oídos captaron el sonido de unos pasos. Me gire en esa dirección y comencé la carrera hasta aquel ser vivo. Era un lobo, me acerque más pero me detuve al ver a sus crías. La imagen me enterneció y me quito el instinto asesino que tenía en esos momentos. Me aleje varios pasos hasta que los perdí de vista. Dimitri me miró con decepción.

-Lo lamento pero no puedo, no soy capaz de quitarle la vida a alguien que no me ha hecho daño…- dije mirando al suelo evitando su mirada.

-Entiendo… en todo caso tengo otro plan.- dijo Dimitri con una sonrisa.- Quiero que regreses a la torre, te veré más tarde.- dijo al tiempo que me daba un beso en la frente.

Yo le hice caso y me fui corriendo hacia la torre pensando en el misterioso plan de Dimitri.

Llegué a la torre y entre corriendo hasta mi habitación para no encontrarme con los demás olvidando a quién había dejado dormido en mi cama.

-¿Dónde estabas?- dijo Robin echado en mi cama mirando mi ropa mojada por correr sobre el agua.

-En el bosque- le respondí.

-¿Con quién?- dijo nervioso pero molesto.

-Con Dimitri.- dije desafiante ante su actitud.

Él frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué hicieron?- dijo él.

-Corrí, trepe arboles, escale montañas y…- dije quedándome callada al recordar la loba con sus crías.

-¿Y?- preguntó el temiendo lo peor.

-Y vi a una loba con sus cría y me reusé a matarlas.- dije con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-¿Enserio?- dijo él cambiando su expresión y su tono de voz a uno sorpresivo y emocionado.

-Si… fue difícil, pero lo logré…- dije.

-Eso es bueno verdad? Pero… qué hiciste con Dimitri?- dijo sospechoso.

-Robin, ¿Estas celoso?- pregunte con una sonrisa divertida.

-Yo? Celoso? De ese chupasangre?- dijo el nervioso y sonrojado.

-Yo solo preguntaba… ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunte preocupándome por sus heridas.

-Mucho mejor, por?- preguntó él.

-Bueno, es tarde y te la has pasado todo un día en cama…- dije sintiéndome culpable.

-Star… tú sabes que prefiero esto que a perderte.- dijo él.

-No sé cómo no me tienes miedo…- dije confundida creyéndome una abominación.

-Es porque te quiero y sé que no eres cómo él.- dijo Robin.

-Dimitri no es malo… solo es…

-Un asesino, un vampiro maldito asesino chupasangre.- concluyo Robin.

-ROBIN! Yo también soy una vampira, tomé de tu sangre y casi te mato, y en algún otro momento tendré que tomar sangre otra vez, no de ti pero si de alguien más!- dije enfurecida.

-No era mi intención insultarte, ¿Star?- pregunto él al ver una lágrima rodar por mi mejilla.

-Solo sal de mi cuarto, necesito estar sola.- dije ofendida.

-Star lo lamento soy un tonto.- dijo el arrepentido.

-¡Vete!- grite llorando.

-¡No, por favor lo lamento!- rogo él a punto de llorar también.

-¡Déjame sola!- grite más fuerte aún.

Pude ver su cara de suma tristeza a la hora de abandonar la habitación. Me rompía el corazón verlo así. No podía estar así con él. Pero me ofendió lo que me dijo. Prácticamente me dijo monstruo, chupasangre, asesina, maldita… me dolía porque a mí me afectaba el hecho de ser vampira. Cerré la puerta y me lancé a mi cama llorando. Pero luego me percate que mis sábanas olían a él, ese olor a café y a lavanda me envolvía. Me encantaba ese aroma. Aspire profundamente su olor grabándolo en mi memoria. Ahora que soy inmortal no siempre estaré con él.

Me quedé echada en mi cama pensando en mi futuro, no me percate el pasar de las horas. Tocaron a mi puerta. Yo no respondí. La puerta se abrió. Su aroma lo delataba era Dimitri.

-Te traje una sorpresa...- dijo él emocionado.

Yo voltee y pude ver un cooler en sus manos (un cooler en como una mini refrigeradora) La curiosidad abundo.

-¿Qué hay adentro?- pregunte.

El depósito su regalo entre mi tocador y la ventana.

-Lo que necesitas hasta que puedas cazar sin sentir remordimiento.- dijo orgulloso de su idea.

Yo abrí cuidadosamente la tapa del aparato y observe minuciosamente su interior llena de curiosidad. Un montón de bolsas de sangre que usan en los hospitales.

-Wow es un montón de sangre…- dije.

-Así es, con esta idea no matarás a nadie hasta que estés preparada.- dijo.

Yo agarré una de las bolsas y agarré aquel tubo transparente que tenía.

-Adelante prueba.- me incitó Dimitri.

Yo acerque la cañita de la bolsa a mis labios y comencé a beber de la sangre. El exquisito sabor sobrepasó mis ansias, comencé a beber con ferocidad. Disfrute el exquisito sabor hasta que se acabo. Yo abrí mis ojos por la decepción. Dimitri sujetaba otra bolsa en su mano con una sonrisa. Yo se la quite e hice lo mismo acabándome la bolsita. Se repitió el proceso hasta que satisfice mi sed.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE DIMITRI

Ella era voraz, se notaba en su apetito. Yo sonreí, no tardaría mucho en ser como yo…

PUNTO DE VISTA DE ROBIN

La culpa me comía vivo, sus palabras se repetían una y otra vez en mi mente… su mirada llena de tristeza y lágrimas no dejaba de aparecer por donde sea que miraba, el sonido se su llanto me mataba, ella tenía el corazón roto.

Estúpido! No podías controlar por un momento tu bocota?! ERES UN IMBECIL! Me insulté una y otra vez, ahora fácil ella me odiaba, fácil no me quería ver la cara, fácil quería irse con el maldito de Dimitri y fácil me dejaría aquí solito. Le tenía miedo a la soledad. Aunque hubiera estado con ella un largo tiempo debo decir que no me gustaría estar solo otra vez. Solo espero que me perdone y que no me deje, porque yo sin ella no soy nada…

PUNTO DE VISTA DE STARFIRE

Dimitri salió de la torre de casería. Trato de llevarme con él pero yo me resistí. Yo ya no tenía sed así que salí de mi habitación. Podía controlarme mejor ahora que ya me había alimentado. Me encontré con Raven que me miro preocupad por mi antigua reacción cuando me la encontré y le explique lo que sucedía. Ella sonrió, me comprendió y siguió su camino, lo mismo sucedió con chico Bestia. El ahora me temía. No se acercaba tanto a mí como antes, supongo que su instinto animal le decía que conmigo corría peligro… supongo que es mejor así. Pasee por los pasillos hasta que me encontré frente a la habitación de Robin. Agaché mi cabeza al recordar lo que pensaba de mí.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE ROBIN

Unos pasos se escucharon en mi puerta Y se detuvieron frente a ella. Puedo jurar que es ella, no sé como lo sé pero lo siento dentro de mí. Me paré. Me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí encontrándome con ella. Su mirada estaba triste. Ella tiene el corazón hecho pedacitos. Lo sé porque nunca la había visto tan destrozada… lo peor de todo es que es mi culpa. Yo no me contuve, no me importaba si ella me mataba. Solo quería sentirla cerca. La abracé como si no hubiera mañana. La abrace como si ella fuera a desaparecer. Ella no se contuvo y me abrazó también llorando.

-Lo lamento.- le dije yo entre sollozos.

-No, yo lo lamento, es que es difícil ¿Sabes? Me duele ser así, no quiero ser un monstruo!- dijo ella con la voz fallándole por el llanto.

-Te quiero mucho Star, no me importa lo que seas, o como seas, siempre serás tu misma, te quiero demasiado.- dije yo sonrojado y llorando.

-Robin yo también te quiero mucho!- dijo ella feliz y llorando.

Aquel hermoso momento duro un montón, ninguno de los dos quería separarse, ninguno de los dos quería romper ese lazo especial que teníamos. De allí me di cuenta que yo la necesito.

La necesito como a ninguna otra persona, porque ella es mi ángel, ella es mi amor, aunque ella no lo sepa yo la amo más que a mi vida propia…

* * *

**Holaaaaa mis lectoreeees lo lamento mucho por la demora! Pero como se los dije yo nunca los voy a abandonar! Los quiero mucho cuídense!**


	11. Instinto

**Hola mis amadísimos lectores, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, la verdad que me encantan y me motivan mucho para seguir esta historia, espero sinceramente que sea de su agrado y… continuamos.**

**Love with blood**

Chapter 11:

**Instinto **

* * *

_PUNTO DE VISTA DE ROBIN_

_Unos pasos se escucharon en mi puerta Y se detuvieron frente a ella. Puedo jurar que es ella, no sé como lo sé pero lo siento dentro de mí. Me paré. Me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí encontrándome con ella. Su mirada estaba triste. Ella tiene el corazón hecho pedacitos. Lo sé porque nunca la había visto tan destrozada… lo peor de todo es que es mi culpa. Yo no me contuve, no me importaba si ella me mataba. Solo quería sentirla cerca. La abracé como si no hubiera mañana. La abrace como si ella fuera a desaparecer. Ella no se contuvo y me abrazó también llorando._

_-Lo lamento.- le dije yo entre sollozos._

_-No, yo lo lamento, es que es difícil ¿Sabes? Me duele ser así, no quiero ser un monstruo!- dijo ella con la voz fallándole por el llanto._

_-Te quiero mucho Star, no me importa lo que seas, o como seas, siempre serás tu misma, te quiero demasiado.- dije yo sonrojado y llorando._

_-Robin yo también te quiero mucho!- dijo ella feliz y llorando._

_Aquel hermoso momento duro un montón, ninguno de los dos quería separarse, ninguno de los dos quería romper ese lazo especial que teníamos. De allí me di cuenta que yo la necesito._

_La necesito como a ninguna otra persona, porque ella es mi ángel, ella es mi amor, aunque ella no lo sepa yo la amo más que a mi vida propia…_

Ella se dirigió a su habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro, yo entre en mi habitación emocionado. No lo podía evitar. La amaba. Ella era mi mundo, si algo le pasaba, yo no lo podría resistir.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE STARFIRE

Regresé a mi cuarto, estaba feliz. Así de simple.

Dimitri seguía de casería, aún no regresaba. Yo estaba en mi cuarto observando el alba. Contemplaba cómo el sol salía y le daba colores cálidos al cielo. Pero, comencé a sentir debilidad seguido de dolor y ardor. Luego recordé lo que Dimitri me dijo: "El sol nos debilita, incluso puede llegar a matarnos." Me alejé de la ventana escondiéndome entre las sombras. Esto sería difícil, yo amaba la luz solar, amaba la energía.

Ahora, todo es diferente. Supongo que me tendré que acostumbrar a la oscuridad. Ahora el sol me hacía daño. Era como quemarse. No me quiero imaginarme la muerte trágica que puede tener un vampiro expuesto al sol. Me junte junto a las cortinas ocultándome en las sombras. Y con mucho cuidado cerré una de ellas. Ahora me faltaba cerrar la otra cortina, y para eso tendría que cruzar el otro lado que estaba alumbrado por el sol. Retrocedí unos pasos y crucé rápido hasta el otro lado. Quejándome de dolor por las quemaduras que me otorgaba el sol.

Cuando llegue al otro lado observé que el lado que estaba descubierto al sol tenía quemaduras fuertes. El imple roce de mis dedos en las quemaduras me daba un dolor agudo. Cerré la otra cortina dejando mi habitación a oscuras. Prendí la lamparita de mi mesa de noche para obtener algo de luz. Me senté en mi cama aburrida. Me sentía cansada y adolorida. Solo una palabra vino a mi mente. Sangre. Tenía sed otra vez. Mire el cooler que Dimitri me había regalado. Con dolor me paré de mi cama y camine hasta llegar a este. Abrí la tapa y contemple su interior. Comencé a saborear la sangre sin antes haberla probado. Agarre una de las bolsas y bebí de ella. Contemple como mis quemaduras se curaban automáticamente. Antes para tener este efecto necesitaba el sol, ahora necesitaba la sangre para curarme.

Acabé la bolsa de sangre. Era suficiente por el momento. Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a la de Raven, tenía que hablar con ella, lo necesitaba. Toque la puerta. Esta se abrió mostrando a mi amiga gótica encapuchada.

-Star, ¿Qué se te ofrece?- dijo ella con su monótona voz.

-Disculpa amiga Raven por interrumpirla, pero yo necesito hablar contigo.- dije yo con seriedad.

-Claro Star, pasa.- dijo ella abriendo por completa la puerta e invitándome a pasar.

Yo gustosa pasé, Ella se dirigió a su cama y se sentó dando palmadas a su lado invitándome a sentarme allí, lo malo era que sus cortinas estaban corridas y estas dejaban que la luz del sol pase a su cama.

-Lo lamento amiga Raven, pero no me puedo sentar.- le dije.

-¿Por qué Star?- pregunto ella.

-Mmmm… supongo que te lo tendré que mostrar.- dije.

Me acerque cuidadosamente al rayo de luz y Levante mi mano y deje que solo en mi mano se refleje la luz solar. Al instante mi mano comenzó a votar humo y quemaduras aparecieron visibles, yo retire mi mano por el dolor. Una mueca de dolor se formo en mi rostro.

-Ya veo, dijo Raven.- Dijo ella acercándose a mí.

-Desde ahora, ya no puedo dejar que la luz solar se refleje en mí.- dije yo con tristeza.

Raven cerró sus cortinas dejando su cuarto a oscuras, ella prendió velas para darnos luz.

-Déjame ver tu quemadura.- dijo ella.

Yo sin dudar extendí mi mano hacia ella. Y ella con su magia curadora comenzó a sanar mis heridas. Dejo mi mano como nueva.

-Gracias Raven.- le dije con una sonrisa.

Ella me sonrió de vuelta. Luego su expresión se torno a una pensativa.

-Creo que sé cómo hacer que puedas estar a plena luz del sol.- Me dijo.

-¿Enserio? ¿Cómo?- le pregunte impaciente.

-Creo que leí un hechizo sobre algo de un anillo…- dijo ella pensativa.

-Raven, lo que sea que me ayude a tratar de ser normal.- dije yo.

-En ese caso… veré como hacerte un anillo contra el sol.- dijo ella.

-No quiero ser fresca, pero… ¿puedes hacerle uno a Dimitri?- dije yo poniendo mi cara de perrito.

-Uh…- dijo ella tratando de resistir a mi carita de perrito abandonado.- está bien…- me dijo cediendo.

-¡Gracias amiga Raven!- dije yo abrazándola sin ahogarla.

-Bueno, necesito privacidad…- dijo ella.

-Oh, claro.- dije yo retirándome de su habitación.

-Yo te aviso cuando estén listos los anillos.- Dijo mi amiga.

-Estaré esperando.- le dije con una sonrisa.

Ella cerró la puerta dejándome sola en el pasadizo. Estaba ansiosa, pronto volvería a disfrutar la luz del sol. Pronto tendría un poco de mi antigua vida de vuelta. Solo es cuestión de tiempo. Pasaron las horas y el día se volvió de noche, Todos estábamos excepto Raven en la sala común. Dimitri había regresado de su cacería. Las cosas en la sala común estaban un poco tensas de parte de dos personas. Robin y Dimitri. Podía sentir el odio que se tenían mutuamente, se notaba que si fuese por ellos mismos se matarían entre sí. Después de todo son diferentes pero similares a la vez.

La alarma sonó sacándome de mis pensamientos. Todos se pusieron alerta.

-¿De quién se trata?- pregunto Robin.

-Son los Hive.- dijo Cyborg.

-Al fin algo de acción!- dijo CB.

Raven entro por la puerta corriendo.

-Titanes, Vamos!- dijo Robin.

-Momento, yo voy con ustedes.- dijo Dimitri.

Robin gruño.

-Está bien, pero no interfieras en la misión.- dijo amenazane Robin.

Nos dirigimos a la ciudad. Cy, Chico Bestia y Raven en el auto T, Robin en su moto, yo y Dimitri corriendo. Llegamos al lugar, los Hive estaban causando desastre solo por diversión.

-Titanes ataquen!.- grito Robin.

Empezó la batalla, yo trate de controlar mis poderes. No quería herir a nadie, no quería perder el control. Prácticamente no luchaba. Dimitri solo observaba. Tal como le dijo Robin no interfirió en la batalla. Mamuth, se acercó a mí peligrosamente, acababa de dejar a Chico Bestia fuera de la batalla retorciéndose de dolor.

-Mira quien tenemos aquí…- dijo haciendo sonar sus nudillos.

En ese instante, Cyborg fue derrotado por Gizmo, solo faltaba Robin y Raven…

-Es la tontita del grupo.- dijo Gizmo burlándose de mí.

Se acercaron a mí, yo retrocedí. Raven fie derrotada por Jinx, faltaba Robin. Pocos minutos después Robin fue dejado fuera de combate. Jinx se acercó.

-Solo faltas tú.- dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

Los otros titanes se estaban reincorporando con mucho dolor viendo aterrados cómo los Hive me acorralaban, miré a Dimitri. El me sonrió y me guiño un ojo. Sabía a lo que se refería. El quería que pierda el control.

-Niñita estúpida, estás acabada.- dijo Mamuth.

-No se acerquen, no les quiero hacer daño.- les dije advirtiéndoles.

-No me hagas reír.- dijo Jinx.

Sentí como mis instintos de vampiro salían a la luz. Cómo tomaban posesión de mi cuerpo.

-Se los advierto, esto va a salir mal.- dije con voluntad.

-En eso tienes razón pues te vamos a patear el trasero.- dijo Gizmo.

La batalla en mi interior entre el bien y el mal se acabo, mi lado oscuro y siniestro salió a la luz.

-No digan que no se los advertí.- dije con una voz nueva, una voz encantadora pero que mostraba peligro a la vez.

Corrí a gran velocidad hacia ellos. Primero fui por Gizmo. De un solo tirón agarre su mochila y se la quité dejándolo sin armas.

-No! Espera! Mi tecnología!.- lloriqueaba Gizmo.

Hice añicos su mochila lo agarre a Gizmo y lo lancé lejos haciendo que se estreche contra un edificio dejándolo inconsciente. Uno menos faltan dos… Voltee para ver las caras de ira odio y sorpresa de mis enemigos. La siguiente fue Jinx.

-Eres una tonta.- me insultó.

Yo la agarre del cabello con ambas manos tirando de él fuertemente haciéndola llorar de dolor. La lancé lejos corriendo hasta ella solo para hacerla impactar más fuerte con el piso. Le di un puñetazo y con eso la deje inconsciente. Falta uno… me dije a mí misma girándome hacia Mamuth que venía envistiéndome como un toro. Él trato de hundirme con sus puños (como la batalla entre Atlas y Cy) Al principio me hizo retroceder haciendo que el sonría. Yo baje mi cabeza dejando que mi cabello cubra mi cara. Pero luego, yo comencé a ponerme firme, comencé a hacerlo retroceder, ahora el miedo se reflejaba en su rostro y eso me agradaba. Incrusté mis manos en sus puños agarrándolo fuertemente y asiéndolo gritar. Sangre salía de sus manos. Trate de controlar eso pero mis ansias y mi adrenalina no me lo permitieron. Comencé a darle vueltas y lo lancé hacia arriba. El se elevo como tres pisos de altura e impactó fuertemente el pavimento. Logrando hacer unas grietas debajo de él. Mamuth se paro cansado, él era insistente. Corrió hacia mí tratando de golpearme. Yo esquive fácilmente sus golpes. Aproveche un momento en que bajo la guardia y le di una patada, comencé a moverme como una gimnasta, y le propagué varios golpes en la cara y en todo el cuerpo, él cayo rendido. Un hilo de sangre salió de su boca.

Lo miré con desprecio, me aleje de él voluntariamente antes de asesinarlo. Me encontré con las miradas de mis amigos que mostraban sorpresa y temor. Me encontré con una sonrisa satisfecha de Dimitri, aunque sea alguien me apoyaba. Pero, me sentía como un monstruo, me sentía como una completa abominación. Y así era. Me alejé de todos, de Robin… de Dimitri…

-Star…- dijo Robin.

Yo cerré mis ojos y me fui corriendo desapareciendo entre las sombras. Dimitri comprendió que necesitaba mi espacio. Mientras corría pensaba en cómo había casi matado a los hive, casi. Recordaba su rostro lleno de dolor y agonía, su rostro lleno de pánico. Recordaba la sensación de poder que sentía en cada golpe, en cada patada, en cada movimiento que utilizaba para herirlos. Este era un lado mío que había reprimido por mucho tiempo dentro de mí. Podía sentir aún la adrenalina de mis acciones. Podía sentir como ese instinto asesino había despertado dentro de mí.

Me subí en el mismo edificio en el que Dimitri me había obligado a saltar, cambiando mi vida, mi destino, para toda la eternidad. Subí a lo más alto recordando aquellos momentos de terror que tenía. Recordé cuando Robin y los demás nos encontraron. Recordé sus rostros reflejando el terror. Recordé cuando Dimitri me obligo a saltar sentenciándome. Recordé como yo no impedí que los hechos pasaran. Recordé la caída con cada detalle. Recordé ver el rostro de Robin extendiendo sus brazos hacia mí como yo a los suyos. Recordé su rostro de dolor y terror. Recordé como conocí a la muerte. Recordé cuando cerré mis ojos esperando el frío impacto de la pista que me mataría. Recordé soltar mi última lágrima como mortal despidiéndome de mi vida. Frío, dolor, agonía, desesperación, resignación, un suspiro y una muerte. Eso me pasó.

Sin darme cuenta me había puesto en el borde del edificio. Recreando la escena de mi muerte. Ahora esto no me puede matar. Si salto nada me va a pasar, ¿verdad? Me asomé un poco más. Soy prácticamente inmortal, y esta no era una de las cosas que me podía asesinar. Ya no puede. Di un suspiro y me senté en el borde de la terraza mirando el cielo estrellado. Mi comunicador comenzó a sonar. Eran los titanes, de seguro quieren saber dónde estoy. Lo deje a un lado y puse mis rodillas en mi pecho abrazándolas con mis brazos apoyando mi cabera en mis rodillas. No volveré a ser normal, no tendré una vida como la planeaba, no tendré un esposo, no tendré una hija o un hijo, no tendré una familia… ¿De qué me sirve tener una vida eterna, si la voy a vivir miserablemente en la soledad? Unas lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas. Oculté mi rostro en mi regazo. Simplemente no podía ante la pena que sentía. Antes podía ver un futuro por delante, pero ahora estoy congelada en el tiempo condenada a vivir sola… ¿Con Dimitri? No, yo quería una familia, yo quería una vida, yo quería un futuro… no esto. No ser un monstruo, no ser un peligro para todo mortal.

Mi comunicador volvió a sonar yo gruñí, necesitaba privacidad. Lo contesté a mala gana.

-¿Qué sucede?- dije tratando de ocultar lis lágrimas.

-Starfire, vuelve… es tarde y…- dijo Robin.

-Puedo cuidarme sola.- dije secamente pero mi voz temblaba.

-Star, por favor, los demás me dijeron que no te llame pero… necesito saber que estas bien.- dijo él nervioso pero firme al mismo tiempo.

-Robin, por última vez puedo cuidarme sola.- dije un poco enfadada.

-Star, no me obligues a mandarte a volver.- dijo él tratando de reclamar su posición como líder.

-Robin, ahora no, si me disculpas, necesito mi privacidad.- dije mostrándole mi cara llena de lágrimas para que sepa que no me encuentro bien y que necesito mi privacidad.

Él se me quedó viendo un rato. Luego comprendió.

-Está bien Star, tómate tu tiempo.- dijo él.

-Gracias.- dije yo cortando la llamada.

Dejé mi comunicador a un lado.

Observé la altura debajo de mis pies. Fruncí e ceño poniéndome de pie. Retrocedí tres pasos y comencé la carrera y salte. Era el edificio más alto, los demás eran por la mitad de este edificio. Salte al techo del que estaba al frente. Y así salté de techo en techo de todos los edificios hasta llegar a la playa. La adrenalina se detuvo cuando miré la torre. Caminé a la orilla dejando mojar mis botas en el mar. Las estrellas y la luna se reflejaban en las ondas del mar. Una fría brisa recorría el lugar. Respire profundamente disfrutando el momento. Tomé unos momentos antes de entrar a la torre. Necesitaba relajarme. Aunque sabía que igual me sentiría perturbada. Comencé la carrera hasta la isla. Mojándome un poco más arriba de la cadera. Llegue a la brisa, no me sentía agotada a pesar de que había corrido, saltado y luchado este día. Me acerqué más a la torre adentrándome en ella. Corrí directamente a mi habitación. Pero no llegue a entrar, me quede afuera de esta. Pegue mi cabeza en mi puerta reflexionando. Me sobresalté un poco cuando alguien tomo mi hombro. Pero me alegre en ver quién era y que noticias traía.

* * *

**Bueno mis lectores, aquí otro capi más. Muchas gracias a Karen, en verdad amo sus reviews :3 Y a todos ustedes por apoyarme en esta historia loca. Espero sinceramente de que sea de su agrado y hasta el próximo capi ;) **

**Bye cuídense! :3**


	12. Anillos

**Hola mis muy apreciados y amados lectores :D Espero muy sinceramente que esta historia sea de su agrado. Muchísimas gracias a los que dejan comentarios como Karen (la anónima se rebeló) en serio me encanta leerlos y me motiva a seguir con esta historia :'3 Dejando de lado esto seguimos con la historia.**

**Love with blood**

Chapter 12

**Anillos**

* * *

_Corrí directamente a mi habitación. Pero no llegue a entrar, me quede afuera de esta. Pegue mi cabeza en mi puerta reflexionando. Me sobresalté un poco cuando alguien tomo mi hombro. Pero me alegre en ver quién era y que noticias traía ._Era Raven su rostro mostraba tranquilidad al verme intacta y un poco de cansancio.

**-**Hasta que llegaste.- dijo ella con un tono gracioso pero aún con frialdad.

-Hola, Raven.- le salude con una sonrisa.

-Tengo algo para ti, entremos en tu habitación.- me dijo.

Yo abrí la puerta y la invite a pasar cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Encendí mi lamparita para darnos luz y cerre las cortinas, pronto se anunciaría el alba y yo no quería sufrir quemaduras.

-Bueno Raven, cual es la sorpresa?- le pregunté mientras me sentaba junto a ella.

-¿Te acuerdas que te conté sobre unos anillos que podría fabricar para que puedas estar expuesta al sol?- dijo ella con su monótona voz.

Yo instantáneamente recordé cuando me lo menciono, esperanza de tener algo de mi vida normal volvió a mí. Felicidad tomo posesión de mis pensamientos por primera ver en un buen tiempo.

-Oh Raven! Gracias! Muchas Gracias!- dije emocionada.

-Tranquila, ahora te los doy.- dijo ella tratando de evitar el abrazo que yo estaba dispuesta a darle.

Ella de su capa sacó dos pequeños paquetitos. Unas pequeñas cajitas de terciopelo rojo. Una de las cajitas era un poco más grande que la otra. Yo observe minuciosamente como ella las sostenía con delicadeza entre sus manos.

-Hice dos anillos, uno para ti y uno para Dimitri.- dijo ella.- Este es el tuyo.- dijo poniendo la cajita más pequeña en mi mano.- Adelante ábrelo.- dejo ella viendo como la ansiedad me carcomía.

Yo muy cuidadosamente abrí el paquetito temiendo que se rompa. Adentro un hermoso anillo de plata con una preciosa piedra roja incrustada.

-¿Qué es esa piedra?- pregunte con curiosidad.

-Es un lapislázuli, pero con el hechizo se volvió rojo escarlata.- dijo ella.

-Es precioso… ¿Funcionará?- pregunte temerosa.

-Lo averiguaremos cuando amanezca.- dijo ella.

-Puedo ver el de Dimitri?- pregunte.

-Claro, tu se lo das.- dijo ella no preguntándome, sino avisándome.

Yo abrí la cajita del anillo de Dimitri, el anillo era prácticamente igual pero con decorados más toscos, su piedra era más grande e igual tenía de color rojo. Cerré la tapita de la caja del anillo de Dimitri y lo puse junto a mi lamparita de mi mesa de noche. Volví a enfocar mi atención en mi anillo, era tan hermoso, tan frágil…

-El anillo, ¿se puede romper? ¿O algo?- pregunte.

-No, tiene varios hechizos puestos, como resistente ante cualquier tipo de maltrato, solo no lo pierdas.- dijo Raven seriamente.

-No te preocupes Raven y gracias por los anillos.- le dije con una enorme sonrisa.

Raven sonrió a medias, se levanto y salió de la habitación dejándome a solas. Yo me quede observando mi anillo, se veía tan precioso, delicadamente lo saque de su cajita para observarlo más de cerca. Pude notar que dentro del anillo tenía una inscripción "Starfire" Mi nombre. El tipo de letra era corrido. Agarre el anillo y lo coloque en mi dedo anular. Lo observe durante más rato en mi mano. Pronto se anunciaría el alba y podría verificar que funcione, solo espero que sea así. Pronto parte de mi antigua vida volvería, pronto podría sentir un poco de lo que antes era.

El alba se anunciaba, yo descorrí mis cortinas esperando los rayos del sol parada firmemente frente a la ventana esperando o la sensación de quemarse viva o en el mejor de los casos la sensación de calidez. El sol salió dejando que su luz solar alumbre todo a su paso, cerré mis ojos suavemente esperando dolor o calidez.

Calor, un hormigueo de calidez recorrió mi cuerpo, la sensación de estar viva recurrió a mí. Abrí mis ojos para contemplar el alba con la frente en alto y una sonrisa. Pude sentir la sensación de estar viva otra vez. Levante la palma de mi mano para contemplar como el sol se reflejaba en ella sin dejar quemaduras. Horas quede disfrutando esa sensación. Mucho tiempo que no podía recibir el calor solar y en verdad que extrañaba esto.

La puerta se abría detrás de mí. Voltee a ver quién era.

-¡Dimitri!- grite, él estaba expuesto al sol.

El se percato del sol pero era muy tarde, quemaduras empezaron a marcar su angelical rostro, gritos de dolor inundaron mi habitación. Yo cerré una de mis cortinas dejando la otra abierta. El se arrastró a las sombras.

-Dimitri, ¿Estás bien?- le pregunte nerviosa y asustada.

-Starfire, ¿cómo puedes tener las cortinas corridas y no quemarte?- dijo en un gruñido.

-Lo lamento, no te enojes conmigo.- dije con un puchero.- Te tengo una sorpresa.- le dije con una sonrisa.

El me miró con una cara de confusión. Yo fui hasta mi mesa de noche y agarre la cajita de su anillo. El me miro con curiosidad. Yo abrí aquella cajita y se la mostré.

-Es para ti.- le dije.

El agarro la cajita sacó el anillo y lo observó minuciosamente. Yo pude notar que en su anillo salía unas inscripciones parecidas a la del mío, solo que en el suyo salía "Dimitri" igualmente con letra corrida.

-Es muy lindo, gracias.- dijo él.

-Yo tengo uno igual.- le dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Enserio?- dijo él emocionado.

-Sí.- le respondí mostrándole mi anillo.

En su rostro, que ya se había sanado, una sonrisa se dibujó. Él volvió a ver su anillo y se lo puso en su dedo anular. Yo le sonreí.

-Hay una mejor parte.- le dije parándome.- ven.- le dije extendiendo mi mano.- el tomo mi mano y dejo que lo guie hacia el límite del lugar donde estaba la luz solar.

Él al adivinar mis acciones se resistió, yo lo mire con ternura y lo abracé, el no negó mi afecto y me abrazó.

-Confía en mí.- le susurre.

El gruño bajito y se dejó guiar. El agarraba mi mano. La luz comenzó a reflejarse en mi sin hacerme algún tipo de daño, el paró en seco antes de que la luz se reflejara en él.

-Todo saldrá bien, solo confía en mí.- le dije.

El me vio directamente a los ojos un momento, cerro sus ojos y avanzo dejándose expuesto a la luz del sol por primera vez en mucho tiempo. El abrió sus ojos de sorpresa, miró a la ventana y respiró profundamente.

-No entiendo como…- dijo él.

-Los anillos, tienen un hechizo.- dije yo explicándole.

El me miró, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, pero esta era como ninguna otra que yo haya visto, esta representaba la felicidad pura.

-Gracias, hace 139 años que no sentía el sol, se siente tan cálido…- dijo el mirando nuevamente a la ventana.

-Se siente vivo.- dije mientras lo abrazaba.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE DIMITRI

Nunca antes había sentido el calor del sol, solo en quemaduras. Pero esto es nuevo. Esta es una nueva sensación. Nunca me había sentido así. Es como ella dice, sentirse vivo. La abracé mientras aspiraba su delicioso aroma a flores. Acaricié su larga cabellera roja mientras miraba cómo el sol me bañaba en su luz sin herirme.

* * *

**Eh aquí un capi más ^^ para los fans de DimiStar espero que les haya gustado el capi. Y para los fans de RobStar no se preocupen, pronto habrá mucho más de ellos. Y tendremos la llegada de un villano muy famoso… solo esperen.**

**Cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima Bye! :3**


	13. Terror, Pánico, Miedo

**Hola mis amadísimos lectores :D Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado hasta ahora. Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, sobre todo a Karen (me escribe todo un párrafo y en verdad me conmueve!) Bueno, seguimos la historia…**

**Love with blood**

Chapter 13:

**Terror, Pánico, Miedo**

* * *

PUNTO DE VISTA DE STARFIRE

Gracias a los anillos que nos otorgó Raven, ahora no debo de ocultarme en las sombras. Puedo ser casi normal otra vez. Dimitri le gusta estar al sol, pero aún prefiere las sombras según él "las mejores cosas ocurren en la oscuridad". Pero no puede decir que no disfruta poder estar a plena luz del día. Los titanes todos estábamos en la azotea incluido Dimitri. Hace mucho que no había un día soleado pues estamos en otoño. Y la verdad yo extrañaba mucho estar en el sol. Robin, Chico Bestia, Cy y Dimitri Jugaban vóley. Claramente se notaba la rivalidad entre Robin y Dimitri. Cada uno trataba de demostrar que era el mejor. Son muy competitivos. Raven estaba meditando disfrutando del sol y la brisa. Yo estaba echada en una de esas sillas especiales para tomar sol. La verdad es que Chico Bestia me había dicho el nombre pero hasta ahora se me olvida. Pero a veces el calor era muy sofocante.

-Oye Cy haber si pones una piscina algún día.- dijo Chico Bestia.

-No sería tan mala idea.- dijo Cy.- Ese será el próximo invento.- dijo.

Yo sonreí ante sus comentarios y agarre mi MP4 y comencé a reproducir mi música. Se sorprenderán que mi gusto sea impredecible. En toda mi lista hay una gran variación. Tengo canciones de piano y de una banda que se le considera emo a veces, "Alesana" pero mi álbum favorito de ellos es "The Emptiness" Son canciones que relatan una historia de amor, simplemente no me canso de oír sus éxitos una y otra vez. Mis canciones favoritas que las pongo para repetir son "Annabel", "The Murder" y "The Thespian". Subí el volumen al máximo y me relajé. En ese momento estaba vestida con una blusa blanca, un short gris y me había quitado los zapatos. Hace mucho que no me relajaba. Solo basto un poco de tiempo para que comience a dormir.

PUNTO DE VISA DE ROBIN

Todo iba genial, lo único en que me preocupaba era ser mejor que Dimitri. Starfire se quedo dormida escuchando música. Chico Bestia estaba cansado igual que Cy que nos observaba a Dimitri y a mi jugar como si no hubiera un mañana. La alarma comenzó a sonar y todos nos dirigimos a ver de qué se trataba. Raven tuvo que despertar a Star quien no tuvo tiempo de cambiarse, solo pudo ponerse un par de tenis. El problema era en un antiguo edificio. Pero el símbolo que salió en la pantalla fue lo que me alteró y que me dejo furioso.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE STARFIRE

Un nombre que es capaz de poner a todos alerta. Un nombre que es repudiado. Un nombre que causo mucho sufrimiento. Un nombre que nunca dejare de detestar. Cinco letras una perdición.

Slade.

Volvió, para hacer nuestras vidas miserables, para provocar más daños, para dejar heridos y quizás muertes. Pude ver cómo la espalda de Robin se tensaba. Pude notar como el rostro de cada titán se volvía serio. Pude sentir como aquel bello momento que estábamos viviendo se esfumaba solo para dejar un buen vago recuerdo. La estábamos pasando tan bien…

-Titanes, Vamos!- dijo Robin con un gruñido.

Nos dirigimos al garaje de la torre. Cy, chico bestia y Raven en el auto. Robin en su Rcycle. Dimitri y yo corriendo. Las coordenadas eran de un edificio muy antiguo, estaban a punto de demolerlo pero al parecer todo quedo abandonado. Nos adentramos a la oscuridad de este dejando atrás todo rastro de luz.

-Starfire.- susurro Dimitri.- ¿Quién es Slade?- pregunto dándome un deja vu de Robin cuando comenzó a investigar de él.

-Es un criminal, el peor de todos, se encarga de arruinar nuestras vidas.- respondí.- Ya hizo sufrir a Robin, Chico Bestia y a Raven.- dije recordando lo sucedido.

-Ya veo.- dijo Dimitri mirando para todos lados.

A diferencia de antes, ahora podía ver mejor en la oscuridad. Tenía mejor visión nocturna a parte de oído y olfato. Nada podría agarrarme desprevenida. Pero temía de la seguridad de los demás. Escuché unos sonidos que no provenía de nosotros, enfoque mis sentidos. No estábamos solos.

-Chicos, hay alguien más aquí.- dije advirtiéndoles.

-Cyborg danos luz.- ordenó Robin.

Cy inmediatamente prendió aquella luz que llevaba en su hombro. La habitación se ilumino dejando ver lo descuidada que estaba. Todo parecía sacado de una película de terror. Se escucho como si un vidrio se rompiera y corrimos en esa dirección para ver de qué se trataba. Al llegar una escena espantosa se nos presentó. Un hombre masacrado tirado en el piso. Sangre por todas partes. A pesar de ser vampiro no me gustaba lo que veía, pero la sangre abría mi apetito. Yo retrocedí unos pasos. Dimitri se quedo viendo la escena y se acercó.

-Fue cortado por una máquina, no hay manera de que un mortal lo haga por sus propias manos.- dijo él seriamente.

-¿Pero qué cosa se rompió?- preguntó Chico Bestia.

-Es una trampa.- dijo Raven fríamente.

-Muy astuta…- dijo la voz de Slade.

Todos nos pusimos en posición de alerta. Dimitri se colocó a mi costado, tenía una postura derecha pero su mirada era seria. En cambio Robin ya estaba en posición de pelea a mi otro costado.

-Slade.- dijo Robin con odio a cada letra que pronunciaba.

-Titanes, veo que tienen un nuevo amigo… o enemigo.- dijo Slade mirando a Dimitri.

Yo me coloque delante de Dimitri en forma protectora, no dejare que lo dañe. Slade me miro por un buen rato luego se acercó a nosotros.

-Y veo que la más dulce se volvió sanguinaria.- dijo.

Yo lancé un gruñido. Uno como el de un puma, estaba molesta y no trataría de ocultarlo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Slade?- dijo Robin con ira.

-Son tantas cosas, pero ahora es venganza.- dijo.- Y creo que se cómo obtenerla de la forma más satisfactoria…- dijo mirándome.

Dimitri y Robin se dieron cuenta de que me miraba a mí y que se me acercaba muy peligrosamente. Ellos se pusieron delante de mí de forma protectora. Yo respondí a sus cuidados, algo se tramaba Slade y no me gustaba. Una frase se repetía en mi cabeza "Eres la siguiente."

-No te acercarás a ella.- dijo Dimitri con un rugido salvaje.

-Eso es lo que crees.- dijo Slade amenazadoramente.

-Star, corre.- dijo Robin.

Miles de robots aparecieron. Todos enfocados en un solo objetivo. Todos enfocados en mí. Los titanes no los podrían detener.

-¡CORRE!- grito Robin.

Yo accedí a su petición. Corrí apenas unos metros lejos lo más rápido posible y un robot me disparo en el hombro. Yo gemí de dolor. Me había disparado una estaca de madera. Yo saque la estaca de mi hombro contemplando como la sangre corría manchando mi blusa blanca con rojo escarlata. Contemple torrificada la estaca. Slade sabe como matar vampiros. Miedo vino a mí.

Agarré mi hombro con una expresión de dolor y me dispuse a correr. Deje a mis compañeros tratando de detener a los robots y a Slade. Yo salí del edificio esperando afuera. La culpa me comía viva. Ellos pueden estar necesitándome. Pueden estar muriendo y yo estoy aquí afuera sin hacer nada. No aguanté más y volví a entrar. No podía dejarlos. Me sume a las sombras de nuevo. Los pasillos descuidados estaban. La poca luz le daba un aspecto descuidado y tenebroso.

-Sabes, fue una mala decisión regresar.- dijo una voz en la oscuridad.

-Slade, ¿dónde estás maldito?- dije furiosa.

-Detrás de ti.- dijo en mi oreja.- yo salté del susto, ¿cómo es posible que no pueda percibirlo?

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- le grite.

-Tu muerte.- dijo.

Sacó una jeringa y me la inyectó en el cuello. Un dolor insoportable dominó mi cuerpo obligándome a retorcerme.

-Tranquila aún no morirás, tu muerte será dolorosa y tortuosa.- dijo él en un susurro.

-Que me inyectaste!?- pregunte a grito y llanto.

-Verbena.- dijo él

Recordé la planta que mencionó Dimitri, esta planta era especial para debilitar y torturar vampiros. Dolor, puro sufrimiento. Era como quemarse por dentro. Gritos desgarradores de dolor e histeria salieron de mi garganta expulsados a todo pulmón.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE ROBIN Y DIMITRI

Un grito ensordecedor de escucho en el edificio. Pánico, terror, miedo, pavor. Ese grito era de Starfire. Ella estaba en problemas. Y probablemente estaba en peligro de muerte.

-Starfire!- grite eufórico al descubrir también que Slade no estaba.

Esto solo significa una cosa. Él la tiene. Y la está torturando o en el peor de los casos, la va a matar.

* * *

**Bien mis queridos lectores, aquí el siguiente capi. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y hasta la próxima, bye cuídense!**


	14. Tortura y Masacre

**Hola mis amadísimos lectores, espero que les guste la historia hasta ahora, muchas gracias por sus reviews. Ahora una aclaración antes de seguir…**

**Starfire: 18**

**Robin: 19**

**Dimitri: 139 xD**

**Raven: 18**

**Chico Bestia: 18**

**Cyborg: 20**

**Slade: 35**

**Bueno, después de aclarar las edades seguimos con la historia…**

**Love with blood**

Chapter 14:

**Tortura y Masacre**

* * *

_PUNTO DE VISTA DE ROBIN Y DIMITRI_

_Un grito ensordecedor de escucho en el edificio. Pánico, terror, miedo, pavor. Ese grito era de Starfire. Ella estaba en problemas. Y probablemente estaba en peligro de muerte._

_-Starfire!- grite eufórico al descubrir también que Slade no estaba._

_Esto solo significa una cosa. Él la tiene. Y la está torturando o en el peor de los casos, la va a matar._ No la puedo perder, no me arriesgare a vivir sin ella.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE ROBIN

La angustia y el miedo vinieron a mí. Ella estaba sufriendo, se escuchaban gritos, golpes y llantos de dolor. Ella no va a soportarlo tanto tiempo. Dimitri estaba tenso y nervioso, se notaba en sus facciones que él también estaba preocupado por Starfire.

-Dimitri!- le llamé a un grito.- Tenemos que ayudar a Star!.- le grite.

-Vayan, nosotros nos encargamos de los robots.- dijo Cy en plena batalla, los demás asintieron.

-Vamos.- dijo Dimitri.

Fuimos en busca de Star, pero por alguna razón ella ya no gritaba. Miedo vino a mí. La poca luz que había nos dejaba apenas visible un rastro de sangre. La duda era, ¿De quién era la sangre? ¿De Slade o de Star? Dimitri observaba aterrado el rastro de sangre como si supiera la respuesta. Yo solo podía tratar de pensar que él se equivocaba. No puede ser de ella. Ella es inmortal. No le pueden hacer daño ¿Verdad?

-Dime que no es de ella.- le dije sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Tendría que mentirte.- dijo como si él también quisiera convencerse de ello.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?- le pregunte.

-El aroma, el tipo de sangre que ella tiene es único, es de ella.- dijo sombríamente esto último.

-Sigamos.- dije.

Seguimos el rastro de sangre, detesto decir que la sangre no era poca, en realidad era bastante, cómo si la hubieran derramado a propósito, y la idea de que sea toda de ella hacía que en el pecho sintiera un dolor agudo y profundo. Ella no puede morir. Ella no puede sufrir. Simplemente no me digno a pensar eso. Se rompe mi corazón cada vez que la veo triste, ¿cómo será cuando la vea "mal" en ese estado que ni me atrevo a mencionar? Era aterrador la escena que estaba viendo: Sangre en el piso a montones, sangre salpicada en las paredes, pero en el piso se notaba que la habían arrastrado, las ventanas rotas y llenas de sangre también. Seguimos por el pasadizo hasta que llegamos a una puerta. Tenía marcas de arañazos y de las huellas de unas manos delicadas y otras toscas llenas de sangre en la puerta. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar con tal fuerza que sentí que se saldría de mi pecho.

Dimitri se acercó y abrió la puerta. Era el sótano. Todo estaba oscuro. No había rastro de algún tipo de luz. Dimitri y yo nos miramos y asentimos. Nos adentramos en la oscuridad. Más sangre. Yo tenía una pequeña linterna y pude alumbrar el terrorífico espectáculo que nos daba el lugar. Había sangre y pisadas en esta. Cuchillos y otros instrumentos de carnicería se encontraban colgados en el techo. Sentí que estaba dentro de la peor película de terror. Seguimos el rastro de sangre hasta una tapa que llevaba a las al cantarías. Bajamos, Dimitri a mi costado. Más sangre, Seguimos la pista hasta que el agua empezó a toparse con nuestros tobillos, desde ese entonces el rastro desapareció dejándonos en la nada sin saber dónde estaba ella.

La angustia me comía vivo. Nada le puede pasar. No puedo pensar siquiera que ella no se encuentra bien, que ella está mal. Ella está en peligro. Ella está con ese psicópata que la debe estar torturando si es que ella aún… ¡NO! No puede, no puede morir, no puede dejarme solo, no puede simplemente desaparecer. No puedo pensar siquiera cómo sería vivir solo sin su presencia.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE STARFIRE

Estaba entre consiente e inconsciente. Slade me cargaba en un hombro (como Estrella roja a Starfire) Mientras en la otra mano llevaba un cuchillo mojado en escancia de verbena. Mis cortes en el brazo, la pierna, la espalda, el estomago, la cabeza y en el muslo hubieran sanado si no fuera por la verbena. Cada corte me ardía y de este salía sangre a borbotones. Había perdido demasiada sangre, la verdad es que me sorprendía que siga consiente. Slade poso su cuchillo en una de mis piernas y comenzó a hacerme otro corte haciendo que grite de dolor y que llore como si fuera la última vez. Solo espero que me encuentren pronto…

PUNTO DE VISTA DE ROBIN

Un grito agudo se escuchó en los túneles. Una pequeña esperanza apareció seguida de miedo por los llantos que se escucharon a continuación.

-Yo me adelanto, soy más rápido que tú.- dijo Dimitri, yo a regañadientes asentí y él se fue corriendo muy velozmente.

Yo mandé coordenadas de nuestra posición a Cy para que luego nos busque y comencé a correr. Esperando poder encontrarla…

PUNTO DE VISTA DE DIMITRI

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, cada segundo contaba entre la diferencia de que ella esté viva o… no puedo decirlo, siquiera pensarlo. Mientras corría horribles pensamientos pasaban por mi cabeza. Nunca había sentido preocupación por alguien. Esta vez era diferente. Sentía que la necesitaba proteger. Los llantos se hacían más fuertes a medida de que me acercaba. Casi podía estar con ella. Podía sentirla. Podía sentir su dolor, su agonía.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE STARFIRE

Slade comenzó a golpearme con furia en cada movimiento. Tenía varios moretones, varios cortes, quemaduras a provocación de la verbena y también estaba débil, no me había alimentado en todo el día y eso hacía que mis poderes fallaran. Me estaba muriendo dolorosamente. Cada segundo deseaba poder quedarme inconsciente. Cada golpe que me daba, cada apuñalada que me propagaba era un infierno por la brutalidad que le ponía a la acción. Respirar se me era difícil. Sentía que lo necesitaba. Si tuviera un corazón latiente ya hubiera muerto. Lloraba no solo de dolor, sino de pánico, de angustia y de impotencia a no poder frenar los tormentosos golpes que me daba Slade. La vista la tenía nublosa a causa de tanta sangre derramada. El oído me fallaba, hacia que escuche solo ecos. Estaba increíblemente mareada. Solo podía contemplar como Slade golpeaba mi indefenso cuerpo una y otra vez. Dejándome masacrada. Mi piel estaba demasiado pálida. Yo estaba tirada en el suelo sin poder moverme, sin poder escapar. Yo estaba allí aún con los ojos abiertos con la cabeza mirando al túnel. Ya no quería mirar a Slade, ya no quería ver cómo me pegaba y me masacraba. Todo lo que podía sentir ahora era dolor. Debajo de mí un charco de sangre se formaba. Una lágrima se derramó por mi mejilla.

Pude escuchar unos pasos corriendo a gran velocidad y otros no a tanta. Yo ya no tenía fuerzas para gritar, comencé a desesperarme. Mi garganta me comenzó a doler, Slade estaba inclinado sobre mí con un cuchillo en la mano haciendo presión en mi garganta haciendo que más sangre salga. Mi respiración se entrecortaba. Me costaba cada vez más respirar. Sentía que lo necesitaba. Slade se retiro de estar encima de mí. Más sangre. Más dolor. Aquellos pasos se acercaban. Pude identificar quienes eran. Dimitri quien viajaba rápido y Robin que viajaba lento. Dimitri estaba más cerca. Levante mi mirada al techo ya no aguantaba. No podía. Cada dolor era insoportable. Mis ojos se quedaron mirando el techo pero yo ya no podía pensar. Yo ya no respondía. Yo estaba muriendo.

* * *

**Hola mis amados lectores espero que el capi les haya gustado. Hasta la próxima y cuídense!**


	15. Mi cuello por tu vida

**Holaaa mis lectores amados y muy apreciados :D Espero que la historia les guste mucho! Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, sobretodo tu Karen que me conmueves demasiado con tus palabras :3 Bueno, no los dejo con la intriga… Continuamos con la historia.**

**Love eith blood**

Chapter 15:

**Mi cuello por tu vida**

* * *

_Pude escuchar unos pasos corriendo a gran velocidad y otros no a tanta. Yo ya no tenía fuerzas para gritar, comencé a desesperarme. Mi garganta me comenzó a doler, Slade estaba inclinado sobre mí con un cuchillo en la mano haciendo presión en mi garganta haciendo que más sangre salga. Mi respiración se entrecortaba. Me costaba cada vez más respirar. Sentía que lo necesitaba. Slade se retiro de estar encima de mí. Más sangre. Más dolor. Aquellos pasos se acercaban. Pude identificar quienes eran. Dimitri quien viajaba rápido y Robin que viajaba lento. Dimitri estaba más cerca. Levante mi mirada al techo ya no aguantaba. No podía. Cada dolor era insoportable. Mis ojos se quedaron mirando el techo pero yo ya no podía pensar. Yo ya no respondía. Yo estaba muriendo._

PUNTO DE VISTA DE DIMITRI

Llegue, pero temía que fuera tarde. No estaba Slade. Ese maldito imbécil la había dejado tirada como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Yo me acerque a ella con cuidado. Ella tenía la mirada vacía, miraba el techo, unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Su respiración era dificultosa. Ella aún estaba viva. Ella estaba luchando por vivir. Pero carece de energía para hacerlo. Tarde o temprano ella desistirá. Ella necesitaba algo que yo no tenía para ofrecerle. Ella necesitaba algo que solo un mortal le puede dar. Ella necesitaba sangre. Ella lo necesitaba. Necesitaba a Robin.

-Dimitri.- susurro ella con suma dificultad con dolor en cada letra.

-Shhh.- la silencié, sus ojos esmeralda mostraba dolor.- Te vas a poner bien, no te preocupes.- le dije nervioso.

-Duele.- dijo ella, más lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos.

Observé detenidamente sus heridas, cada una de ellas. Se notaba la presencia de verbena. Ese maldito conocía las debilidades de los vampiros. Conocía muy bien como matarnos. Pero yo no dejare que eso pase. Un lunático con máscara bicolor no me la va a arrebatar. Me di cuenta de la brutalidad de cada golpe, de cada corte que ella tenía. Ahora se por qué tanta sangre. Sus cortes, cada uno de ellos, era profundo, la herida estaba abierta y con los bordes quemados a causa de la verbena. Había moretones de golpes por doquier, marcas de color rojo vivo y raspones. El hecho de que siga con vida es un milagro. En su cuello un gran corte había. Ella cada segundo que pasaba estaba más pálida y más cerca a la muerte.

Escuche los pasos de Robin cada vez más cerca, en un instante él estaría con nosotros. Ella reclinó su cabeza hacía el túnel mirando por donde él vendría. Dejó que una última lágrima corriera por su mejilla. Y cerró sus ojos. Ella ya no podía luchar. Pude sentir como sus músculos dejaban de forcejear. Pude notar como su respiración se fue deteniendo. Ella necesitaba el elixir de la vida y me maldije por no tenerlo en mi sangre. Si fuera capaz, le daría mi cuello a cambio de que pueda seguir con vida. Yo sostenía su mano, ella aún se agarraba de mi mano, pero poco a poco su agarre se fue soltando. Poco a poco se dejó ir.

-¡NO!- grite incapaz de pensar de que podía perderla.- ¡STARFIRE!- Grite lleno de dolor al ver a mi reina de las sombras adentrándose en el inframundo.

Al momento Robin llego agitado. Se detuvo en seco al verla rendida. El se inclinó desesperado y la abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-No, no, no, ¡NO!- grito él.- No me importa perder mi vida.- dijo él mientras sacaba una navaja de si cinturón.- Pero te traeré de vuelta.- dijo mientras se hacía un corte en la muñeca y la depositaba en los labios de ella.- Por favor.- dijo en un susurro tornado en un sollozo.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE ROBIN

No me importa que ella beba mi vida para poder curarse, sin ella mi mundo desaparece. Sin ella yo perdería mi sentido de existencia. Una lágrima se derramo por mi mejilla. Usualmente yo puedo controlar mis sentimientos y poder aguantar presiones. Pero, cuando es ella, cuando se trata de ella, no importa cuánto entrenamiento haya tenido, simplemente no sirve. La esperanza vino a mí. Ella comenzó a reaccionar ante la sangre. Ella débilmente agarro mi muñeca y comenzó a beber de lo que salía del corte. Abrió los ojos. Comenzó a jadear como si no hubiera respirado en siglos. A necesidad ella incrustó sus colmillos con delicadeza pero también con ferocidad en el acto. Se notaba sus ansias y su hambre, pero a la vez temía hacerme daño.

-No te preocupes.- dije mientras acariciaba su roja cabellera.- No me harás daño, lo sé.

Ella me miró como si pidiera permiso, yo solo asentí. Ella volvió a depositar sus colmillos en mi herida y comenzó a beber con ansias pero con la mayor delicadeza posible. Pude contemplar como la mayoría de sus heridas se cerraban por obra de magia. Sus moretones y raspones sanaron. Ella cada vez más comenzaba a recuperar vitalidad. Yo por tanto amor que le tenía, no sentí dolor alguno. Solo podía pensar en su belleza. Solo nosotros tenemos este vínculo tan especial. Ella dejó de beber. Sus heridas sanaron, pero estaba agotada y adolorida aún. Ella se limpió los labios, no basta decir que lamiéndoselos.

-Gracias.- me dijo ella con una débil sonrisa.

Yo le sonreí y le acaricié la mejilla. Diablos, cuantas ganas tenía de besarla…

-Bueno.- dijo Dimitri sacándome de mis pensamientos.- Mejor vamos a la torre para que descanses.- dijo él.

Ella se levantó con dificultad. A la hora de dar el primer paso sus piernas se doblaron. Yo detuve su caída y la cargue antes de que Dimitri se le ocurra la idea. El reconoció esto y me dirigió una mirada de odio. Solo odiábamos a Slade y amábamos a la misma chica, no tenemos nada más en común. Yo no mato a la gente, yo la protejo. Yo no hago crímenes, yo los detengo. Somos muy diferentes y eso es claro. Lo es para mí.

Nos encontramos con nuestros demás compañeros recién bajando por el sótano. Ellos estaban aterrados por las escenas que habían visto. Nos explicaron que de un momento a otro los robots de Slade dejaron la batalla y huyeron entonces decidieron buscarnos. Dimitri les explico lo que sucedió. Las reacciones de Cy, Cb y Raven fueron de puro terror ante escuchar lo que le había pasado a Starfire quien se había quedado dormida entre mis brazos. Se había acurrucado entre mis brazos. La ternura que ella me daba desbordaba mis emociones. A veces agradezco la máscara que tengo pues evita que puedan ver como mi mirada llena de amor mira detenidamente su bello rostro lleno de paz. Salimos del edificio. Pero esta vez. Raven tele transportó mi moto a la torre con ella misma. Chico bestia estaba de copiloto. Yo a lado de una de las ventanas, Dimitri al otro lado del auto a la ventana y entre nosotros Starfire dormida con su cabeza recostada en el hombro de Dimitri. Él no la puso de esa manera, conforme el viaje a la torre ella solita se movió a un lado. Desgraciadamente al de Dimitri.

Llegamos a la torre. Yo fui más rápido y la volví a cargar. Dimitri soltó un gruñido y luego dijo:

-Me voy de casería, vuelvo más tarde.- dichas estas palabras se fue directamente al bosque.

Yo lleve cargada en brazos al estilo matrimonial a Starfire a su cuarto. Su blusa blanca estaba empapada en sangre como su pantalón y sus zapatillas. Si la depositaba en su cama mancharía todo de sangre. Me quite la capa y la deposite en la cama, luego la coloque a ella encima.

-Starfire.- le susurre despertándola.- necesitas cambiarte para que puedas dormir.- le susurre.

Ella despertó vagamente y me dijo:

-Robin, pásame mi pijama verde por favor.- dijo ella entre dormida y despierta.

-Claro, ¿Dónde está?- le pregunte.

-En mi segundo cajón a la izquierda.- dijo ella.

Yo le hice caso y me dirigí para poder sacar su pijama. Pero no pude evitar notar que en el mismo cajón estaban sus… ejem… sujetadores… bras… sostenes. Me puse nervioso, comencé a ruborizarme. ¿¡Por qué tanta variedad y colores?! Uno rojo, uno negro, uno verde, uno morado, otro blanco, otro con estrellas y otro con aspecto militar. Saque rápidamente su pijama y cerré su cajón tratando de tranquilizar mis hormonas. Le deposité su pijama al costado.

-Star, aquí está tu pijama.- le susurre.

-Robin, sal y vuelve a entrar en 5 minutos por favor.- me dijo.

Yo le hice caso, salí de su habitación y espere afuera. Espere cinco minutos que parecieron muy largos, casi una eternidad. Me recosté en su puerta esperando que el tiempo pase. Cuando calculé que esos condenados minutos habían pasado volví a entrar.

Ella estaba con su pijama polar acurrucada en su cama. Se notaba que sentía frío. Iba a cerrar la ventana pero ella al notarlo me dijo que no lo haga. Yo obedecí y la deje abierta. En el suelo estaban sus prendas y mi capa. Todo obviamente manchado con sangre. Yo lo recogí y lo puse en la cesta de ropa sucia. Luego yo me encargaría de lavarlo. Ella seguía encima de su cama. Al parecer ella estaba tan cansada que ni se tomaba el tiempo de abrir su cama y meterse dentro de esta donde estaría calientita. Ella vestía un polo verde de algodón de manga larga y un pantalón polar de mismo color también. No traía medias. Yo la movía para poder abrir su cama. La cargue nuevamente en estilo matrimonial, ella se volvió a acurrucar en mis brazos. Tuve que tener mucha voluntad para poder acomodarla en su cama. La tape con las sabanas y la colcha hasta el cuello, le acomode la almohada y me arrodille junto a ella. Comencé a acariciar su mejilla. Le acomodé de paso un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. No podía evitar el amor profundo, dulce y puro que sentía por ella. Tuve que resistir besar esos hermosos labios que me invitaban a unirme a ellos. Le bese la mejilla haciéndola sonreír en sueños. Salí de su habitación para la mía para poder descansar. Había sido un largo día y después de que Star se alimente de mí me sentía un poco agotado. A parte si hay una emergencia como el regreso de Slade debo estar preparado.

* * *

**Bueno mis lectores, espero que les haya gustado el capi de hoy. Cuídense mucho y hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	16. Venganza

**Hola mis queridos lectores, lamento la demora D: Solo que estaba en exámenes… Pero ya salí de vacas y eso es maratón de episodios :D Gracias por su paciencia y continuamos!**

**Love with Blood**

Chapter 16

**Venganza**

* * *

PUNTO DE VISTA DE SLADE

Una razón más para la venganza. Una razón que va más allá que la lucha por dominar la ciudad. Mi odio por los vampiros nunca se extinguirá. Ellos me quitaron lo que más quería. Porque sí. Yo antes no era un criminal. Yo tenía corazón. Pero con la catástrofe se enfrió y generó odio. Juré vengarme de cada uno de esos malditos. Por ella. Y por mis padres.

_Flashback_

_Apenas tenía unos 10 años. Yo era en verdad una criatura inocente. Una noche tormentosa escuche unos gritos. Aquellos infernales gritos provenían del cuarto de mis padres. _

_-Mami?- pregunté. _

_Más gritos._

_-Papi?- pregunté._

_Me dirigí donde mis padres a su cuarto. Ya no escuchaba sus gritos. Todo estaba en silencio. Agarré la perilla y la giré. Pude ver a un ser con ojos plateados ensombrecidos por la maldad, cabello negro, piel blanca, y su rostro estaba desfigurado por el hambre. Tenía a mi madre en sus manos mientras le extraía la vida. _

_-Mami...- dije con el rostro lleno de lágrimas._

_Aquel ser me miró. Nunca olvidaría su rostro. Una sonrisa perversa se formo en su maldita cara. Mi papá estaba en el suelo sin vida desangrado. _

_-No… No, NO! MAMI PAPI DESPIERTEN!- grite rasgándome la garganta mientras gritaba._

_Mi mamá aun seguía con vida. Aquel ser la dejo entre la vida y la muerte. El demonio se fue dejándome con mi madre. Corrí hasta ella. _

_-Mami, no te vayas.- dije llorando._

_-Hijo, mi vida, no te preocupes, te amo mi cielo.- dijo ella con dolor._

_-Mami.- dije sollozando._

_-Te amo bebe.- dijo ella con su último aliento. _

_Ella falleció. Dejo de respirar. Su corazón dejó de latir. Ella había muerto. Me dejó solo._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Cerré mis puños ante el recuerdo. Pero la desgracia no quedaba allí. También hubo una persona que ame con mi corazón que me la quitó… Elizabeth.

_FLASHBACK_

_Tenía ahora 18 años, la muerte de mis padres aún me dolía, pero una luz vino a mi vida. Esa bella luz era Elizabeth. Una hermosa chica de mi misma edad con ojos dorados y cabello rojizo. Ella en verdad era un amor. Siempre alegre. Tan alegre como Starfire en verdad. Y se parecía mucho a ella también. Starfire era como su vivo retrato. Solo que la alíen tenía los ojos verdes. Elizabeth. Su nombre capaz era de sacarme una sonrisa. Ella era mi vida. La amaba tanto… Pero la tragedia volvió a ocurrir._

_Una noche. Muy oscura y parecida a la de la muerte de mis padres. Elizabeth y yo vivíamos juntos. A pesar de ser jóvenes y tan solo novios vivíamos como casados. Nos apoyábamos en todo. Ella estaba en nuestro dormitorio y yo estaba en el baño al otro lado del pasillo. Me estaba lavando la cara hasta que escuche un grito. Un deja- Vu en verdad. Aquel grito me hizo pensar en una sola cosa. La muerte de mis padres. Todo volvió a ser una pesadilla. Corí hasta ella con la esperanza de no llegar tarde. Entre a la habitación pero… ella ya no estaba. La ventana estaba abierta. Y ella se había ido._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Cerré mis puños con mucha fuerza al recordarla, nuca lo supere. Jamás. Nunca superaría lo que pasó después…

_FLASHBACK_

_Dos años pasaron. Dos condenados años desde que ella había desaparecido. No dejó rastro. Ella simplemente desapareció. La angustia de no verla me comía vivo. Ella era todo para mí. Y simplemente se fue. Pero, una noche como la de su desaparición yo estaba echado en nuestra cama. No había cambiado nada desde que ella se fue. Simplemente no podía separarme de las cosas que me traían recuerdos de ella. Escuché unos sonidos en la habitación a oscuras. Encendí la lámpara y me quedé petrificado. _

_-Elizabeth?- dije al no creer lo que veía._

_Ella estaba igual que la última vez que la vi. La misma ropa. Solo que ahora estaba pálida. Su mirada era diferente. Ella no era la misma. Su rostro me recordó al demonio que asesinó a mis padres. _

_-En verdad eres tú?- dije aún sin creerlo._

_-Hola cariño.- dijo ella con una sonrisa perversa._

_Ella caminó hacia mí dejando ver a la persona que estaba detrás de ella. Era él. Sin duda. Era el monstruo que me quitó a mis padres. Aquel que cuyo nombre repudiaré. Porque ahora sé quién es. Es el mismo monstruo que ahora está detrás de ella, de Starfire. El es Dimitri. _

_-No…- dije con el corazón roto._

_-¡Te odio! ¡Imbécil me la quitaste!- grite con furia._

_El demonio sonrió. Ella se acercó peligrosamente hacia mí. Sospeche de sus intenciones. _

_-No lo hagas.- le dije a ella._

_-Cariño, todo terminó, morirás en mí para que pueda seguir viviendo…- dijo ella perversamente._

_-¡NO!- grite mientras que debajo de la cama sacaba una estaca de madera. _

_Lo hice por furia, sin pensar. Lo hice por impulso sin darme cuenta lo que hacía. La apuñale mientras veía como ella moría. Su rostro tuvo paz. _

_-Gracias.- susurró ella._

_Su último aliento. Ella falleció. Miré el rosto del demonio. Él estaba enfurecido. Me miró con odio. Estaba a punto de matarme pero yo le rocié verbena. Él grito de dolor. Y salió por la ventana. Mire a mi amaba ahora difunta. Ella no merecía esto. Ella era muy pura para esto. Juro que me vengare. Lo haré pagar. _

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Solté un gruñido al recordarla. Estaba en la orilla de la isla de la torre de los Jóvenes titanes. Tenía mis armas para matar vampiros. Pero mi objetivo era otro en realidad. Era ir directamente a ella. A la reencarnación de Elizabeth, Starfire.

* * *

**Bueno mis lectores, lo dejo hasta aquí por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado este capi y hasta la próximaaaa!**


	17. Secuestro

**Hola mis amadísimos lectores, espero que la estén pasando lindo. Muchísimas gracias a sus reviews siempre me suben el ánimo. Quiero que sepan que los estimo mucho por su gran paciencia que me tienen. Bueno, continuamos con la historia…**

**Love with blood**

Chapter 17:

**Secuestro**

* * *

PUNTO DE VISTA DEL NARRADOR

El hombre de máscara bicolor se introdujo en la torre, burlando toda seguridad. Fue directo a su objetivo. Ella, esa chica que era la viva imagen de su antiguo amor perdido. Ella que era su reencarnación, Starfire. Slade mientras se paseaba por los pasillos solo tenía una cosa en mente.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE SLADE

Tenía los recuerdos de ella conmigo. Aún recordaba su aroma. Aún recordaba su tacto. Aún recordaba su risa. Aún recordaba su voz. Aún recordaba su mirada. Yo anhelaba de que un ser tan cálido y bondadoso se sienta amor por mí, un ser frío y sin sentimientos. Solo ella me hacía reír. Pero eso fue en el pasado. Antes de que se vaya con él. Antes de que ella se congelara y pierda ese fuego que yo amaba con mi corazón de ella. Antes de que se manchara con el mal y se vuelva un maldito demonio como el que me quito a mis padres. Pero aún tenía su recuerdo…

_Flashback_

_Fue una noche de amor, no cabe de decir. Fue nuestra primera vez. Cada tacto que teníamos era un universo, un mundo nuevo para mí. Cada beso me hacía sentir bien, me llenaba de alegría. Cada roce, cada suspiro, cada caricia, era con amor puro. _

_-Te amo.- susurro en mi oído ella._

_-Te amo.- le dije perdido en su brillantes ojos dorados._

_Fin del Flashback_

Seguí caminando en los pasillos directamente hacia ella. Paré en frente de su puerta. La abrí con cuidado. Me adentre en aquella habitación desconocida para mí. Todo era tan… pacífico. Donde quiera que mirara veía el espíritu de Elizabeth. Me acerque más a ella. La joven titán dormía plácidamente sobre su cama. Su expresión de paz era la misma que tenía Elizabeth. Pero al igual que mi difunta amada ella era un demonio. Ella era un monstruo que merecía morir. No habrá piedad. Ella morirá lenta y tortuosamente en mis manos.

PUNTO DE VSTA DEL NARRADOR

El hombre de máscara bicolor le inyecto en el cuello un suero a la joven de cabellos escarlata. Ella seguía dormida. La cargó en brazos y prosiguió a salir de la torre silenciosamente como un lobo. Nadie se había percatado. Lo único que quedaba de rastro era una nota en el lecho de la princesa Tamaraniana. Una nota que declaraba la muerte de la dulce vampiresa. Una nota que la sentenciaba. Una nota que decía:

"_Díganle adiós a su dulce sanguinaria, díganle a Dimitri que cuente de su reencarnación, díganle adiós a las esperanzas, pues ella no volverá a ver la noche santa."_

_-Slade_

La noche pasaba y nadie se daba cuenta de que la titán faltaba. Solo al día siguiente se revelaría su secuestro.

* * *

**Es cortito lo sé pero espero que les guste la historia hasta ahora :D Los quiero mucho cuídente! **


	18. Pricionera

**Holaaaa mis muy amados lectores, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, ¡ya casi llegamos a los 70! Enserio me hace feliz. Bueno continuamos con la historia…**

**Love with blood**

Chapter 18:

**Prisionera**

* * *

PUNTO DE VISTA DE STARFIRE

Estaba en una habitación muy oscura, no se veía nada. Camine sin saber a dónde me dirigía. Luego una luz apareció, alumbrando como una luna en una noche oscura y siniestra. Aquella potente luz iluminaba un objeto en particular. Un espejo. Me acerque cuidadosamente. Visualice mi reflejo en aquel espejo de aspecto antiguo. Estaba con un pijama de color blanco, era del estilo de un vestido blanco. Me gustaba mucho como me quedaba en verdad. Toque mi vestido, como lo sospechaba era de una tela muy suave, casi como la seda. Tenía bordados dorados con forma de bellas y delicadas flores. La parte de la falda era muy suelta y me llegaba un poco más arriba que las rodillas. Mis pies estaban descalzos y tan solo como accesorio mi anillo. Mi cabello estaba suelto como siempre, pero tenía unos ligeros rulos en las puntas. Yo observé detenidamente mi rostro. Cada una de mis facciones. Luego mi reflejo comenzó a cambiar. Mi mirada se volvió seria. Mis labios comenzaron a volverse ojo intenso. Mi piel se volvió pálida. Mis ojos comenzaron a tener un fuego helado y perverso. Mis ojos de color esmeralda se volvieron dorados intensos. Las orbitas se volvieron blancas como las de cualquier ser humano. La mirada perversa y endemoniada que mi reflejo demostraba me espanto. Solté mi vestido para llevarme mis manos al pecho pero me percaté de que dejé unas manchas de sangre en este. Horrorizada contemple mis manos. La prueba de que soy un monstruo estaba allí. Mis manos estaban bañadas en sangre. Observé mi reflejo de nuevo. Una figura apareció detrás de mí. Apareció como si las tinieblas lo botaran desde su esencia. Él era Dimitri. Me abrazó por la espalda poniendo su quijada en mi oído. Susurro unas palabras que me dejaron estupefacta.

-Mi reina de las sombras…- dijo en un siseo.

Luego me percaté de que a los pies de mi reflejo estaba un chico con cabello plateado, los ojos grises abiertos sin vida con el cuello desangrado. Mi respiración se agito. Lentamente gire mi cabeza hacia mis pies solo para encontrar a un chico pelinegro con ojos azul zafiro sin vida e igualmente con el cuello desangrado. Pude deducir quien era. Robin. Lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos. Observe mi reflejo aterrada. Mi mirada era vacía. Dimitri sonreía como el mismísimo demonio. Luego un dolor punzante. En mi vientre una estaca de madera que amenazaba por quitarme la vida. Pero me dolía más el hecho de quien me la clavó. Robin. Me miraba con odio, agonía, desesperación, dolor, sufrimiento, amor y decepción a la vez. Yo me caí encima de él. Mi cara miraba hacia mi reflejo, pasaba exactamente lo mismo pero con el chico de cabello plateado, Dimitri solo me observaba como una gran pérdida.

-Lo lamento.- me susurro Robin a mi oído.

Yo miré su profunda mirada, me perdí en un mar de dolor en la luz de sus ojos. La escena se volvió borrosa. Su rostro se desfiguró. El golpe a la realidad fue tan brusco que me dejó desconcertada.

Solo fue un sueño. Mejor dicho una muy mal sueño. Una pesadilla. Pero el terror se expandió al notar que no estaba en mi cuarto, no estaba en la torre. Estaba en una habitación extraña. Pánico. Observé con miedo donde estaba. La habitación era totalmente desconocida para mí. No tenía ni idea donde estaba. No tenía idea como había llegado… Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. La vaga luz que había dejaba ver que estaba enjaulada. Tenía esposas en las manos y estaba amarrada. La cuerda con la que estaba amarrada me ardía. Suponía que estaba remojada en verbena. Un gemido de dolor vino a mis labios.

-Despertaste.- dijo una voz severa y tranquila a mis espaldas.

-Slade.- dije con terror.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

PUNTO DE VISTA DE ROBIN

Hace dos horas de que no hay rastro de ella. Todos estábamos tensos, impacientes, alertas en cualquier señal de su ubicación. Solo podía pensar en su nota. Dimitri al leerla solo tuvo la mirada en blanco. Se sentó y entro en un estado de shock. Él sabía algo que nosotros no. Él sabía que sucedía. Pero no lo quería decir. La desesperación y la agonía de no escuchar su voz me llenaba de ansias. Los nervios se notaban incluso con un ligero temblor en mis manos. Nadie sabía de su ubicación, pero estábamos seguros de su sufrimiento. Ella está en peligro. Pero, esta vez no estoy yo para salvarla. Solo un milagro podrá ser lo que la ayude a salir de este aquelarre. Solo un milagro me traerá esperanza de nuevo. Monitoreaba como un loco cualquier tipo de señal que me pueda ayudar a encontrarla. Mis nervios y mis emociones se desbordaban. Sentía como se me venía abajo mi cabeza. Solo podía ver su rostro y escuchar su melodiosa voz en cada segundo que pasaba.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE DIMITRI

Pensé que lo había dejado atrás. Para mí esas personas solo eran otras presas. Solo eran bebidas. Solo eran un juego. Pero nunca conté con la venganza de un niño de diez años que después de veinte años aproximadamente se levantaría en contra mía. Elizabeth. Como explicarle a ellos sobre ella. Como explicarle a Starfire sobre ella. Como olvidar todo lo sucedido. A diferencia de Star, Elizabeth se mancho con la maldad muy fácilmente. Ella si fue directamente a mi trampa, nunca se resistió. Nunca diré que Elizabeth era poco. Aún recuerdo sus intrigantes ojos dorados. Fue una gran amante. No cabe duda de eso. Ella fue muy fácil de conseguir. Pero Star, ni la he podido besar. No quiero perderla, no puedo. Pero para salvarla tengo que decirles a los Titanes sobre Elizabeth… o tal vez no.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE STARFIRE

Aquel villano de máscara bicolor se acercó a mí muy lentamente. Ladeando su cabeza. Yo temblaba de miedo, aún recordaba el dolor del último ataque. No podría soportar más. No podía controlas los impulsos de mis músculos. Pude percibir satisfacción de parte suya por verme aterrada e indefensa. Una risa lunática se escapo de él resondrando por todo el lugar.

-Sabes que no te dejare vivir, ¿No?- dijo suavemente.

Me limite a cerrar mis ojos con fuerza y dejar escapar una lágrima.

-No me importa que me hagas, si me voy de este mundo lo haré con dignidad.- le dije con valentía.

-Pero si te vas, irás al infierno querida.- dijo él torturándome.

-Iré a donde merezca.- dije.

-¿No le temes a la muerte?

-No cuando la vida es difícil y la muerte es el alivio de las heridas.

-Entonces le temes al dolor y a la agonía que voy a propagarte.

Me quedé callada, no le daría el gusto de hacerle saber mi pánico. Pero por mi silencio él supo la respuesta a su pregunta. Le temía al dolor y al desear la muerte como nunca antes la había deseado. El solo pensar de la sangre derramada y del dolor de cada una de las heridas en la piel me dejaba un escalofrío en mi espalda que subía hasta mi nuca.

-Te daré el más dulce de los castigos.- dijo.- pero antes, te daré tiempo para que te cambies de ropa, ten.- dijo dándome un vestido blanco parecido al de mi sueño.

Confundida, me cambié de ropa lo más rápido. No sabía dónde estaba Slade pero no podía salir de esa jaula. Él me libero solo de las cuerdas y de las esposas pero me dejo en la jaula. Me Puse la ropa. Era un vestido con la falda hasta las rodillas, muy sencillo en realidad. Slade entro y no dudé en ponerme en posición de ataque.

-No puedes matarme, no puedes beber mi sangre niña, está contaminada con verbena.- dijo triunfador.

Luego corrió hasta mí y me sujeto. Me inyectó verbena en el cuello y me hizo retorcerme de dolor. Comencé a gritar de dolor. A él le parecía música para sus oídos. La vista se me volvía nublosa y el efecto de la verbena se tornaba ahora como una droga, me dejo mareada y atontada. No podía percibir nada, mis cinco sentidos se desvanecieron dejándome a la merced del criminal. Pude sentir como me cargó hasta otro lugar. La verbena poco a poco perdía efecto. Sentí como él me echaba en el piso otra vez. Mi mirada era nublosa, pude distinguir que agarraba algo con cadenas. Era algo como una trampa de osos.

-No…- gemí de miedo.

Él sin piedad cerró esa cosa en mi muñeca. Grite a todo pulmón de dolor. Llanto incontrolable, dolor agudo y desgarrador. Sentía cómo mis huesos crujían ante la presión de esa cosa con filosas cuchillas. Gritaba de puro dolor. Pude notar lo que hacía. Tenía otra de esas cosas y esta iba para mi otra muñeca.

-No, por favor.- dije con la voz temblando.

Sin misericordia hizo lo mismo con mi otra muñeca haciéndome chillar de dolor. Gritaba a todo pulmón. Mi garganta se rajaba dejándome cada vez más afónica. Lloraba descontroladamente. Mis muñecas me latían, líquido rojo escarlata chorreaba de mis heridas. Slade se alejó. Escuché unos motores sonar. Las cadenas comenzaron a levantarse. Sospeche. Comencé a gritar más aún del miedo. Las cadenas comenzaron a levantarme. Más dolor. Mis brazos ligeramente separados. El dolor incrementó. Mis gritos de dolor se intensificaron.

-Quiero que grites todo lo que quieras… llamaremos a tus lindos amiguitos, de seguro de que se preocupan mucho por ti ahora…- dijo él con una cámara en mano.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVVvVvVv

PUNTO DE VISTA DEL NARRADOR

Los titanes estaban aún monitoreando sobre la desaparición de Starfire. Hasta que toda la pantalla Se ocupó con una señal.

-Pero que…- dijo Robin enfadado.

-Hola Titanes.- dijo la voz de Slade.

-Maldito, ¿Dónde está ella?- grito con furia Robin.

-Oh, ¿la quieren ver?- dijo con un tono de malicia.

La cámara se giró hacia donde estaba Star. Todos enmudecieron. Ella parecía estar crucificada. Sangre salían de sus muñecas. Su cabeza estaba agachada. Símbolo de derrota. Unos focos en la torre explotaron por los sentimientos de Raven.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho?! ¡MONSTRUO!- gritó Robin entrando en desesperación.

Slade dejó la cámara apuntando a Star y él se dirigió a ella con un cuchillo. Él agarro la barbilla de Starfire para que todos miren su rostro lleno de dolor. Lágrimas caían sin control sobre sus mejillas. Slade giró el rostro de ella para que lo mirara. Él quería ver su rostro de dolor mientras la maltrataba. Incrustó lentamente el cuchillo en su cadera rasgando el vestido y empapándolo con sangre. Ella comenzó a gemir. Acto seguido le puso el cuchillo sangriento en su garganta y lo bajó lentamente hasta su clavícula haciendo presión despacio para prolongar el dolor. Poco a poco sangre comenzó a salir a borbotones de la Tamaraniana. Ella chillo de dolor. Él bajo el cuchillo hasta su abdomen. Más lágrimas salieron del rostro de ella. Slade la apuñalo con tal brutalidad que el grito de Starfire fue tan fuerte que cualquiera que la escuchara se le erizaba la piel. Llanto. Un incontrolable llanto provenía de la pelirroja. Los titanes estaban estupefactos por la escena. Ahora sabían las condiciones en que ella estaba. Ahora sabían que si no la encontraban rápido, ella no viviría. Porque ella estaba entre la vida y la muerte. Ahora ella era su prisionera.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE ROBIN

Mi corazón poco a poco se quebraba en pedazos al poder ver su agonía y su dolor. Sentía su sufrimiento en carne propia. Culpa vino a mí por no poder hacer nada. Me odié por no poder salvarla en ese momento. Solo podía desear poder ser su héroe en ese momento. Pero no puedo. No sé donde está pero debo encontrarla. Starfire vuelve a gritar… y debo encontrarla rápido. Mi ángel cierra tus ojos y resiste, pronto todo pasara mi amor.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí otro capi, espero que les guste. Los amooo a toditooos hasta el próximo capi Bye!**


	19. Nana Del Crucificado

**Hoa mis amados lectores, espero que la historia sea de su agrado, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews =D Bueno, continuamos con la historia…**

**Love with Blood**

Chapter 19:

**Nana Del Crucificado**

* * *

PUNTO DE VISTA DE STARFIRE

Mi vista se volvía nublosa. Trataba de mantenerme despierta. Pero cada vez dejarme ir y dejar de luchar era una tentación. Aunque lo sabía, si dormía era muy probable no volver a despertar. Cada herida que tenía sentía como latía intensamente. De cada corte que tenía borbotones de sangre salía. Mi mente comenzó a jugarme trucos. Comencé a escuchar voces. Comencé a escuchar la nana que me cantaba mi madre para hacerme dormir. Podía escuchar su voz melodiosa como si estuviera al costado de mis oídos. No… es imposible, ella falleció. Pero su vivo recuerdo lo tenía en la piel. La melodía seguía y yo comenzaba a mezclar escenas de mi pasado con el actual sitio donde estaba. Mis ojos se cerraban cada vez más y más invitándome a ir a un profundo sueño. Para despertarme y no caer en la tentación, jalaba mis manos hacia abajo provocando un agudo dolor en mis muñecas. Desgarrándome la piel para no dormir. Es masoquista lo sé, pero no quería irme sin luchar.

Slade había dejado la cámara prendida frente mío, aún estaba al aire, sabía que mis amigos estaban mirándome en estos precisos momentos. Mi captor hizo esto para recordares y mostrarles que yo estaba sufriendo, yo trataba de no preocuparlos y no gritaba, pero a veces el dolor era incontrolable.

_Allí estás traviesa… _Mi mente comenzó a jugar con mis recuerdos reviviéndolos._ ¿Qué haces aquí dulzura? _Dijo la dulce voz de mi madre, yo estaba en el palacio y tenía apenas cinco años. _Mami, las fiestas son aburridas. _Le dije yo con un puchero._ Vamos bebé, pronto, cuando crezcas serás la reina de Tamaran, tal vez. Tienes que acostumbrarte. _Me dijo con una sonrisa. _¿Cuando sea grande?_ Le pregunte. _Claro princesita, es tu destino. _Su recuerdo se volvió borroso con estas últimas palabras. La nana que me tarareaba volvió a resonar en mi mente. Mi respiración se volvió pesada, una lágrima se escapo de mis ojos resbalándose por mi mejilla.

_¡No! _Dije yo a todo pulmón, otro de mis recuerdos llegó a mi mente. Ahora, yo era mayor, y era los momentos de que los Gordonianos invadían el castillo. _¡Hija, corre! _Gritó mi madre. Uno de los Gordonianos la atravesó con su tridente. _¡Mamá! _Grité con lágrimas en los ojos. Ella cayó al suelo provocando un sonido seco por el impacto. Mi respiración se volvió agitada. Comencé a gritar de histeria. El asesino giró y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro. _Allí está la princesa ¡Captúrenla! _Grito el que acababa de matar a mi madre. Un Grupo de ellos comenzó a perseguirme. Yo volé y les tiré starbolts haciendo que ellos bajen de velocidad. Aproveche su momento de confusión y me escurrí hasta llegar a la habitación de mis padres. No lo pensé dos veces y me escondí en el closet. Traté de calmarme, pero las imágenes de ver como mataban a mi madre venían una y otra vez a mi mente. Golpearon fuertemente la puerta y entraron. Traté de controlar mis nervios. Lágrimas de terror se derramaban por mis mejillas. Mis manos y mis piernas temblaban. Logré ver por un hueco en el armario como inspeccionaban la habitación. No tardarían en encontrarme. Un grito ahogado se escapó de mis labios cuando uno de ellos se posó en frente del armario. Instantáneamente tapé mi boca con ambas manos. Él se acercó al closet. Mi respiración agitada hacía mucho sonido. Un gruñido seguido de una risa macabra me informó de que me habían encontrado. Abrieron de golpe las puertas del armario, el monstruo sonrío perversamente. _Allí está su majestad._ Dijo con un tono sarcástico al pronunciar la última palabra.

Solté un gruñido en la vida real por la impotencia que sentía en aquellos momentos. Pero los recuerdos no terminaron allí. Ahora estaba en una celda. Nunca olvidaría ese hostil lugar. Tenía una especie de esposas en las manos que anulaban mis poderes. Ese momento algo se quebró en mí. La furia se apoderó de mis actos. Me puse de pie y sin más comencé a golpear bruscamente la puerta. Gritos salvajes venían por mi garganta. El odio y la furia habían pocecionado mi cuerpo. Deseos de libertad corrian por mis venas. Golpeaba la puerta sin piedad. No me importaba cuanto delor sentía por golpear, mis deseos por estar libre eran más fuertes. Logre escapar y me dirigí a la tierra sin esperar que me encontraría.

Un sonrrojo recorrio mis mejillas al recordar mi primer beso. No sabía que significaba en la tierra, solo era para mi "transferencia de conocimiento" pero mediante pasaba más tiempo en la tierra, cada vez me volvía más "humana". Sentimientos que nunca antes había experimentado vinieron a mí. Nunca creí poder experimentar sensaciones tan humanas.

Amistad, mis primeros amigos, nunca antes había tenido unos, siempre estaba aislada por ser una princesa. Cariño, esa clase de amor incondicional cuando sientes por alguien, experimentado en cada persona que me rodea que es gentil conmigo. Confianza, saber que no te va a fallar, saber que no te dejara caer, tanto en el sentido literal o no. Celos, no basta decir que lo sientí con Minina en su cita forzada con Robin. Miedo, a perder un amigo o una amiga. Dolor, por no razonez ficsicas, más bien por una separación. Coraje, por enfrentarme a personajes que pueden aniquilarme. Deseo, esta palabra es muy extensa, a decir verdad, tiene sus dos lados, uno por la lujuría y otro por cosas nobles. Amor, una palabra muy fuerte a decir verdad, esta palabra impica mucho, sus cuatro letras esconden secretos y significados, es a la vez respeto, cariño, comprención, entre muchas otras, he aprendido también que es amor a muchas cosas, amor a la vida, amor a la libertad, amor a uno mismo, amor al projimo…

Robin.

Dimitri.

No puedo negarlo. Estoy entre dos mundos. Estoy entre dos personas que me quieren y lo sé. Yo no dudo de los sentimientos de Dimitri hacia mi, pero sospecho de los de Robin por sus actitudes. Pero esto no se trata de lo que ellos sientan por mí. Se trata de lo que yo siento por ellos. Ellos son una mezcla de opuestos con igualdades al mismo tiempo. No puedo evitar lo que siento por los dos. Es una mescla de amor, cariño y deseo. Pero, yo no sé por quién decidir. Por un lado, Robin es cálido, atento, puro y lleno de luz. Pero no puedo evitar la atracción que me otorga Dimitri, un ser oscuro, lleno de deseo, y lujo. Nunca me había sentido así. Nunca había sentido esto. Confusión, pero una nueva clase de esta, me refiero porque no se que decidir.

Pero, no importa ya. No creo que eso importe. No ahora. Estoy crucificada. Estoy muriendo. Si no llegan a tiempo, no sé cuanto más pueda resistir. Poco a poco mis fuerzas se van. El dolor es inmenzo, pero ya me acostumbré a él. Soy un monstruo, esto me lo merezco. No quiero seguir viviendo. No tengo ganas, no tengo fuerzas. Ya no quiero luchar. Será mejor que me vaya, muchos problemas estoy ocasionando.

Cierro mis ojos rendida a la tentación. Mi mente comienza a pasar todos mis recuerdos, haciendo que los viva una vez más, cada uno de ellos. No importa nada más. Espero con los brazos abiertos a la muerte si se digna a llevar esta alma tan cansada y adolorida. Me dejo llevar por la sensación de dolor y no lucho por contenerme.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE ROBIN

Por más que lo intentara, no conseguía rastrear su señal. No podía. Aún la camara que la grababa estaba al aire. Podía ver su dolor. Podía ver como perdía fuerzas. Dimitri seguia como una estatua con los ojos abiertos, parecia haber visto un fantasma. Yo no paraba de teclear codigos en la computadora buscando una señal de parte suya. Un sonido de un balazo y un grito me sacó de mi concentración. Vuelvo a la pantalla donde se proyectaba Star, ese maldito le había disparado en el hombro.

-Tic tac Robin, su tiempo se agota.- dijo Slade.

-¡Maldito! ¡Déjala ir! ¡Ella no te a echo nada!- dije yo lleno de frutación.

-¿Qué no te conto ese demonio? ¿Aún no confieza?- dijo Slade.

-¿Dimitri?- dije confundido con sospecha.

-Todo es su culpa, él es el causante de esto.- dijo Slade con odio.

-¿El causante de qué?- interrogue.

-De mi forma de ser, ¡Él me quitó lo que más anhelaba en esta vida!- grito fuera de control.

-¿Qué te quito?- le grite yo de vuelta.

-Mi familia, y a ella.- dijo Slade arrepentido, nunca lo había escuchado así.

Yo me quede en silencio. Su historia en verdad se parecía a la mía. Lo de sus padres, ¿y a quién de refería con "ella"?

-Verás, exaprendiz,- comenzó este.- tu y yo no somos tan distintos.

-Yo no soy un psicopata.- le dije con odio.

-No, pero tu y yo pasamos por cosas muy similares que nos formaron de la misma manera exepto el cambio de bando, con esto me refiero al bien y al mal.- explicó.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le interrogue entrecerrando los ojos.

-La muerte de tus padres, los viste morir, ¿No?, yo igual.- dijo.- El asesino de mis padres ahora está en tu torre.- sentenció.

Dimitri. Él es el unico que a asesinado a alguien. Él no le importa la humanidad…

-Y la muerte de mi difunta amada es su culpa.- dijo esto.

-¿Quién es ella?- interrogue.

-Elizabeth Cruz.- dijo con nostalgia.

Yo sin pensalro dos veces la investigue. Su foto apareció. Ella era… No es imposible. Ella es exactamente igual a Starfire, salvo por los ojos… lo demas es igual. Cabello rojo escarlata, ojos grandes, pero humanos, tez bronceada, mismas facciones…

-Imposible.- Murmuré.

-¿Se te hace familiar?- dijo la voz macabra de Slade.

-¿Qué le pasó?- pregunte temiendo la respuesta.

-Lo mismo que a tu amada.- sentenció.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaa aquí la continuación, espero que les guste la historiaaaa waaaaa los quierooo!**


	20. Oscuridad y Locura

**Holiiiis, ¿me extrañaron? Sorry por la demora, gracias por la paciencia e.e Muchas gracias por sus reviews y continuemos con la historia…**

**Love with blood**

Chapter 20

**Oscuridad y Locura**

* * *

PUNTO DE VISTA DE ROBIN

¿Lo mismo? ¿Esta es una broma enfermiza? ¿Dimitri tiene esto de pasatiempo acaso? Ese enfermo mental me las va a pagar, si él no se hubiera metido en nuestras vidas, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Un gruñido leve surgió de mis labios, no lo podía contener, simplemente esto no puede estar pasando. Observe detenidamente una y otra vez la imagen de Elizabeth. Luego mi mirada se posó en Starfire. Ella no resistirá más tiempo, no podrá y no me quiero arriesgar a perderla. Ahora comprendía muchas cosas. Por qué Slade antes de esto no se enfocaba en Star, el empeño que le ponía en el separarme de ella. El seguir sus pasos. En cierta forma él y yo éramos muy similares, ahora entiendo que nuestra historia ayuda mucho en nuestra forma de pensar, pero yo no quiero vivir sin ella, no puedo y no me atrevo.

-No lo permitiré.- dije en murmullos.

-¿Qué?- dijo con una risa de superioridad.

-No me importa tu penoso pasado, no dejare que me la quites, ella es lo más importante que tengo, ¡Yo no seré igual que tú!- grite con furia.

-Pero Robin, ¿cómo la vas a salvar de su agonizante final si ni sabes dónde está?- dijo con malicia.

-La voy a encontrar y tú te arrepentirás de lo que has hecho.- le amenace.

-No lo creo, pero te dejare observar a tu amada mientras muere, poco a poco.- dijo.- no le queda mucho tiempo, si la encuentras será en su funeral.- dijo con malicia.

-Maldito, ¡eres un animal!- le grite histéricamente.

-Bueno, estaba siendo compasivo, pero si quieres que actúe así… lo hare.- dijo perversamente.

Comprendí el significado de sus palabras, mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y del miedo. El agarro un cuchillo y se acercó lentamente a ella. Ella no se movía. No respondía a nada, temía de que ella este… ¡NO! No lo puede estar, no es posible, ella tiene que vivir. Comencé a temblar del dolor de lo que ella sentiría.

Slade se colocó a su lado. Le susurro algo en el oído. Ella ni se inmuto. Estaba rendida. Yo solo podía escuchar mi corazón palpitar más fuerte. Ella no resistirá. Él colocó el cuchillo en el abdomen de Star. Y lentamente lo subió hasta su pecho. Comenzó a hacer lentamente presión. Ella ni se inmutaba. Mucha sangre comenzó a derramar de su pecho. Star no se movía. Mis nervios aumentaban. Slade terminó por enterrar todo el cuchillo en su pecho. Ella no se movía. Lágrimas salían de mis ojos. Ella no respondía. Ella estaba…

PUNTO DE VISTA DE STARFIRE

¿Dónde estoy? Solo veo luz, un montón de colores desprenden de mí. Voces a mi alrededor. Voces de mis recuerdos, unos dicen frases, otros susurran mi nombre. Al frente mío hay una especie de estrella negra. Extiendo mi brazo para tocarla. Tengo un gran deseo de poseer esa diminuta estrella. Al momento que rozo esa cosa con mis dedos todo se vuelve negro y caigo en un golpe a la realidad. Miro debajo de mí y observó un cuchillo en mi pecho. Ya no siento nada. Mucha sangre en el suelo. Ecos de voces a mi alrededor. Mi visión se vuelve blanca, gris, negra y roja. Levanto lentamente mi cabeza y observo fríamente al culpable del cuchillo en mi corazón.

PUNTO DE VISTA DEL NARRADOR

La pelirroja levanta su cabeza lentamente y observa al hombre de la máscara bicolor. La mirada de la joven se vuelve fría. Sus ojos mostraban demencia. Con sed de sangre y libertad. Con sus últimas fuerzas a espalda del hombre de negro que hablaba a la cámara, se pone de pie con dolor. Comienza a jalar sus muñecas hacia abajo con un grito de dolor e histeria. Desgarrándose las manos, con sangre saliendo a borbotones, la Tamaraniana se libero de su tortura. Agarró el cuchillo de su pecho y lo sacó de ella haciendo que más sangre salga de ella. El hombre con máscara bicolor la miraba asombrado. La Tamaraniana le dio una sonrisa macabra. En los pies de esta unos cráters se formaban botando humo verde a causa de sus poderes. El cuchillo lleno de sangre lo agarro en posición de combate. Y se acercó al villano que había quedado petrificado. Quedó frente a frente con el hombre de máscara bicolor. Y susurró:

-No soy Elizabeth.

Slade horrorizado observó como ella posaba el cuchillo en su cuello. Ella con un leve deslizamiento le quitó la vida. Él cayó al suelo rendido y sin vida. El cuchillo se prendió en llamas de color verde. La chica observó la cámara que la estaba filmando y lanzó el cuchillo. Justo en el centro de la lente destrozando a esta.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE ROBIN

No podía creer lo que ví. Simplemente sucedió todo muy rápido. Perdimos la conexión con ella. Ella probablemente estaba fuera de control, o estaba de camino hacia aquí… Pero, Slade murió. Él ya no existía. No nos iba a molestar más. Simplemente ya no… Pero al mismo tiempo se llevó con él millones de secretos. A la tumba, y nunca más serían revelados.

Muchos pensamientos y dudas acudieron a mi mente. Pero me volvía feliz el hecho de que ell ya no estaba bajo sus maltratos. Pero… no podía dejar de pensar como se libero, me refiero… su mirada, cuando se levantó, cuando liberó sus muñecas de esas cosas que la mantenían prisionera, sus gritos de histeria, como sacó el cuchillo de su pecho, como debajo de sus pies se formaros esos cráters, cómo asesino a Slade, el cuchillo en llamas, sus últimas palabras a Slade "Yo no soy Elizabeth"… sus palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza, no tenían sentido y sí al mismo tiempo. Luego, su sonrisa perversa ante la cámara… Y cómo lanzó el cuchillo.

Ella no era Starfire… no del todo

* * *

**Hoooolaaaa aquí mi nuevo capi c: espero que les haya gustado… Hasta la próxima!**


	21. Katherine

**Holaaaa, si ya sé no me maten. Soy una tardona, bueno, aquí la continuación :D Espero que les guste. YA LLEGAMOS A LOS 100 REVIEWS! Estoy muy feliz c: bueno, continuamos…**

**Love with Blood**

Chapter 21:

**Katherine**

* * *

Desperté en medio de un bosque, tenía puesta un camisón de color crema, limpio y sin sangre. Traté de moverme pero tuve que aguantarme un chillido de dolor. Miré mis muñecas, vendadas. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Yo me cure sola? Fruncí el ceño por la extrañeza del origen de las cosas nuevas. Luego observe que estaba encima de algo como una "cama improvisada". Muchas sabanas amontonadas me proporcionaban comodidad. Me relaje disfrutando de poder descansar. Hice un esfuerzo de recordar. Imágenes de tortura vinieron a mi mente estropeando mi tranquilidad. Hice un sonido de quejido.

-Tranquila, todo ya pasó.- dijo una voz suave, dulce pero fuerte.

Giré mi cara a donde provenía aquella voz, era una mujer. Tenía mi edad al parecer. Cabello castaño ondulado, ojos de color marrón acaramelados, parecían un poco dorados. Piel pálida pero no tanto. Una gentil sonrisa. Tenía botas negras que le llegaban hasta la un poco más debajo de la rodilla, también unos pantalones negros ajustados, un polo de color negro también ajustado, todo parecía una especie de traje especial, como de combate. Me recordaba a aquella película que Chico bestia me había obligado a mirar, "Resident Evil 5" donde Alice llevaba ropas similares. Ellas también se parecían, pero la diferencia era que los ojos de ella son medio dorados y que su pelo es largo y ondulado.

-Me llamo Katherine.- dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Hola.- dije con timidez.

-Te encontré corriendo por el bosque, estabas empapada de sangre, después de un rato te desmayaste y decidí ayudarte.- dijo amablemente.

-Oh, bueno, gracias.- dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto curiosa.

-Starfire.- dije con una sonrisa, ella me irradiaba seguridad, confianza y cariño.

-Bueno, ¿Dónde vives?- Me dijo.- Para llevarte de regreso, deben preocuparse mucho por ti…- dijo.

Yo lo pensé un rato, mis amigos, Dimitri… Su nombre recayó en mi mente. Él hizo lo mismo conmigo y con Elizabeth, esto no se quedará así.

-¿Y?- dijo Katherine esperando una respuesta.

-Oh, lo lamento, bueno, vivo en la torre con forma de T, está en una isla.- le dije amablemente.

-Ya veo, ¿crees que podamos ir?- dijo refiriéndose a la gravedad de mis heridas.

- Sí, eso creo.- le respondí.

Me concentré en poder pararme, punzadas de dolor venían a mí. Pero, pude ignorar el tortuoso dolor para ponerme de pie. La miré, me dirigía una mirada de preocupación. Yo le sonreí. Ella negó la cabeza.

-Podemos esperar a que estés mejor…

-No, debo ir, ¿cuántos días pasaron desde que me desmaye?

-Una semana.

-Con mayor razón debo ir.

-Bueno, ¿qué estamos esperando?- dijo con una sonrisa.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE KATHERINE

Recogí mis armas, un cuchillo en mi bota, una pistola en la otra, dos pistolas en mi espalda y dos sables. Siempre andaba preparada. Muchas criaturas rondaban. Yo estaba consciente que Starfire, no era humana. Pero, cuando la encontré…

FLASHBACK

_Era de noche y había mucha neblina. Yo estaba en un árbol afilando uno de mis sables. Cuando escuche unos pasos. Por miedo a que sea una criatura de la noche me trepé a aquel árbol. Y esperé atentamente. Una chica de cabellos escarlata corría con gran rapidez, su vestido blanco estaba manchado con sangre. Agudicé más la vista. Múltiples heridas recorrían su cuerpo. Me concentre en su rostro. Ella estaba en una batalla contra sí misma. Debería no importarme y dejarla sola con sus problemas, pero no podía. Me insulte a mí misma por ser tan metiche. La seguí. Cada vez su velocidad paraba. Ella pareció perder el conocimiento y desmalló. Yo la cargué y la llevé a un lugar más seguro. Yo había armado un sitio para estar, se lo cedí al igual que mi pijama, no la usaba hace mucho, pero era mejor que su ropa ensangrentada. Me la pase en vela una semana cuidando y cambiando las vendas de sus heridas. A decir verdad, yo no había dormido ni comido nada en toda una semana velando por su seguridad. Me alegré cuando despertó…_

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Seguimos caminando por el bosque, era de día. Para nuestra suerte. Las cosas empeoran al oscurecer. Mayormente es donde las matanzas suceden pero, ¿no es, acaso, también donde los monstruos aparecen? Seguimos hasta llegar a la playa, en efectivo allí estaba. La gran torre con forma de T.

-Bueno, fue un gusto conocerte, debo irme.- le dije.

-¿No deseas venir?- preguntó.

-No gracias, pero si tienes problemas espero poder volver a ayudarte.- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Espero que sigamos en contacto, amiga.- Me dijo.

-Claro…- dije con un dejo de tristeza.

-Cuídate.- dijo ella.

Yo desaparecí entre los árboles y me alejé… pronto oscurecería y no quería tener problemas.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE STARFIRE

Una semana… ¿Cómo estará todo por allá? Durante la caminata con Katherine pude recomponer fuerzas. Retrocedí unos pasos. Cerré mis ojos y comencé mi carrera. Con mucho dolor pude correr sobre el agua pero comencé a botar sangre de algunas heridas.

Después de un rato logré llegar a la isla. Me dirigí a la torre abrí la puerta y me dirigí a la sala. No había nadie. Seguro estaban en una misión. Dimitri debería estar cazando. No resistí más y me deslice sobre el sofá y me quedé profundamente dormida.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE ROBIN

Otro día de búsqueda sin éxito. La habíamos buscado por toda la ciudad. No daban rastros ni ningún tipo de señal. Ningún asesinato ni nada que muestre su presencia.

-Oye Robin, será mejor volver.- dijo Cyborg.

-Almorcemos y regresemos a la búsqueda.- dijo Raven.

-No podemos parar, debemos encontrarla.- dije.

-Robin, trabajamos muy duro…- dijo Chico Bestia.

-¡Pero no es suficiente!- grite lleno de cólera.

-¡Robin! Debes controlarte, si quieres que la búsqueda tenga éxito todos debemos estar concentrados y dispuestos a tener un buen resultado.- dijo Raven autoritaria.- Iremos almorzaremos y nos prepararemos para volverla a buscar, la vamos a encontrar.- dijo.

Yo lancé un gruñido y acepté. Regresamos todos en el auto T. En camino a la torre. Cuando llegamos, nunca pensábamos en encontrar lo siguiente en el sofá.

* * *

**Bueno, eh aquí el siguiente capi, espero que les guste y pronto subiré la continuación c: Hasta la próxima y cuídenseee!**


	22. A salvo

**Holaaa espero que la historia sea de su agrado c: muchas gracias por los reviews! Bueno continuamos…**

**Love with blood**

Chapter 22:

**A salvo**

* * *

-¡Starfire!- grite lleno de emoción y con lágrimas en los ojos de tan solo verla de vuelta a mis brazos.

Ella estaba totalmente dormida, parecía un pequeño ángel. La abracé permitiéndome soltar lágrimas sin importarme el resto, ella estaba de vuelta. Ella estaba a salvo, ahora la puedo proteger. Sonreí, hace una semana que no lo hacía. Aspire profundamente su aroma, flores. Dios, cuanto la extrañe. Ahora me doy cuenta cuanta falta me hace.

-Te dije que la encontraríamos.- dijo Raven.

Yo volví a sonreír. Ni ella ni yo pensaríamos encontrarla en el sofá como si fuera milagro… aunque eso ya había pasado. Y en ese entonces fue por Dimitri. Fruncí el ceño. Él ahora estaba de caza, no se rendía no quería irse, y lo único que lo ata a la torre es una patética excusa: "Ella necesita mi ayuda con el tema de su transformación, ella me necesita como mentor". Vaya profesor que es. Es un maldito. Es un monstruo. Pero a pesar de todo tiene razón. Solo él tiene la experiencia para esto, solo él entiende a los vampiros porque él es uno. Por más que odie esto, debo dejar que siga en la torre para que la instruya.

-¿Ves? Nuestro duro trabajo fue suficiente.- dijo Chico Bestia.

-Bestita, si se tratase de Raven, tu estarías igual que el.- dijo Cy con tono gracioso.

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Chico Bestia poniéndose de color rojo.

-Cyborg, tu imaginación es muy grande.- dijo Raven fastidiada.

-Los opuestos se atraen, Raven.- dijo Cy.

Raven se puso roja pero no por vergüenza, por ira más bien. Cy entendió y salió corriendo, Chico Bestia no dudo en seguirlo. Son tontos por meterse con ella. Raven no tiene paciencia. Menos con algo que tenga que ver con Chico Bestia. Tal vez sea cierto de que los opuestos se atraen. Ya lo veremos. Raven salió de la sala. Con excusa de "necesito meditar". Yo me enfoque de nuevo en Star. La cargue en brazos en estilo matrimonial, pero esta vez a la enfermería. Ella tenía muchas heridas, yo estaba consciente de eso. Yo vi cómo se crearon. La recosté en la camilla. Proseguí a curar sus muñecas, luego otros cortes. Me dirigí a la cadera. Tembloroso cure esa área, sin poder evitar un sonrojo… estúpidas hormonas. Me faltaba el pecho, ah genial, estúpidas hormonas. Será mejor que Raven se haga cargo de esa área. Pero, Estaba mucho mejor. Tal vez… para mejorar, ella necesite sangre. Miré una navaja pequeña en la mesita. La agarre. Comencé a hacerme un corte en la palma de la mano. Ignore el agudo dolor y me concentre solo en Star. Mucha sangre comenzó a salir.

Le acerque mi mano a Star. Le deposité en sus labios tentándola a beber de ella. Ella no abría sus ojos. Pero involuntariamente acercó sus labios a mi herida. Frunció el ceño. Yo le deposite mi mano en su boca obligándola a beber, ella gustosa acepto. Delicadamente succionaba mi sangre y yo pude admirar como sus heridas pequeñas comenzaban a curarse. Las grandes mejoraban un poco. Ella gano un poco de color y se veía notablemente mejor. Yo sonreí. Paré de darle a beber y ella siguió dormida pacíficamente. Curé mi corte, lo vendé y me puse el guante nuevamente. Le acaricié la mejilla haciéndola sonreír en sueños. Agarre una silla y me senté esperando a que despertara.

-Por fin, estas a salvo.- dije con un suspiro.

Me quede dormido, atrapado en mi perfecto mundo en mi mente. Donde ella y yo estábamos en una playa en pleno atardecer recostados en la arena disfrutando de nuestra compañía solo nosotros. Paz al fin. Estaba tranquilo, después de tanto tiempo ya no estaba estresado. Sin preocupaciones…

* * *

**Lo se me demoré una eternidad T^T Pero tratare no tardarme tanto la próxima vez… Hasta la próxima y cuídense!**


End file.
